


(if my wishes came true) it would have been you

by TheDescension



Series: (if my wishes came true) it would have been you [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy of Errors, F/M, Fluff, I made a Work Skin for this, Idiots in Love, Katara's Secret Internet Life (TM), Loads of HTML/CSS, Memes, Mutual Pining, Social Media, Texting, Tumblr, Yeah this is a serious tag, and an equally oblivious Katara, feat. an oblivious Zuko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDescension/pseuds/TheDescension
Summary: Katara overshares on the internet. Zuko makes it a point to only lurk. Good thing there's nothing tying their online adventures to their real lives — right?Or, Katara and Zuko have something of a history, and when they reconnect after months of silence, there could be more going on behind the scenes than they realize.[Graphic Format: Uses HTML and CSS]
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Minor Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar) - Relationship
Series: (if my wishes came true) it would have been you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956775
Comments: 1372
Kudos: 895





	1. 3 am

**Author's Note:**

> This fic heavily relies on HTML/CSS, and the work skin designed for it. If you have to hide Creator's Style or your browser kicks up a fuss and doesn't support this: 
> 
> 1\. Please find the Plain Text Format here: [ LINK ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826589/chapters/65448409)
> 
> 2\. Head over to the second work of the series.

thepaintedlady does everyone have that one person in their life who could have been so much more?  #no? #just me i guess #anyway it's 3:00 and i really need to sleep

thepaintedlady **anonymous** asked:  So. I hope I’m not crossing any boundaries here, but I could really relate to your last post. And, I guess, I just wanted you to know that you’re not the only one. Also, I love your blog! Have a great day!  oh no, anon, you are definitely not overstepping any boundaries. it’s very comforting to hear there are others like me, i guess. haha. anyway thanks for sending this in, and if you ever feel like coming off anon and maybe trading stories about that ‘great love’ that could have happened, feel free to hit me up!  
  
have a great day, too!  #asks #answered #anonymous

thepaintedlady my brother’s idea of fun is getting drunk on cactus juice — and that’s all you need to know about him.  #why am i related to him??! #just why? #found this in my drafts and decided the world needed to know

thepaintedlady **anonymous** asked:  why is your url thepaintedlady?  that’s a really long story, anon. but to summarize, there was a book that my mother used to read to me and my brother when we were kids. the protagonist was this really cool vigilante-esque woman called the painted lady who went around impersonating a spirit (yes, i know!) and helping out people.  
  
that character really stayed with me over all these years, and here i am.  
#i strongly recommend the book #it’s called ‘painted blue’ #it has everything #realistic portrayal of war #political intrigue #vigilantes #and a LOVE STORY #i could talk about the blue spirit and the painted lady and their symbolism all day #but i won’t #because i have self control #answered #anonymous

Suki 💚  
  
**Today** 10:15 AM  
Katara  
  
Stop  
  
Texting  
  
Pakku  
  
Is  
  
Watching  
  
You  
  
Oh fuck  
  
Thanks Suki  
  


Suki 💚  
  
**Today** 11:23 AM  
He is done teaching, right?  
  
Can we use our phones now??  
  
Yup, done for the day.  
  
What's got you hooked to your phone?  
  
Oh, wait.  
  
Don't tell me.  
  
I know.  
  
It's your secret internet life.  
  
Well well  
  


thepaintedlady can this semester of college just end? 

thepaintedlady for context, my sexist asshole advanced calculus teacher caught me using my phone in class today. and then proceeded to tell me _girls_ never do well because they always surround themselves with distractions.  
  
to which i told him, good thing i’m not a _girl_ , sir. i haven’t been one in 3 years. i’m a 21 year old _woman_.  
  
and then, i power walked out of his class. 

thepaintedlady  sheesh_i_was_only_teasing thepaintedlady for context, my sexist asshole advanced calculus teacher caught me using my phone in class today. and then proceeded to tell me _girls_ never do well because they always surround themselves with distractions.  
  
to which i told him, good thing i’m not a _girl_ , sir. i haven’t been one in 3 years. i’m a 21 year old _woman_.  
  
and then, i power walked out of his class. sheesh_i_was_only_teasing B A M F 

thepaintedlady okay, nobody asked but since it’s (once again) 3:00 at night and i feel like oversharing on the internet, let me enthral you with my ‘the person that could have been so much more’ story.  
  
(basically, this is going to be a rambling where i lay bare my soul. please feel free to scroll past my mess of emotions.)  
  
alright, before i change my mind—  
  
we met as typically as people in college meet.  
  
at a _party_.  
  
we were both lurking in the shadows. very uncomfortable with everything that was happening. and, long story short, we talked _a lot_.  
  
but someone started puking and then we had to cut short our very romantic rendezvous.  
  
flash forward to a few months later, we run into each other on campus. and then we kind of keep running into each other. sometimes accidentally and sometimes not so accidentally.  
  
it’s really hard to explain but i felt like we really connected, you know? there were things in our past that were similar, and we shared a lot of common views and interests.  
  
i don’t know, either i am the most delusional person in the world, or there really was something there. i mean, the way our eyes would meet sometimes and he would shyly smile at me. (i swear i am NOT making this up!)  
  
_ugh._  
  
anyway. neither of us really acted on it or anything.  
  
in my defense, i had just ended a _very_ long relationship then, and i guess i kept a lot of feelings repressed within me. like, i actively stopped myself from feeling things and by the time i did let myself feel, it was already too late.  
  
he had started dating someone else, and boy, they had _history_. like i didn’t even stand a chance. and then he graduated soon after and we kind of lost contact and that’s how it all ended.  
  
sigh.  #also there were other... moments #which i am not going to share on the internet #idk if they can be interpreted as platonic #oh spirits i really am that person #the one who overshares on tumblr #about their personal life #ugh #ok bye #i really should stop logging in here at 3:00 in the night

Zuko  
  
**Today** 1:47 PM  
Hey, Zuko here! Um, I don’t know if you still have my number saved but uh, hey nonetheless. It’s been quite some time since we talked. Half a year, I guess? Well, anyway, just wanted to say hi.   
  


Suki 💚  
  
**Today** 1:49 PM  
SUKIII  
  
Ssup  
  
Zuko texted me....?  
  
Adorable Zuko who has your heart?  
  
What 😑  
  
What did he text?  
  
Just hi. Hello. I don't know.  
  
Suki, I am going to tell you something okay? But you will never bring this up again  
  
NEVER  
  
...okay  
  
I was kind of thinking about him last night  
  
This sounds so weird, fuck  
  
Please forget I said anything  
  
This does kind of bring me back to ‘adorable Zuko who has your heart’  
  
Shut up  
  
No  
  
Fuck off  
  
No  
  
Suki!!!!  
  
Okay, I am going to text him  
  
Yes  
  


Zuko  
  
**Today** 1:47 PM  
Hey, Zuko here! Um, I hope you still have my number saved but uh, hey nonetheless. It’s been quite some time since we talked. Half a year, I guess? Well, anyway, just wanted to say hi.  
  
**Today** 2:58 PM   
Hey Zuko! It’s really been a while hehe. How are you doing? (P.S. of course I still have your number saved!)  
  
I’m doing well, thanks. What about you?  
  
I’m doing fine too! College is being a pain in the ass though. I am so jealous of you! You get to work and do REAL things now and I’m still stuck here   
  
Hate to break it to you but the real things suck too.  
  
Ugh Zuko some positivity please  
  
Haha  
  
In that case. It’s just a few more months. And then you’re going to kick up a storm wherever you go.  
  
Thank you but a storm?  
  
Should I take offense to that?  
  
UHK nO.  
  
*Uh no  
  
Not at all  
  
Zuko  
  
I was just kidding  
  
I know  
  
I was too  
  
Oh um. Okay. I'm glad.  
  
I gotta run now. Talk to you later?  
  
Yes, sure  
  


thepaintedlady i can be such an idiot at times!!!  #sorry internet #not going to give you any more incriminating details #i should really learn to shut up sometimes

thepaintedlady of-pink-auras helloworld **_soft asks:_**  
  
**flower crown:** when did you last sing to yourself?  
  
**fairy lights:** if a crystal ball could tell you the truth about anything, what would you want to know?  
  
**pantone:** describe a person close to your life in detail.  
  
**1975:** what is the first happy memory that comes to mind, recent or otherwise?  
  
**moodboard:** do you feel you had a happy childhood?  
  
**stars:** when did you last cry in front of another person?  
  
**plants:** pick a person to stargaze with you and explain why you picked them.  
  
**lace:** when was your last 3am conversation with someone, and who were they to you?  
  
**combat boots:** are you a very forgiving person? do you like being this way?  
  
**winged eyeliner:** write a hundred word letter to your twelve year old self.  
  
**love:** have you ever fallen in love? describe what it feels like to realise you’re in love.  
  
**bands:** talk about a song/band/lyric that has affected your life in some way.  
  
fin.  
#please ask me questions #i need a distraction from my real life

thepaintedlady **sheesh_i_was_only_teasing** asked:  combat boots!  **combat boots:** are you a very forgiving person? do you like being this way?  
  
i really am not. i tried. i really tried for a long time to be a forgiving person and let go of things in the past that i cannot control at all.  
  
but that's not who i am at all. there are people that i can never forgive and it took me a very long time to understand that it's alright if i don't forgive them.  
  
thing is, i was told time and time again that i should choose forgiveness — that it was the right way forward. and i spent sleepless nights over that because no matter how hard i tried i just _couldn’t_ forgive, and that eventually made me feel like i am a horrible person.  
  
but now, at 21, i think i can finally say that this is who i am. there are parts of me that aren't perfect but i'm at peace with who i am.  #it's a different story that i sometimes worry no one is ever going to see me the way i see myself #lol existential crisis seeping in #also i KNOW i don't need anyone to see me or whatever #but you know #sometimes i can't help but want, i guess #ANYWAY #thanks for the ask! #sheesh_i_was_only_teasing

thepaintedlady **of-pink-auras** asked:  love 💗💖💕  **love:** have you ever fallen in love? describe what it feels like to realize you’re in love.  
  
honestly?  
  
i have no idea. i mean, i have only had one serious relationship till now and it did feel like love initially. but looking back, i really don't know if i had fallen in love then. i can say i loved him — i still do, we are really good friends, go figure — but i don’t know if i was ever _in_ love with him, you know?  
  
it’s weird but everytime i think of love i think of all the what ifs of my life. in the sense, i think of all the times i could have fallen in love. all the people who could have been so much more had things like timing been alright.  
  
_gah._ #why would you ask me something so introspective?? #just kidding #ily of-pink-auras #you are the best internt best friend a girl could have asked for #*internet #why can't i type? #anyway thanks for the ask! #of-pink-auras

Zuko  
  
**Today** 1:47 AM  
Hey, I'm sorry I disappeared. There was an 'emergency' at work. Which is just code for my boss was being a dick. We have a big project coming up next week, and he has been making us work our asses off. I just got home after 12 hours at the office.  
  
**Today** 2:12 AM   
Damn, that does not sound like fun  
  
I think I understand what you meant when you said real work sucks too  
  
But on the bright side, you made it out of it alive.   
  
Did I though?  
  
This could very easily be my spirit.  
  
Sorry, the old Zuko can't come to the phone right now.  
  
Is that... is that...?  
  
Um  
  
😂😂😂  
  
Okay, since we are doing this  
  
Here's my advice for you, sweet winter child  
  
Just shake it off  
  
Just shake it off  
  
Hahaha, that's innovative.  
  
So, um. I see you are still a creature of the night.  
  
I mean, I remember your bloodshot eyes for 8 am lectures.  
  
Haha, yes. Still a poster child for healthy sleeping patterns, what can I say?  
  
I take your new work hours mean you don't get to wake up your roommates at 6:00 anymore?  
  
Oh no, are we back to this again?  
  
Always and forever, Zuko  
  
In my defense, that happened only once.  
  
On our first night together.  
  
Ugh, that sounds wrong.  
  
Zuko  
  
I am going to screenshot this for safekeeping  
  
Why can't the ground just swallow me whole now?  
  
Life's rough, buddy  
  
Again, in my defense, I assumed everyone liked the sunlight, you know?  
  
I was 17 and I was dumb.  
  
Don't flatter yourself  
  
You still are  
  
Ouch, Katara. Must you always hurt me?  
  
I aim to maim, thank you very much.  
  
Okay but seriously, how is work other than your asshole boss?  
  
It's not too bad, actually. I work till the end of this year and then if things work out I should be back in college by next year.  
  
Oh, a masters then?  
  
Yes. I guess I wanted some real experience before pursuing another degree.  
  
That makes a lot of sense  
  
I am so happy for you, Zuko!  
  
Thanks, Katara. But obviously, all of this only works out if every college doesn’t reject my application, haha.   
  
Come on, everyone knows that won't happen  
  
You have so much clarity about what you want to do next  
  
Every college is going to appreciate that  
  
I wish I had as much clarity as you do lol  
  
I'm sure you'll figure it out.  
  
You are the smartest person I know, Katara.  
  
You are too sweet, Zuko.  
  
Haha, whatever happened to 'I aim to maim'?  
  
Now that you mention it  
  
Lol  
  
Ugh it’s almost 3:00. I should sleep now  
  
Class tomorrow  
  
Damn  
  
Good night, Katara.  
  
It was really nice talking to you.  
  
Good night, Zuko  
  
It was really nice talking to you as well  
  


thepaintedlady Life is filled with unexpected surprises. 

thepaintedlady **anonymous** asked:  Hey! It’s the anon from the other day. The ‘great love’ anon, I guess. So, your post really got me thinking and I mustered the courage to do something about it. And, I'm glad I did. I guess I just wanted to say thanks.  that makes me so happy! you have no idea how happy it made me to wake up to this. Ahhh, I feel all warm and fuzzy now!!  #asks #answered #anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was as much an exercise in CSS as it was in writing. This is far from what I write but I had to make myself laugh in between all the angst I was writing, and thus, this was born.
> 
> I hope you liked reading this because I had a blast writing it. Comments/kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> EDIT (23/10/2020): I have made changes in the first chapter to display more information about the Tumblr 'notes'.


	2. ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zuko remains completely calm, looks at ducks on the internet, and lurks on Tumblr till somehow he doesn't.

fiirelord Sometimes life is like a dark tunnel. You can’t always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving, you will come to a better place.  #musings from my uncle

fiirelord **of-pink-auras** asked:  I am so glad I got you onto Tumblr!!! #musings from my uncle is my absolute  favorite and is the highlight of my week!!!  Ah, thanks.  
  
It’s hardly something I should be getting credit for, though. I am merely the vessel that conveys these words of wisdom, haha.  
#yet another musing: #the only thing to do with good advice is to pass it on #it is never of any use to oneself #(this is oscar wilde though)

fiirelordthepaintedlady thepaintedlady Life is filled with unexpected surprises. 

Azula  
  
**Today** 10:13 AM  
Zuzu  
  
Good morning.  
  
I have to ask you something.  
  
Do go on.  
  
I don't want to hurt you.  
  
You have to understand that is not my intention at all.  
  
Please just ask me whatever it is.  
  
  
**Today** 10:42 AM Azula??  
  
How many times have I tild you that you can't just say things like that and disappear??  
  
*tild  
  
*tild  
  
TOLD  
  


Wan Shi Tong

cute duc

cute duc **kling**  
cute duc **k**  
cute duc **k drawing**  
cute duc **k gif**  
cute duc **k names**

Azula  
  
**Today** 11:02 AM  
Sorry, something came up.  
  
What?  
  
So, you know I got this emotional support mongoose.  
  
Wait  
  
You did WHAT?!  
  
Did I not tell you?  
  
NO  
  
Agni, Zuzu. Calm down. Your temper is so out of control.  
  
  
I  
  
AM  
  
CALM  
  
Right  
  
Anyway, my therapist suggested that I get an emotional support animal.  
  
...  
  
People generally choose... dogs.  
  
How mediocre  
  
...  
  
My choices were a lizard or a mongoose.  
  
...  
  
**Today** 11:16 AM  
Wait, Azula. Are you fucking with me?  
  
Please tell me you are.  
  
Please tell me when I meet you during the holidays, a mongoose won't leap onto me.  
  


Wan Shi Tong

is a mongoose allowed

is a mongoose allowed **to be an emotional support animal**  
is a mongoose allowed **in apartments**  
is a mongoose allowed **on planes**  
is a mongoose allowed **as pets**  
is a mongoose allowed **in dorms**

Azula  
  
**Today** 11:23 AM  
Azula??  
  
Right, so the mongoose.  
  
Are you sure it's legal to keep a mongoose at home?  
  
No  
  
WHAT?!  
  
For fuck's sake, Zuzu. Of course I am sure. I'm not exactly keen on following Daddy Dearest's footsteps to jail.  
  
...  
  
Will you stop with the three dots?  
  
  
*ellipsis  
  
Not everything is a competition, Zuko.  
  
Um okay  
  
So, will you ask me?  
  
Right  
  
How bothered will you be if I ask Mai to come with us to Ember Island next week?  
  
I won't be.  
  
Wow, that's confident.  
  
You can invite her, Azula. It’s only fair all four of us go. It's almost tradition at this point.  
  
Look, if you are uncomfortable we don’t have to.  
  
Who cares about tradition?  
  
Besides, we can always go when the two of you are back together or whatever.  
  
I don’t think that'll happen this time.  
  
That’s what you say every time  
  
I really mean it this time  
  
It's not right  
  
We don’t make each other happy. We are always fighting. Always screaming at each other. She doesn't want to listen to what I have to say, and I don't understand why that is. It's the same bullshit over and over again.  
  
I am just really tired, Azula.   
  
There has to be more than hating the world together, right?  
  
This isn’t my area of expertise but I guess, yeah.  
  
Anyway it’s alright  
  
I guess it’s time that I focused on myself a little bit.  
  
Thanks for asking though.  
  
Always, big brother  
  
Just know I have your back. No matter what you decide to do.  
  
🖤🖤  
  
Thanks. I needed to hear that.  
  
Also, you know, you can just send red hearts, right?  
  
Meh, doesn't vibe with my personality, Zuzu.  
  
...  
  


Uncle  
  
**Today** 3:45 PM  
Nephew...  
  
A very nice young woman called Ms. Beifong has taught me how to create chat groups...  
  
I shall add you to one very soon...  
  
Okay, Uncle. That's really nice.  
  
Ms. Beifong has also introduced me to the world of GIFs... truly a wonder...  
  
Yes, indeed, Uncle.  
  
  
  
You are a very quick learner.  
  
I am merely a very old man...  
  
I am looking forward to meeting you this weekend...  
  
About that. I have been getting off work very late these days. I wouldn't want to impose.  
  
Zuko... it will be no imposition... it would please me very much if you visited...  
  
Whenever you get off work... you are more than welcome to visit...  
  
Thank you, Uncle.  
  
I will see you this weekend.  
  


fiirelord Thank you for tagging me @of-pink-auras.  
  
**Favourite drink:** Tea. I wasn't exactly a fan as a kid, but I realize now it actually calms me down a lot.  
  
**Favourite relaxing activity:** This will sound weird but looking at cute ducks on the internet.  
  
**Favourite calming scent:** Old books and saltwater. Coconuts too, I think.  
  
**Favourite white noise:** The sound of the ocean. Or the rain. There’s something very comforting about it.  
  
**Favourite book to get lost in:** The Tales of Ba Sing Se.  
  
**The best advice you’ve ever had:** Life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not.  
  
I don’t really know a lot of people here, so I’m not tagging anyone.  
  
#i was saving that for musings from my uncle #but that’s just the realest advice i have ever got #of-pink-auras

Katara  
  
**Today** 5:13 PM  
Hi  
  
Can the old Zuko come to the phone right now?  
  
I really shouldn’t text people when I haven’t slept for hours, and am at the stage where I spout corny lyrics.  
  
By all means, never stop  
  
Also, HEY. That's pop songs you're talking about  
  
The greatest genre to ever exist  
  
Right. Of course.  
  
My ears still bleed from all the library sessions I spent listening to a certain someone hum pop songs.  
  
You know it's funny  
  
Everyone has told me about how I do that but I just do NOT remember  
  
It's like muscle memory or something  
  
Something that I just do  
  
Yeah. I guess all of us have a few of those.  
  
Quirks, maybe? Things we do without completely realizing we are doing it.  
  
Yes  
  
That's a nice way to put it  
  
I know what yours is  
  
You do?  
  
Yup  
  
Share with the class, maybe?  
  
Go ahead  
  
Guess  
  
Agni, no. I'm terrible at that.  
  
Come ONNN  
  
Okay, I'll show you mercy  
  
Please do  
  
So, um. You know you do this thing where you rub the back of your neck sometimes. When you're like, really thinking or really flustered xP  
  
Damn  
  
I think I realize it now.  
  
Haha yes  
  
Fuck  
  
FUCK  
  
My boss just scheduled a call in 10 mins  
  
Quality check, fuck my life.  
  
Wow  
  
Yeah, asshole. Like I said.  
  
Lol, break a leg I guess  
  
Thanks, Katara.  
  


From: zhao_100499@fncorp.com 

Subject: Quality Check 

To: zuko_102572@fncorp.com 

Hi Zuko,

Decent work on the project so far. Please ensure all the changes are made by tonight.

Thanks,  
Zhao.

fiirelord **of-pink-auras** asked:  Want to explain about the ducks? (You can totally ignore this if you don’t want to!!1!!)  When I was little, my mother would take me and my sister to a park nearby that had a pond full of ducks. We would always take some bread with us to feed the ducks, and would just quietly sit there, watching a dozen ducks nibble at the bread. No one spoke. Not even my sister who generally just can't stop talking.  
  
It's a moment that I think about a lot. The silence, the way there was no need to do anything, no urgency, no hurry, and the way we were all really content by just being there.  
  
It's just something that I have come to associate peace with, so yeah, that's your answer.  #it was nice to think about this #thanks

Wan Shi Tong

cute duc

cute duc **kling**  
cute duc **k**  
cute duc **k drawing**  
cute duc **k gif**  
cute duc **k names**

Katara  
  
**Today** 12:03 AM  
I spent 11 hours at the office today. Which is a significant improvement from yesterday. Am I doing this adult thing right?  
  
**Today** 12:25 AM  
Damn, that's impressive  
  
I think you're absolutely killing it  
  
Let me get all the medals for you  
  
Why, yes, thank you very much.  
  
The moment is yours to own  
  
Aim for the stars  
  
Thank you, Master Katara.  
  
Lol  
  
No, but seriously. You're home right?  
  
Yes  
  
Ah great  
  
Please don't let me keep you from your disgustingly spicy food  
  
hEY  
  
Hey*  
  
I said what I said  
  
  
  
You know my uncle learnt to use GIFs today.  
  
Ayyy that's adorable  
  
Haha, yes. He also learnt how to create group chats.  
  
Said he'll add me to one very soon, and I didn't have the heart to tell him that the two of did not really need one.  
  
Aww  
  
This reminds me of my Gran Gran's adventures with her new phone  
  
She would always type using ellipsis!!  
  
Agni, is this universal?  
  
My uncle does the same  
  
And, it's so strange because he's a stickler for grammar and punctuation and the sort.  
  
But when it comes to texting, no, nope, only ellipsis.  
  
Hahaha  
  
My Gran Gran is the same lol  
  
It really is strange  
  
Yup xD  
  
So, how was class?  
  
Meh  
  
The usual you know  
  
I dozed through calculus, got into an argument with my micro economics professor and screamed at this idiot who kept trying to talk over me at the debate club meeting  
  
Oh shit  
  
I have been jabbering all this while  
  
You must be tired and probably want to eat/rest/sleep  
  
No  
  
I mean, it's okay.  
  
I can talk to you.  
  
Great!  
  
I mean, I'm glad you can  
  
It's nice to talk to you  
  
You too, Katara.  
  
That's a very Katara like day that you mentioned btw  
  
LOL  
  
I really wish we hadn't stopped talking, you know.  
  
Ah well  
  
At least we are talking now, I guess?  
  
Haha, yes.  
  
So, you said you were applying to colleges yesterday  
  
For your masters  
  
Right, yes.  
  
I have applied to quite a few but I'm really hoping I get in here at Ba Sing Se or at Caldera Tech  
  
Whoa  
  
Zuko, you want to come BACK to Ba Sing Se University?  
  
Why Zuko wjy  
  
*why  
  
Hahaha, the ethical hacking course here is the best in the country.  
  
Ah, that makes sense but the professors are assholes  
  
Small sacrifices?  
  
Lol  
  
And, Caldera because of home?  
  
Yeah. I think it'd be good to be somewhere I can meet Azula every now and then.  
  
If you don't mind me asking, how is she doing?  
  
She's doing well. A lot better. She got a mongoose for herself so yeah.  
  
Um what  
  
Is that even legal?  
  
Apparently, yes.  
  
I had the same reaction btw.  
  
I am just terrified that when I visit home I'll wake up and a mongoose will be staring right into my eyes.  
  
That's romantic aww  
  
  
  
Katara  
  
Why would you do this to me?  
  
Aim to maim, if you remember.  
  
Not funny,  
  
Fuck  
  
I have 6 missed calls from Azula on Skype.  
  
I wonder what it is this time.  
  
Lol  
  
Can I talk to you later?  
  
Of course  
  
  
  
I hate you.  
  
No, you don't  
  
No, I don't.  
  


Azula  
  
**Today** 2:13 AM  
Hello??  
  
How dare you disconnect on me??  
  
First, you pay no attention to what I'm saying and you spend all your time on your phone and then you DISCONNECT ON ME??!  
  
HOW DARE YOU??!!  
  


Wan Shi Tong

can you delete an ask

can you delete an ask **on tumblr**  
can you delete an ask **on stockx**  
can you delete an ask **fm account**  
can you delete an ask **on chegg**  
can you ask **instagram to** delete **an account**

Ty Lee  
  
**Today** 2:20 AM  
Ty Lee  
  
TY LEE  
  
Are you there???  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, turns out I have no self-control, and what was supposed to be only a Tumblr and texting graphic format fic has somehow become a lot more. But am I having fun? Yes, definitely yes. And I hope you are too!
> 
> @Pineapple_Frenzy's comment on the last chapter made me want to do something that shows more details about the notes. It works out great on desktop, but on mobile, not so much. I haven't made the coding changes for this to the first chapter because I'm not sure if it adds to the reader's experience or takes away from it. :3
> 
> Also, the mongoose/lizard thing was inspired by canon (you know, The Holy Trinity of Ty Lee/Azula/Mai chasing the Gaang in mongoose lizards.) And, Zuko being an ethical hacking enthusiast comes from his ability to break into highly secure military bases without breaking a sweat. Gotta love him. 
> 
> Finally, thank you so much to everyone who read and left kudos/comments! I have never done something like this before — coding and writing for a single project — and it made me incredibly happy that you guys enjoyed it. <3
> 
> Comments/kudos are much appreciated!


	3. anon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some revelations are made, and some are (inevitably) not.

Suki 💚  
  
**Today** 2:33 AM  
Suki?  
  
Are you awake?  
  
**Today** 2:42 AM  
Hey  
  
What's up?  
  
I have been staring at something for the last one hour  
  
And I feel stupid  
  
Well. It's 3:00. It's kind of what you do.  
  
Rude  
  
But here you go  
  
More food to tear me down lmao  
  
  
  
Hm  
  
Interesting  
  
Fuck off  
  
Why would I even say something like that?  
  
Because...  
  
*cue drum rolls*  
  
Shut up  
  
I don’t know, Suki. It’s nice to talk to him obviously but then I think about how I’m basically falling back into the same pattern as last time  
  
And, well. We all know how last time ended  
  
Did you talk to him about this?  
  
Lmao what  
  
What am I even supposed to say?  
  
Hey, Zuko. Remember when we were like super close and there was some weird will-we-won't-we shit going on between us but then you went back to dating your ex who you have known for *thinks for a hot second* YOUR WHOLE LIFE  
  
That took you very little time to type  
  
Oh and also, your ex is super scary and probably keeps KNIVES hidden in her outfit  
ALSO she wears the perfect fucking winged liner :)))  
  
Wow, you really have thought about this, haven't you?  
  
Obviously NOT  
  
Right  
Anyway I was thinking more along the lines of talking about what exactly the two of you are  
  
Some clarity about where you stand  
  
Hahahaha I'd rather die thanks  
  
Fuck it  
  
It's 3:00 and you're right. I am morally obligated to overthink now  
  
I'm just glad we're talking again  
  
I know but you can't shy away from this conversation forever  
  
Did you ask him if he's still dating Mai?  
  
WHAT  
  
Why would I even do that?  
  
Plus, why wouldn't he be dating her?  
  
How would I know?  
  
Oh spirits  
  
Look, you're smart but sometimes you can be reallyyyy dumb  
  
What  
  
Do I have to spell it out?  
  
Yes  
  
Those chats you sent me  
  
F L I R T I N G  
  
Both of you  
  
What the duck  
  
*fuck  
  
Lmao this never gets old  
  
Screw auto correct  
  
ANYWAY we weren't  
  
That's just how we talk  
  
Interesting  
  
Ugh why am I even friends with you?  
  
Rude  
  
Sure  
  
Also, about that mongoose...?  
  
Oh boy, it's too late for that story  
  
Tomorrow  
  
Over choco chip cookie ice cream pls  
  
Done bbz 💖  
  


thepaintedlady send me a heart if we’re mutuals and i’ll tell you what i love the most about your blog #yes tumblr i'm back at 3:00 #you won i lost #real life is being a pain again #so please send me an ask #and please keep me busy

thepaintedlady **brighterthan-themoon** asked:  💙  short answer: EVERYTHING  
  
long answer: how incredibly insightful you are. everything that you post, every thought, every feeling, just.. everything. there's so much depth to it all, and everytime i go through your blog, i end up learning something new. you are special. really special.  
  
and if the world had more people like you then we would be so much better off  
#ALSO HONORABLE MENTION TO YOUR HAIR #i would die to have such pretty hair not even kidding #i mean i know this was supposed to be about your blog #but your hairrrr so prettyyy #brighterthan-themoon

Zuko  
  
**Today** 3:42 AM  
Um Katara?  
  
Hey, what's up?  
  
Holy fuck, thank heavens you're here.  
  
Is everything alright?  
  
I really, really messed up.  
  
And I'm so sorry I'm bugging you this late but I don't know who else to talk to. And this is entirely my sister's fault because she just kept talking and talking about her mongoose, and I started using my phone. But I was distracted and I did not even think and I just sent it in.  
  
Hey, Zuko?  
  
Breathe, it's okay  
  
How can I be so stupid??  
  
Tell me what's happened?  
  
Right, yes. Sorry. There's this thing that I sent. Something I should have sent without my name but I was so distracted that I forgot to take it off.  
  
Um?  
  
Is this a work thing?  
  
I guess you could say that.  
  
I could say that?  
  
Um. It's a work thing, yeah.  
  
Okay, got it. So was it like a complaint? Negative feedback?  
  
No. Not really.  
  
...okay?  
  
This is hard to explain, I'm sorry. It's just that I don't feel comfortable about sharing what I did with my name attached to it.  
  
Does that make sense?  
  
Yes, perfectly  
  
You said it's nothing negative, right?  
  
No  
  
So, it's going to be fine. Don't worry  
  
I can't.  
  
I really can't.  
  
Why am I so bad at all of this??  
  
Zuko  
  
Oh fuck. Katara, I'm so sorry. You don't have to listen to this crap. I'm so, so sorry that I sent you a text and completely went berserk.  
  
Tui and La, Zuko. You don't have to be sorry  
  
Wait, there's someone who wants to say hi  
  
  
  
Agni, Katara.  
  
That made me laugh. Thank you.  
  
I am hilarious  
  
I thought that was common knowledge by now  
  
You are the best  
  
Careful. You're stoking my already inflated ego  
  
You aren't too bad yourself either  
  
No?  
  
Definitely not  
  
BUT. You do sing corny lyrics when you're exhausted so...  
  
Guilty.  
  
I'm sorry for bothering you.  
  
Zuko  
  
You are not bothering me  
  
Yes, I am.  
  
Zuko  
  
Katara  
  
You're overthinking this  
  
I'm sorry. I think I should sleep. Things do look better in the morning.  
  
That's controversial but I'll let you have it for now  
  
Hahaha  
  
Good night, Katara.  
  
Good night, Zuko  
  
  
  
Mongz says good night too  
  
Well, I am not saying anything back.  
  
#hurt  
  
#sorry not sorry  
  
😂😂😂  
  


Suki 💚  
  
**Today** 8:53 AM  
What the hell?  
  
I overslept  
  
And my phone was on silent  
  
I mean, I figured that much  
  
I called you thrice  
  
I really didn't think Pakku would let you enter an hour late  
  
Me neither lol  
  
Ugh my head hurts  
  
No wonder. When did you sleep?  
  
I'm not sure  
  
I was talking to Zuko and then I kind of fell asleep accidentally  
  
Oh. And?  
  
And what?  
  
Fuck  
  
Pakku is glaring  
  
Just kill me  
  


thepaintedlady waking up with a phone shaped welt on my right cheek and earphones noosing my neck because my dumb ass accidentally fell asleep 10/10 do not recommend  #also guess which class i am stuck in? #yup you got it #calculus with a delicious dash of misogyny

thepaintedlady in other news, my inbox is pretty much flooded and i can't tell you how much i love every single one of you 😭💓  
  
i promise i will get back to all the asks as soon as i am out of this hell hole  #you are all so nice #i am very very grateful #thank you for putting up with my nonsense

Suki 💚  
  
**Today** 12:33 PM  
Why are you smiling at your phone?  
  
I most definitely am not  
  
Uh huh  
  
Something tells me it's the Secret Internet Life (TM)  
  
You have to stop making it sound so raunchy  
  
You have to stop smiling like that then  
  
Oof  
  
I'm just going through my inbox  
  
I got a really nice message  
  
Interesting  
  
The snark is literally reaching out of the screen to slap me on the face  
  
🙄  
  
Did you ask Zuko about you-know-what last night?  
  
No  
  
And I'm not going to either  
  
That was just a standard 3:00 am breakdown  
  
I'm fine  
  
Katara  
  
Please, Suki  
  
It's been two days and I just want to have this with him without thinking about what comes next  
  
I don't want to think so much  
  
I just want this  
  
Hey, I want you to have whatever makes you happy too. I just don't want you to get hurt  
  
I'll be fine, Suki. Promise  
  


thepaintedlady **of-pink-auras** asked:  All the hearts for you!!! 🧡💛💚💙💜🤎🖤🤍  ahhh i don’t know where to begin. you were my first friend here and i am so glad your blog turned up on my recs!  
  
you are such a rare source of positivity and i love seeing you on my dash. seriously, you are like a packet full of sunshine and cupcakes and rainbows and strawberries and joy in this otherwise bleary world, and i love you so much.  
  
also, i think i’ve already told you this 3173183619 times but i love love LOVE your photography!! especially the ones of your muse (i will gush over all those photos till i die i am not even kidding and i hope the two of you get to meet soon!)  #I LOVE YOU #you're precious bby #i still think you are too cool to be my mutual #of-pink-auras

The Gaang 💨🌊🌏⚔🎎  
  
**Today** 2:02 PM  
Toph  
is everyone on this group dead  
Unfortunately no  
Suki 💚  
Katara looks pretty dead  
Beautiful dark circles under her eyes  
F off  
Aang  
Are you okay, Katara??  
Yes, Aang. I'm fine.  
Suki is just exaggerating  
Suki 💚  
🙄  


Gaangsters 💣  
  
**Today** 2:12 PM  
Sokka 💩 has changed the group name to Gaangsters 💣  
That is a terrible group name  
Sokka 💩  
No  
Yes  
Sokka 💩  
NO  
YES  
Sokka 💩  
-_-  
-__-  
Sokka 💩  
-___-  
-____-  
Suki 💚  
What the fuck?  
Toph  
lmao trouble  
Suki 💚  
I am doing it  
I'm sorry but last time was THE LAST TIME  
Oh no  
Sokka 💩  
What's happening?  
Suki 💚 removed Sokka 💩  
Fuck  
Suki 💚 removed you  


thepaintedlady are you even best friends if you haven’t kicked each other out of group chats?  #am i right? #lol #ugh i think i am funny when i am clearly not

Zuko  
  
**Today** 3:13 PM  
Hey, just checking in to see if everything is alright at work  
  


Gaangsters 💣  
  
**Today** 3:27 PM  
Suki 💚 added you and Sokka 💩  
Sokka 💩  
You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love  
Suki 💚 removed Sokka 💩  
Lmaooo  


Zuko  
  
**Today** 3:13 PM  
Hey, just checking in to see if everything is alright at work  
  
**Today** 4:17 PM  
Hey. Things are fine. The usual, you know.  
  
So, I'm guessing you didn't get into trouble?  
  
What?  
  
You know, with the thing you sent in  
  
Oh, yes. That. Of course.  
  
It's been alright so far.  
  
It'll be alright. I'm sure  
  
Don't worry too much about it  
  
And well, what's the worst that could happen?  
  
Right. Of course.  
  
I can see the creases on your forehead, Zuko  
  
Hahaha  
  
You know me a little too well, Katara.  
  
So do you  
  
I'm glad.  
  
Me too  
  


thepaintedlady thepaintedlady thepaintedlady i can be such an idiot at times!!! thepaintedlady bringing this back because it's relevant yet again  #no nope #not giving any details #back to the asks to forget how miserable i am

thepaintedlady **fiirelord** asked:  Hey, it’s the ‘great love’ anon again. We aren’t mutuals, but I saw you were doing an ask game of sorts, and I thought I should let you know what I love the most about your blog since you’re pretty much the only reason why I worked up the courage to reach out to someone I never expected to talk to again. Anyway you're an all round amazing person, and your posts never fail to make me smile. Also, not to overstep again, but things worked out for me, and I hope they do for you as well. Thank you for being who you are.  i... this is the nicest thing ever and i don’t even know what to tell you except i am so glad you came off anon because NOW WE ARE MUTUALS!  
  
thank you. your words mean a lot to me and i... just feel very humbled. you are amazing. thank YOU for making me smile.  
  
P.S. you are not overstepping, haha. funnily things have been going great for me as well. maybe the secret to it all was to overshare on tumblr? 😂  #this is the loveliest message i have ever gotten #i teared up a little #read: a lot #fiirelord

thepaintedlady fiirelord fiirelord Sometimes life is like a dark tunnel. You can’t always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving, you will come to a better place. 

thepaintedlady fiirelord fiirelord Perfection and power are overrated. I think you are very wise to choose happiness and love.  #yes yes and YES #what’s life without happiness and love?  #it is the basis for everything  #and it is why we keep looking for people with whom we can connect #people who make us smile #people who make us feel seen and heard and important #that's it that's all

thepaintedlady fiirelord fiirelord There is nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you. 

thepaintedlady fiirelord fiirelord Thank you for tagging me @of-pink-auras.  
  
**Favourite drink:** Tea. I wasn't exactly a fan as a kid, but I realize now it actually calms me down a lot.  
  
**Favourite relaxing activity:** This will sound weird but looking at cute ducks on the internet.  
  
**Favourite calming scent:** Old books and saltwater. Coconuts too, I think.  
  
**Favourite white noise:** The sound of the ocean. Or the rain. There’s something very comforting about it.  
  
**Favourite book to get lost in:** The Tales of Ba Sing Se.  
  
**The best advice you’ve ever had:** Life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not.  
  
I don’t really know a lot of people here, so I’m not tagging anyone.  
#reblogging for the quote #but OP you have some very fine taste

thepaintedlady um i just realized i am the kind of person who finds a good blog and reblogs everything from there  #ugh #but it makes me happy #and life's too short not to do things that make you jappy #*happy #if i could type just once without a typo slipping in #just ONCE

Zuko  
  
**Today** 10:12 PM  
Hey, Katara?  
  
Everything worked out alright. Thank you.  
  
You, sir, have to stop thanking me for every little thing  
  
It's what anyone would have done  
  
Haha, I'm not so sure.  
  
Anyway can I ask you something? I've been thinking about it for a while now, and it's no compulsion. Not at all. You don't have to worry about it if you are busy or if you don't want to. You can just tell me no and I won't bother you again.  
  
Would you like to meet sometime this week?  
  
Just to catch up  
  
It's been a while and I think it'd be nice  
  
But of course, like I said, it's completely your choice. And if you don't want to I'll completely understand.  
  
Zuko  
  
Shh  
  
I'd love to  
  
Does Friday work for you?  
  
Perfectly  
  
Alright then  
  
I'll see you on Friday  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, today I'm bitter about how there is no 'fan' emoji that I could have used in the group name for my girl, Suki. It's a travesty if you ask me. Also, there was no rock emoji for Toph, and I had to settle for the earth emoji. Very, very bitter about all of this. :(
> 
> I would have liked to have this chapter out a little sooner, but I had exams. Yes, my college thinks it's alright to conduct tests every two weeks despite the state of the world. ~~Indian education system 10/10 would not recommend.~~
> 
> Again, thank you so much for all the love and all the kudos/comments/bookmarks. You guys are wonderful, and I hope you enjoyed this update! <3


	4. friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the ducks return, and Zuko resorts to the power of lists and striking out words repeatedly.

fiirelordof-pink-auras of-pink-auras @fiirelord @thepaintedlady  
Both of my ABSOLUTE FAVORITES on this beautiful, beautiful site are now mutuals!!!  #haha small world

Ty Lee  
  
**Today** 6:02 AM  
What the hell are you doing?  
  
Good morning, Zuko!  
  
Stop.  
  
I know what this is about, so before you say anything, let me just say that I’m only trying to do damage control.  
  
Excuse me?  
  
Look, Zuko, I love you, okay? And despite what Mai says about you, I know you are a really great guy. Like, really, really great.  
  
Why does everyone feel the need to preface every conversation with me?  
  
Because we really, really care about you!!!  
  
Right  
  
Anyway. Like I was saying, damage control.  
  
Yes, please explain.  
  
So, I know you’re amazing, and like, not creepy at all. But, that ask you sent in, it was um… a little strange.  
  
For fuck's sake  
  
You think I don't know that??  
  
That wasn't supposed to go with my name. How many times did I already explain this to you??!  
  
I know! I know! But I don’t want you to look bad on Tumblr. So, you know, I'm vouching for you to keep that from happening.  
  
Oh  
  
Yeah. I mean, it’s alright, though! There wasn't much damage done in the first place. She really is a nice person. We have been mutuals for a year now, and she’s the coolest blog that I follow!  
  
Yeah, you kept reblogging her stuff, which is why I started following her in the first place.  
  
Yes!!! I’m so glad that you did. She took the whole thing really well, don’t you think?  
  
Um yeah  
  
Anyway, don’t worry too much about it. It’s not like people remember what happens on social media for more than a few days.  
  
Right. Thanks, I guess.  
  
Of course, Zuko!!! 💖  
  
If you don’t mind me asking though, who is the girl you mentioned in the ask?  
  
Or guy. I wouldn’t want to be presumptuous.  
  
I mean, it’s not Mai, clearly.  
  
Uh no. It’s not Mai. It’s someone you don’t know.  
  
I met her in college.  
  
Oh!  
  
Maybe you can tell me when we meet at Ember Island next week?  
  
Uh, we'll see.  
  
I won’t tell anyone! I just love a good love story! There’s something so dreamy about it. *swoons*  
  
Right. Yeah, I guess.  
  
Anyway, it's not a love story.  
  
But you’ve been talking to her recently, right?  
  
Yeah, we’ve been talking.  
  
And, I have your friend on Tumblr to thank for that.  
  
Yes!! I know! Funny how the world works. Something a stranger wrote on the internet helped you find your way back to a friend.  
  
Yeah, I guess.  
  
Anyway, I can’t wait to meet you on Ember Island!!! I’m sure your aura is a lot pinker now!!  
  
Haha, sure.  
  
You know what, on that note, maybe I should text on our group! It’s been so long!!  
  
Oh, damn. Sure, go ahead.  
  


From: zhao_100499@fncorp.com 

Subject: Working Hours

To: zuko_102572@fncorp.com 

Hi Zuko,

It has come to my notice that you punched out of the office at 9:55 pm despite your shift ending at 10:00 pm. Please ensure this doesn’t happen again. 

Thanks,  
Zhao.

Wan Shi Tong

cute duc

cute duc **kling**  
cute duc **k**  
cute duc **k drawing**  
cute duc **k gif**  
cute duc **k names**

🚫 Peasants 🚫  
  
**Today** 9:13 AM  
Ty Lee  
Hey, guys!!!  
Azula  
Oh, so it’s that time of the year again when this group comes alive only because Ember Island is in a week.  
Mai  
clearly  
Ty Lee  
Come on, guys!! It's not like we get to meet every other day 😢  
I love Kyoshi Island but I can't say I don't miss you all!  
Ahhh I am so excited!!  
Azula  
How do I get a travel pass for my mongoose?  
Mai  
you can always bribe one of your father’s associates and find a way to smuggle it onto the plane  
What is even wrong with you?  
Mai  
excuse me?  
Why would you even suggest something like that?  
Mai  
it wasn't meant to be taken seriously, you dummy  
Oh, so you joke now?  
Mai  
guess i am not a big blah like you said i was  
Are you really bringing that up now? Ty Lee  
Guys, please don't fight!!  
Mai  
just fuck off, zuko  
Is that all you've got?   
Mai  
that's all i'm willing to invest in you  
How generous of you  
Ty Lee  
Calm down, you guys  
Azula  
Please take this mediocre and petty squabble to your DMs  
Don't spam my phone with bullshit.  
Mai  
i'm done here  
I'm done too.  
Ty Lee  
Please don't fight so much! This much negative energy is bad for your skin!  


Wan Shi Tong

cute duc

cute duc **kling**  
cute duc **k**  
cute duc **k drawing**  
cute duc **k gif**  
cute duc **k names**

Azula  
  
**Today** 11:02 AM  
www.guidetotravel.fn/emotional-support-animal-travel  
  
Read this  
  
Do NOT try to smuggle the mongoose onto the plane.  
  
Agni, Zuzu. Mai was kidding.  
  
Since when does Mai 'kid'?  
  
Sometimes I'm amazed by how little you actually know her.  
  
That's great, Azula.  
  
You're being a dick, you know that?  
  
That was completely uncalled for what you said in the group. And, I know I said I was going to have your back but not if you behave like an entitled prick with no regard for anybody else’s emotions.   
  
I'm sorry.  
  
I'm not the one you should be apologizing to.  
  
I guess work's finally getting to me.  
  
That doesn't excuse your behavior.  
  
I know.  
  
Bloody fantastic.  
  
Do something with that knowledge then.  
  


Mai  
  
**Today** 11:33 AM  
I'm sorry about how I went off on the group then  
  
ya me too  
  
How are you doing?  
  
i'm okay  
  
you?  
  
I'm okay too.  
  
cool  
  


From: zhao_100499@fncorp.com 

Subject: Required Changes

To: zuko_102572@fncorp.com

Attached:  changes.doc (13 KB) 

Hi Zuko,

Please find attached a list of all the modifications that must be made by tonight.

Thanks,  
Zhao.

Wan Shi Tong

when you hate

when you hate **your boss**  
when you hate **your job**  
when you hate **everyone**  
when you hate **your father**  
when you hate **life**

Katara  
  
**Today** 12:45 PM  
Do you ever feel like you are being watched all the time?  
  
Damn. Hello and good afternoon to you as well, I guess?  
  
Haha, sorry if that’s too loaded for a Friday morning.  
  
Nope, this is exactly how I like my Friday mornings.  
  
And to answer your question, I’m sure the Dai Li agent watching me has lost their mind by now  
  
Why, Katara, what do you even search online?  
  
Someone's curious today  
  
Haha. It’s borderline creepy how accurate the search engine auto fills are.   
  
Not to mention the ads  
  
Oh, which reminds me. Are you sure you’re okay with 8:00 tonight?  
  
Yes. Positive.  
  
Your boss won’t be a dick?  
  
He will, obviously. But he can’t expect me to work overtime day after day.  
  
It’s alright. Don’t worry about it.  
  
Great  
  
I mean, I’m glad you can make it  
  
Yeah, Katara, me too.  
  
So, Ashuna’s at 8:00?  
  
Yup  
  
  
  
For Agni's sake  
  
*cackles*  
  


Ty Lee  
  
**Today** 1:15 PM  
Your friend is tagging me on posts now.  
  
This is a nightmare.  
  
Hi, Zuko!  
  
That's so great!! She can be your first Tumblr friend!!  
  
I don't count because you know me IRL, you know.  
  
This is everything but great.  
  
I want to forget I ever sent her an ask without turning on anon.  
  
On the other hand, maybe she wants to know you a litte better.  
  
She is a complete stranger. What you're saying is ridiculous.  
  
Well, you’d be surprised to know how our auras work, Zuko. Sometimes two auras just attract each other. It's fate, you can't do anything about it.  
  
Sure, why not?  
  


fiirelordthepaintedlady thepaintedlady **rules:** bold the statements that apply to you, italicize your aspirations, then tag the last person in your notifications.  
tagged by the lovely @_song_!  
  
AIR   
**i have small hands** / **i love the night sky** / **i watch small animals and birds when i pass them by** / i drink herbal tea / i wake to see dawn / the smell of dust is comforting / **i’m valued for being wise** / **i prefer books to music** / i meditate / **i find joy in learning new truths from the world around me**  
  
FIRE   
**i don’t have straight hair** / _i always try new foods_ / summer is my favourite season / **i go without makeup in my daily life** / **i keep on track of my tasks and finish them on time** / **i see beauty in everything** / **i smile at everyone i pass** / **i always fear history repeating itself** / **i can love unconditionally**  
  
WATER   
**i wear bracelets on my wrists** / i love the bustle of the city / **i have more than one set of piercings** / **i read poetry** / **i love the sound of a thunderstorm** / **i want to travel the world** / **i sleep till midday most days** / **i love dimly lit diners and fluorescent signs** / **i rewatch kids’ shows out of nostalgia** / **i see emotions in colours not words**  
  
EARTH   
i wear glasses or contacts / i enjoy doing the laundry / i am a vegetarian or vegan / **i have an excellent sense of time** / _my humour is very cheerful_ / **i am a valued advisor to my friends** / **i believe in true love** / **i love the chill of mountain air** / i’m always listening to music / **i am highly trusted by the people in my life**  
  
tagging @fiirelord (no pressure though!)  fiirelord **rules:** bold the statements that apply to you, italicize your aspirations, then tag the last person in your notifications.  
tagged by @thepaintedlady.  
  
AIR   
i have small hands / **i love the night sky** / **i watch small animals and birds when i pass them by** / **i drink herbal tea** / **i wake to see dawn** / the smell of dust is comforting / i’m valued for being wise / **i prefer books to music** / **i meditate** / **i find joy in learning new truths from the world around me**  
  
FIRE  
i don’t have straight hair / _i always try new foods_ / **summer is my favourite season** / **i go without makeup in my daily life** / **i keep on track of my tasks and finish them on time** / _i see beauty in everything_ / _i smile at everyone i pass_ / **i always fear history repeating itself** / _i can love unconditionally_  
  
WATER  
i wear bracelets on my wrists / i love the bustle of the city / i have more than one set of piercings / **i read poetry** / i love the sound of a thunderstorm / **i want to travel the world** / i sleep till midday most days / **i love dimly lit diners and fluorescent signs** / **i rewatch kids’ shows out of nostalgia** / **i see emotions in colours not words**  
  
EARTH  
**i wear glasses or contacts** / **i enjoy doing the laundry** / i am a vegetarian or vegan / _i have an excellent sense of time_ / _my humour is very cheerful_ / i am a valued advisor to my friends / **i believe in true love** / i love the chill of mountain air / i’m always listening to music / _i am highly trusted by the people in my life_  
  
tagging @of-pink-auras #thanks for the tag #thepaintedlady

Badger Frog Notes  
  
1\. It’s really nice to see you after so long.  
  
~~2\. I really missed you.~~  
  
~~2\. Breaking up with Mai wasn’t easy, and talking to you over the last few days has been the happiest I have been in a very long time.~~  
  
~~2\. Are you seeing someone now?~~  
  
2\. How’s college going?  
  
~~3\. I know you still have time till you graduate, but you said you’re a little confused about what to do next, and I just wanted you to know that I’m here if you ever want to talk about anything.~~  
  
3\. How’s Sokka? Your dad, your grandmother?  
  
~~4\. Do you ever think about the night we met? Because I do. I still think about that stupid party we met in, and what you looked like under the green and yellow lights and I just keep wondering what would have happened had I not left early.~~  
  
~~4\. I feel like I wasted a lot of time when it comes to you, us, whatever we are. We’re not just friends, are we? It has always felt like something more.~~  
  
~~4\. I'm terrifed we'll stop talking like last time, and everything will just slip through my fingers once again.~~  
  
4\. We should hang out more.  
  


Azula  
  
**Today** 7:06 PM  
Can you call Li and Lo and let them know we’re coming next week?  
  
They’re still terrified of me after I fired them last year.  
  
You literally hired them the very next day.  
  
Yeah, but they're still scared.  
  
Not that I blame them  
  
...  
  
I'll call them later. I have plans for the evening.  
  
With Mai?  
  
...no  
  
You don't have other friends.  
  
Ouch  
  
I do, actually.  
  
Since when?  
  
Why is it so hard to believe that I can have friends?  
  
Honestly?  
  
No. That was rhetorical.  
  
Meh.  
  
Anyway, I'll call Li and Lo later. I have to leave now.  
  
Wait  
  
Zuzu  
  
Do I know who you're going out with?  
  
I'm not sure.  
  
She's a friend from college.  
  
Oh  
  
Wait, is it that girl?  
  
What?  
  
The girl you kept talking to on your last summer break here. Right before you and Mai got back together. Again.  
  
I can't remember her name.  
  
Katara  
  
Yeah.  
  
Yeah, like you're going out with her?  
  
Yes.  
  
Just the two of you?  
  
Yeah.  
  
Hmm  
  
Don't be an imbecile.  
  
I didn't even say anything, Zuzu.  
  
Sure  
  
Enjoy your night.  
  
...  
  


Uncle  
  
**Today** 7:43 PM  
Uncle, I'm out, and there's a shop here that sells tea leaves. Do you want me to pick up anything that I can bring over tomorrow?  
  
Hello, nephew... Some jasmine and ginseng would be splendid...  
  
Great. I'll get them, Uncle.  
  
  
  


Katara  
  
**Today** 7:55 PM  
Hey, I'm here. Text me when you reach.  
  
I'll be there in 2 minutes  
  
**Today** 7:58 PM  
Hey, Zuko?  
  
I like the new haircut  
  
What?  
  
Oh shit, you're here?  
  
Where are you? I can't see you.  
  
But I can see you  
  
Oh, come on.  
  
  
  
Katara  
  
*cackles*  
  
You look cute when you're all flustered and confused  
  
This isn't fair  
  
Where should I be looking?  
  
Close. Very close.  
  
Katara, come on.  
  
Hold on  
  
I see you  
  
About damn time, mister  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello hi, I hope you liked this chapter! When I started writing this, I planned to wrap it all up in 6-7 chapters. Needless to say, that is definitely not going to happen. This keeps writing itself, and I. Just. Can't. Stop. Send help pls. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and thank you for all the kudos/comments/bookmarks! You are all the absolute best! <3


	5. memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sokka turns to memes, Zuko drinks... tea, and Katara deals with all of it.

thepaintedlady i was having a genuinely good day today — and then my brother happened to it  #am i surprised? #nope #it’s a pattern #once we went to this carnival with a fortune teller #i was having THE TIME OF MY LIFE asking the lady questions about my future #(she said she saw a great romance for me fyi) #i’m not saying she was the most credible person #but my brother definitely did not have to go out of his way to prove that she was a fraud #don’t ask me how he did it #just don't

Zuko  
  
**Today** 10:44 PM  
I just keep feeling horrible about how tonight went. I’m so, so sorry.  
  
Hey, it’s not your fault at all  
  
I’m just such a klutz, and I’m really sorry, Katara.  
  
Zuko  
  
It’s not your fault that my brother thinks it’s appropriate to sneak up on people  
  
And really, it could very easily have been me to drop that ice cream on your shirt  
  
But it wasn’t. That’s the whole point.  
  
Would it make you feel better if I dropped ice cream on your shirt?  
  
Yes  
  
Most definitely, yes.  
  
Tui and La, Zuko. I was kidding.  
  
Oh  
  
Seriously, Zuko. I can take care of a damned stain. Don’t worry about it  
  
I’m still really sorry  
  
Zuko  
  
Right, okay. I’ll just shut up.  
  
Good  
  
Now, if you will, I have a brother to talk to :)  
  


Sokka 💩  
  
**Today** 10:58 PM  
  
  
  
  
**Today** 11:08 PM  
...  
  
...  
  
Did you make these?  
  
Of course  
  
A true artist never plagiarizes  
  
Those are templates  
  
Not exactly the hallmark of originality  
  
Tsk tsk  
  
You are spoiling the moment, baby sister  
  
Let's talk about your floppy-haired boyfriend  
  
HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND  
  
And he is not floppy-haired  
  
Are you sure you don't have a type?  
  
Why are you so obsessed with Jet??  
  
Ugh SHUT UP  
  
🥺🥺🥺  
  
What is even wrong with you?  
  
Do you have any idea how difficult it is to remove ice cream stains?  
  
Oh WAIT you don’t  
  
Because you have never done laundry in your entire life  
  
NEVER  
  
Hey, I do laundry now  
  
That adds up because YOUR SOCKS STINK  
  
Whoa whoa  
  
UGH SOKKA  
  
Look, I'm sorry  
  
That really was an accident  
  
But the two of you sure did look cozyyy  
  
Spirits  
  
For the 8731139th time he was just showing me his boss’s social media  
  
OKAY?  
  
Why are you screaming?  
  
Have you given me a reason not to?  
  
I’m just saying there was a lot of giggling and heart eyes  
  
You know what?  
  
BYE  
  
Wait wait wait  
  
Let’s invite him to game night?  
  
I need to redeem myself   
  
Scratch that  
  
I need a redemption arc  
  
No  
  
Absolutely not  
  
I don't need a redemption arc?  
  
No, I'm not inviting Zuko  
  
Why not?  
  
Because  
  
I don't know  
  
Great, done. We are inviting him  
  
Look, I’m sure he has better things to do than spend weekdays with a bunch of college students  
  
He is exactly 7 months older than me  
  
And, you know that how?  
  
A man never divulges his secrets  
  
Just say that you stalked his social media and go  
  
I will neither confirm nor deny that  
  
...  
  
Anyway, no  
  
Just ask him  
  
Please  
  
Pretty please  
  
Why are you doing this?  
  
It’s nice to see you stop worrying about everyone and just have some fun   
  
You looked like you were having fun today  
  
Yes, before you shoved us and ice cream stained my prettiest blue blouse  
  
What can I say?  
  
Mistakes maketh a man  
  
BYE  
  
Just ask him please?  
  
Fine  
  
Whatever  
  


thepaintedlady one tablespoon of dishwashing liquid + two cups of cool water to remove ice cream stains  #you'll thank me one day

Suki 💚  
  
**Yesterday** 11:57 PM  
So...?  
  
**Today** 12:05 AM  
What?  
  
How was your date?  
  
...  
  
Sokka told you?  
  
Only because you didn't  
  
There was nothing to "tell"  
  
Uh huh  
  
We were just hanging out  
  
Giggling and throwing heart eyes?  
  
I will kill Sokka  
  
To be fair, I wrung out the details from him  
  
Ew  
  
Gutter brain 🙄🙄  
  
I want deetz pls  
  
There are no deetz  
  
🙄🙄  
  
I would ask your brother but he is snoring my ears off  
  
The two of you are together, and you spent all your time gossiping about me?  
  
...  
  
And eating blubbered seal jerky 💙  
  
Now you sound like Sokka  
  
Ew  
  
TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TODAY  
  
Nothing, okay?  
  
We just hung out like we used t  
  
It was nice to catch up again  
  
Also you should know, he did mention that he’s not dating Mai anymore  
  
Oh  
  
Damn  
  
So...?  
  
Nothing  
  
So, nothing  
  
Let's not, please  
  
Katara  
  
Just. Not now.  
  
Fine  
  
I should go  
  
I have a few submissions lined up  
  
Okay, then  
  
See you tomorrow?  
  
Yes  
  
Tell Sokka I hate him  
  


thepaintedlady things that made me smile today:  
  
1\. i met an old friend after ages today but not even for a moment did it feel like we hadn’t seen each other in so long  
  
2\. we spent most of our time giggling and just ribbing each other and i felt strangely... calm? at peace?  
  
3\. he remembered my very niche choice of ice cream toppings  
  
4\. my brother made me personalized memes (i smiled for exactly one second but then i was reminded of That One Thing He Did To Spoil My Evening, and all my affections went buh-bye)  
#it’s 3:00 and i’m emo #please feel free to reblog and add your list of happy smiley things #rainy day fund

thepaintedlady  of-pink-auras thepaintedlady things that made me smile today:  
  
1\. i met an old friend after ages today but not even for a moment did it feel like we hadn’t seen each other in so long  
  
2\. we spent most of our time giggling and just ribbing each other and i felt strangely... calm? at peace?  
  
3\. he remembered my very niche choice of ice cream toppings  
  
4\. my brother made me personalized memes (i smiled for exactly one second but then i was reminded of That One Thing He Did To Spoil My Evening, and all my affections went buh-bye)  
of-pink-auras 1\. A few more days till i take a vacation and meet my lovely muse!!  
  
2\. One of my sisters called me today, and we ended up talking for almost three hours 💖  
  
3\. I think a friend of mine is in love!! He kept stuttering and flushing on a group video call, and it was adorable ahhh!!!  
#DID I HEAR A TRIP WITH YOUR MUSE #AHHH THE PICTURES #I AM SO EXCITED #ALSO these are all so wholesome #💝💝💝 #rainy day fund

Zuko  
  
**Today** 8:03 AM  
Hi. I know you’re sleeping but I saw these on my morning run, and thought you should see them.  
  
  
  
**Today** 2:12 PM  
Aww they are adorable  
  
I just woke up  
  
Gotta love Saturdays  
  


thepaintedlady fiirelord fiirelord Tagged by @of-pink-auras, so here's my lock screen.  Tagging @thepaintedlady (no pressure, though!)  #ooh this is fun #i swear your wallpaper looks familiar #i just can’t put my finger on it 

thepaintedlady tagged by @fiirelord, and voila!  Tagging @brighterthan-themoon (only if you want to)!  #my dumb ass forgot to put the screenshot in the last reblog #psa: sleep clogged brain cells aren't tumblr friendly

Zuko  
  
**Today** 2:45 PM  
Can’t really say good morning. So, good afternoon?  
  
Hope you slept well.  
  
I mean, you must have. Because there’s no reason for you not to, but yeah.  
  
**Today** 3:57 PM  
Hi hi  
  
I’m supposed to meet Sokka and Suki and I’m running late  
  
Damn  
  
Talk to you later?  
  
Yes, definitely. Have fun!  
  
You too  
  
Don’t overwork and don’t be late to your uncle’s  
  
Yes, ma'am.  
  


thepaintedlady my brother is wearing his girlfriend’s oversized hoodie. ugh, the disgusting romcom of it all.  #kidding #i am kidding #they are sweethearts #and i love them

Sokka 💩  
  
**Today** 8:53 PM  
In summary  
  
  
  
Can you please stop making memes?  
  
Those were your exact words btw  
  
  
  
You can't beat me at my own game  
  
Watch me  
  
Did you ask Zuko?  
  
Oh shit  
  
This is very irresponsible of you, young lady  
  
BYE  
  


Zuko  
  
**Today** 9:03 PM  
Hey, I was wondering if you’re free Tuesday night? My friends and I get together once every month and play ridiculous games  
  
Mostly my brother draws and we try to make sense of his horrendous scrawling but yeah  
  
Anyway, I know you have a lot going on work-wise and I’ll completely understand if you can’t come  
  
For the record, I’d love it if you were there  
  
Everyone should see Sokka’s paintings once in their life  
  


thepaintedlady sheesh_i_was_only_teasing sheesh_i_was_only_teasing **01:** Do you regret anything?  
**02:** Are you insecure?  
**03:** Do you like someone?  
**04:** Have you ever stayed up 48 hours?  
**05:** Do you miss someone?  
**06:** How exactly are you feeling at the moment?  
**07:** Have you ever broken someone’s heart?  
**08:** Would it be hard to kiss the last person you kissed?  
**09:** Do you have a friend of the opposite sex who you can act your complete self around?  
**10:** Who was the last person of the opposite sex you talked to?  
#please ask #and save me from myself

thepaintedlady **_song_** asked:  07 for the asks? 💔  **07:** Have you ever broken someone’s heart?  
  
i have. it was obviously never the intention, but it did happen.  #infodump in the tags #my ex happens to be a very close friend of mine who i have known since we were kids #we started dating really young and it went on for a long time #i guess it felt right till it didn’t #i started to feel trapped and no longer like myself #idk it just got really bad and i started looking forward to being alone and away from him #anyway i broke up #he didn’t take it very well #and ladies and gentlemen that is how i ended up breaking someone’s heart #it’s not a pleasant experience #but gotta love yourself first so yeah #but we are good friends now so it’s not all bad #end infodump #oh look it’s oversharing hours again #phew this got long #_song_

thepaintedlady **brighterthan-themoon** asked:  06? xx  **06:** How exactly are you feeling at the moment?  
  
a little off tbh  #you know sometimes you get really used to talking to someone #just sharing silly details about your day #and then both of you have a busy day and you don’t talk a lot #and it’s obviously alrught because you are busy and they are busy #*alright #but you still can’t help but miss them? #am i being weird? #anyway it is oversharing hours so there you go #brighterthan-themoon

thepaintedlady **sheesh_i_was_only_teasing** asked:  08 please!  **08:** Would it be hard to kiss the last person you kissed?  
  
EXTREMELY HARD  #i casually dated a guy a few months ago #kinda hot #but um, like... passionate about the wrong things #so no #just the thought of having to kiss him again— #no thank you very much #sheesh_i_was_only_teasing

Zuko  
  
**Today** 12:13 AM  
Kattaraa  
  
So sorrry I didmt seee your mesdages  
  
I was helpnig my unvle  
  
Then he made me wacth a docymntryy  
  
Love amnogst the drgpnns  
  
It was sooooooo badddddd  
  
Wow  
  
And I thought I had seen everything  
  
Is your uncle with you?  
  
I thnik?  
  
How much did you drink, Zuko?  
  
Veryyy litttle  
  
Right  
  
I feeel free  
  
But I'm prboblly just drnuk  
  
Yeah, buddy  
  
Oh  
  
Shuold I sleepp  
  
Yes, Zuko. I think you should do that.  
  
Okkay  
  
**Today** 12:49 AM  
Kattaaaraaaa  
  
I nevr told you this  
  
You lookeed beeaytful yestrdayy  
  
But you loook beaautful evry dayy  
  
**Today** 1:03 AM  
Um thanks?  
  
I hope you're sleeping now  
  
We'll have a lot to talk about in the morning 😂  
  


thepaintedlady **of-pink-auras** asked:  03, please? 💘  **03:** Do you like someone?  
  
honestly? yes. i like someone a lot, and i have liked him for some time now. ~~i hate how juvenile this sounds~~ but i don’t think i’m ready to admit that out loud to anyone, let alone him.  #i’m really grateful i have this blog #because i get to vent and clear my head #and i get to sound out all these thoughts swirling within me #i can’t do this even with my best friend irl #it’s just too real #ANYWAY i love this site and i love everyone who is here #of-pink-auras

Zuko  
  
**Today** 6:01 AM  
AZULA  
  
WHAT THE FUCK WAS THERE IN THE TEA LEAVES THAT YOU SENT UNCLE  
  
I texted Katara and she probably thinks I’m an idiot now  
  
My head still feels heavy  
  
I feel like something ran over me  
  
Oh fuck  
  
Fuck  
  
So, these are clearly not for you  
  
I'm so sorry  
  
Agni, I'm so sorry  
  
Please forget that I ever sent these  
  
I think there’s still some alcohol in my system  
  
Okay, I’ll stop texting now  
  
Bye  
  
**Today** 12:12 PM  
Hi  
  
😂😂😂  
  
I'm sorry I can't be your friend anymore, Sober Zuko  
  
Drunk Zuko is my new favorite person on this planet  
  
Yeah, yeah. I get it. This is hilarious.  
  
Is it?  
  
Don't push it  
  
Lmao  
  
So, I don’t know if you saw the messages that I sent you yesterday but there’s a small thing at my brother’s place later this week  
  
I was wondering if you wanted to come?  
  
Oh, yeah. I didn’t think you’d want me around anymore, that’s all.  
  
Are you kidding?  
  
Your coolness has officially skyrocketed, my friend  
  
Sure, Katara.  
  
Um this sounds like a really close thing? I wouldn’t want to impose.  
  
🙄  
  
Do you have anything else to do on Tuesday?  
  
No  
  
Do you hate me?  
  
wHAT?  
  
*What?  
  
No  
  
Of course not  
  
Do you want to hang out with me and meet my loser friends?  
  
Yes and maybe?  
  
Very well  
  
I'll text you the address in a bit  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question. Should I stop making memes or should I STOP making memes?
> 
> On another note, pretty much the only reason why I started writing this was to make myself laugh, and in the midst of all that's going on, in these times which are trying for reasons more than one, I can only hope that it did the same for you today. Thank you for reading, and thank you for all the love! <3


	6. around ba sing se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which floppy-haired boys and memes recur.

Ty Lee  
  
**Today** 6:23 AM  
What exactly is the Tumblr etiquette?  
  
Good morning, Zuko!  
  
I'm not sure I understand your question 🙁  
  
Your friend keeps tagging me everywhere and sending me asks. When does it stop?  
  
She tagged me once, I tagged her back. Isn’t that supposed to be the end?  
  
No!!!  
  
Once you’re mutuals the tagging never stops 💜  
  
That’s what I love about this site 😢  
  
What in the world is wrong with everyone? Why would I want to share personal details with a stranger on the internet?!  
  
Don’t look at it like that!  
  
Look at it as a warm community of people you chanced upon because technology made it possible 💜  
  
Agni, I can’t get into this now.  
  
Please tell me how I can make her stop?  
  
You can’t 🙁  
  
Unless you stop responding to her tags...?  
  
What?  
  
That’s rude. Why would I do that?  
  
Exactly!!  
  
Like I said, once you’re mutuals the tagging never stops 💖  
  
Great  
  
Fantastic  
  
🧡🧡  
  


fiirelord **thepaintedlady** asked:  Mutuals appreciation 🌻 when you receive this, send this to 10 blogs that never fail to make you smile 💛  Wow, that is extremely kind of you to say. Thank you!  
  
P.S. I don’t think it’s a secret at this point but yours is my favorite blog, haha.  


Katara  
  
**Today** 12:15 PM  
Choose wisely  
  
🍺 or 🍾 or 🍻?  
  
Um what is this for?  
  
Too many questions  
  
Now choose  
  
...okay  
  
Here goes nothing.  
  
🍺  
  
Okay, done  
  
What?  
  
Behold  
  
  
  
Katara  
  
😘😘😘  
  
Hilarious  
  
I know I am  
  
🙄  
  


Azula  
  
**Today** 12:34 PM  
I'm giving up technology.  
  
You work at a tech firm.  
  
Your point being?  
  
Daddy Dearest is still alive, and you still haven’t got your share of the inheritance.  
  
...  
  
Anyway, what’s on Zuzu-has-an-existential-crisis hours today?  
  
Not funny.  
  
And, you know exactly what all of this is about.  
  
Agni, it's that girl again.  
  
How mediocre.  
  
She has a name.  
  
Irrelevant.  
  
Are you in love or something?  
  
Excuse me?  
  
You are insufferable when you talk about her. Not to mention redder than Ty Lee's ridiculous heart-shaped cushions.  
  
Ty Lee has heart shaped cushions?  
  
How do you not know? Mai bought them for her ages ago.  
  
Oh  
  
What?  
  
Nothing. Only that doesn’t sound like the Mai I know, that’s all.  
  
But I guess it’s different between girl friends.  
  
Right?  
  
Oh, yes. Totally.  
  
Right.  
  
Anyway, I think if you like that girl you should at least tell her.  
  
Katara  
  
Irrelevant.  
  
Just tell her, Zuzu. Pining is so pathetic.  
  
...  
  
You should also know that it was cactus juice.  
  
In the tea leaves.  
  
Wait, what?  
  
WHAT??  
  
**Today** 1:23 PM  
AZULA??  
  
**Today** 1:56 PM  
Sorry, it's my mongoose again.  
  
No, it isn't.  
  
In my defense, I read that cactus juice helps with blood sugar levels. And adding it to tea leaves helps.   
  
Where??  
  
Who the fuck would write that?  
  
Well, it’s not like much harm was done.  
  
Anyway, gotta go now, Zuzu. Bye.  
  
AZULA  
  
😘😘😘  
  
Please do not send me that emoji ever again.  
  
😘😘😘  
  


Wan Shi Tong

cactus juice

cactus juice **uses**  
cactus juice **benefits**  
cactus juice **alcohol**  
cactus juice **aphrodisiac**  
cactus juice **poisoning**

Wan Shi Tong

cute duc

cute duc **kling**  
cute duc **k**  
cute duc **k drawing**  
cute duc **k gif**  
cute duc **k names**

From: thesisters@sozinassoc.com

Subject: Clarification Required

To: zuko_102572@fncorp.com

Greetings of the day, sir.

Item number 34 on the list of requirements that Miss Azula has sent reads _dead earthworms/rodents/insects._ We hope you understand our hesitancy in contacting your beloved sister herself, and await a clarification from your end. 

Warm regards,  
The Sisters Li and Lo.

Chan Work  
  
**Today** 2:22 PM  
Hey man, can you cover for me for half an hour?  
  
Sure bruh  
  
Everything okay??  
  
Yeah, just need some fresh air.  
  
No worries dude  
  
Chan The Man's got you  
  
Thanks, really appreciate it  
  


FAMILY...  
  
**Today** 2:45 PM  
Uncle added you to FAMILY...  
Uncle  
Hello nephew and niece...  
After struggling for a few days, the groupchat is finally ready...  
I was wondering if a GIF could be used as the chat name...  
No, Uncle.  
Azula  
Did you like the tea, Uncle?  
Uncle  
Yes...!! Very much...!!  
I needed to unwind...  
Your brother did too...  
Azula  
Agni, at least someone agrees.  
Zuzu, take note.  
Hold the fuck on.  
Uncle  
Nephew... profanities do not suit a fine young gentleman like you...  
DID THE TWO OF YOU PLAN THIS??  
Azula  
Damn, it's my mongoose again.  
Uncle??  
I can see you are reading my messages.  
UNCLE??  


Chan Work  
  
**Today** 2:56 PM  
Do you mind if I take another 10 minutes?  
  
No problemo. Big C’s got your back.  
  
:)  
  


fiirelord thepaintedlady of-pink-auras And so the countdown begins!! I am so excited to be meeting my muse this weekend, and cannot wait to get back into photography once again!! In the meantime, here’s a throwback to something I clicked the last time we met!! 🖤 

Katara  
  
**Today** 5:23 PM  
ZUKO  
  
HELP  
  
Hi?  
  
I need to master memes  
  
...okay  
  
You think I'm crazy  
  
No  
  
Absolutely not.  
  
How can I help you?  
  
I need the best meme material to shut up Sokka once and for all  
  
And I mean THE BEST  
  
The kind that’ll stop him from ever making stupid memes on me   
  
Wow, he makes memes on you?  
  
YES  
  
And psst  
  
I do kind of enjoy them but he can never know that  
  
This is war now and only I can win  
  
Okay, Katara.  
  
I still don’t know where I come in though.  
  
I’m sending memes  
  
Designed by yours truly  
  
You need to tell me which ones make you laugh  
  
No offense but you’re kind of grumpy  
  
So if it makes you laugh, I’ll know it’s funny  
  
Hey, I’m never grumpy around you.   
  
Zuko, you once told me “I’m never happy.”  
  
And then you scowled  
  
That was before, okay?.  
  
Before?  
  
Well, yeah.  
  
Anyway, fire away. Send me your memes.  
  
Right  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Damn, these are brutal.  
  
You really do aim to maim.  
  
Thank you ⭐  
  
Okay, I have a dumb idea.  
  
All ears  
  
Your brother's kind of into tech?  
  
Kind of?  
  
That'd be an understatement  
  
What's your plan, Clever Clogs?  
  
Um hold on  
  
**Today** 6:12 PM  
THAT’S ROUGH BUDDY 1.2  
IM IN YR LOOP LOOKING FOR BRAINCELLS  
ERROR 404  
IM OUTTA YR LOOP  
VISIBLE “UR AN IDIOT”  
KTHXBYE  
  
Wait, is this technobabble for Sokka is an idiot?  
  
Um yeah  
  
This seemed way funnier in my head.  
  
ZUKO THIS MAKES NO SENSE TO ME BUT I LOVE IT SO MUCH  
  
DO YOU KNOW I’D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU RIGHT NOW??  
  
I mean anything you’d want me to do  
  
Fuck, this still sounds wrong  
  
You’re amazing  
  
THANK YOU  
  
I try  
  
This really will shut Sokka up huh  
  
I’m sure you’ll find another way even if this doesn’t  
  
Lmao  
  
Also, I’ll see you tonight right?  
  
Yes, of course.  
  
Should I bring something?  
  
Killer memes if you can pls  
  
Got it  
  


fiirelord Destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to work out.  #musings from my uncle

Azula  
  
**Today** 7:12 PM  
Wait, did you get a leave sanctioned?  
  
For what?  
  
For Ember Island, dumdum.  
  
Obviously not. You think my boss will agree to that?  
  
I’m going to come down with a stomach bug in four days time.  
  
That’s believable. You always were a weak sickly child.  
  
...  
  
Also, please don’t send lists with items such as dead rodents to Li and Lo.   
  
I spent twenty minutes on the phone explaining why you have a mongoose.  
  
Aww, I’m so sorry you had to go through that for me, Zuzu.  
  
The sincerity is touching.  
  
😘😘😘  
  


Katara  
  
**Today** 8:03 PM  
Heads up  
  
Sokka starts clicking everyone’s pictures after he gets slightly buzzed  
  
Um  
  
It's for his meme folder  
  
Capturing expressions, he says  
  
Wow  
  
Yeah  
  
So, you know, eyes sharp, soldier  
  
Right  
  
Thanks for the warning, I guess.  
  
Don't worry  
  
I’ll text you if I think you’re under his radar  
  
Um thanks. I'll do the same?  
  
Deal  
  
**Today** 8:32 PM  
🚨🚨🚨  
  
**Today** 8:33 PM  
🚨  
  
**Today** 9:01 PM  
🚨🚨🚨  
  


The Gaang 💨🌊🌏⚔🎎🔥  
  
**Today** 9:33 PM  
Katara added you to The Gaang 💨🌊🌏⚔🎎🔥  
[unknown]  
Zuko, buddy, the moment you wrote lolcode for me I knew this was going to be a bromance for the ages  
Katara  
Ugh  
Suki please take away his phone  
[unknown]  
Done  
Um thanks for tonight guys. It was really fun.  
[unknown]  
no offense but i was convinced your entire family is full of little shits ever since your pops didn’t pay us back   
Katara  
TOPH  
It's alright.  
[unknown]  
ffs sugar queen  
i'm just saying sparky is nice  
[unknown]  
This is a Hotman Zuko Appreciation groupchat now 🥰🥰  
Um thanks guys  


Katara  
  
**Today** 10:22 PM  
I’m sorry my friends are such idiots  
  
Also, thanks for the ride 💜  
  
Are you home?  
  
Hey, no actually. There’s a blockade right outside my place and cars aren't moving.  
  
Oh shit. Is everything okay?  
  
Yeah, I think.  
  
From what I can make out, it's a student protest.  
  
No shit  
  
Tui and La, is it Jet??  
  
Um floppy-haired and eyebrow-y and annoying but charming??  
  
I know Jet.  
  
You do??  
  
Yeah. I can't tell if it's him though.  
  
Oh  
  
Yeah, so I met him on the flight when I was shifting here  
  
He showed me around Ba Sing Se  
  
Zuko  
  
You too?  
  
What?  
  
I know how Jet shows people around Ba Sing Se  
  
Oh  
  
Um okay  
  
What are the odds?  
  
AGAHDSKLAKDLKL I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING  
  
Well, this is awkward.  
  
Oh fuck. It really is Jet.  
  
Of course it is  
  
What's he protesting against?  
  
The Dai Li is brainwashing students...?  
  
Damn  
  
That sounds better than the last few campaigns he ran  
  
Yeah, it really does.  
  
I feel like I could get behind this campaign.  
  
Shh Zuko  
  
They're watching us, remember?  
  
I thought your Dai Li agent gave up on you.  
  
Lmao  
  
Oh cars are moving bye  
  
**Today** 10:47 PM  
Text when you reach home, okay?  
  
**Today** 10:50 PM  
Just did.  
  
Good  
  
I have something for you  
  
www.hostforfree.ek/users/katara/forzuko  
  
What's this?  
  
Open it  
  
Um okay  
  


  
  
  
  


Katara  
  
**Today** 10:56 PM  
Katara  
  
*cackles*  
  
On another note, how do you code for fun??  
  
It took me ages to do this  
  
You made the whole thing?  
  
With extensive searching of course  
  
I’m still surprised it works lol  
  
**Today** 11:02 PM  
Zuko?  
  
Sorry  
  
I think I like the mongoose now.  
  
I bet you do 😂  
  


fiirelordthepaintedlady thepaintedlady Sometimes I’m convinced love is in the smallest of all gestures. 

Wan Shi Tong

what if someone

what if someone **makes a weirdly specific application for you**  
what if someone **makes you feel special**  
what if someone **comes in your dream**  
what if someone **ignores you**  
what if someone **knows who you are**

Wan Shi Tong

platonic vs

platonic vs **romantic**  
platonic vs **friendship**  
platonic vs **socratic**  
platonic vs **aristocratic**  
platonic vs **catatonic**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the last half an hour, I have been asking myself how the mongoose has become a narrative element that drives forward the romance. Quite predictably, I do not have an answer. ~~Is this a full-fledged crack fic now?~~
> 
> The absolutely lovely @blahblahbayern suggested that I could include LOLCODE in here, and I was absolutely floored by the idea because what's better than only memes? Yup, LOLCODE and memes. Zuko resorting to good ol' Wan Shi Tong to figure out what someone making an application means— once again, a result of @blahblahbayern's galaxy brain. I hope you liked this! <3
> 
>  **Also, I think the link-like look makes it obvious but please hover over our fav mongoose's message if you're on PC, and click on it if you're on mobile.** Mongz just has a lot to say.
> 
> Finally, thank you so much for reading, and being here! Your kudos/comments/bookmarks mean the world to me, and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! <3


	7. knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which panic-typing and one-liners take center stage.

Suki 💚  
  
**Today** 9:00 AM  
So, last night was fun 😏  
  
It’s entirely too early for you and your cryptic emojis  
  
Back in an hour then bb 💖  
  
Go away  
  
Listen to Pakku or something  
  
Tick tock  
  
T-59  
  
Bye :)  
  


thepaintedlady good morning to everyone but my advanced calculus professor 

thepaintedlady **anonymous** asked:  If you don’t mind answering, why do you hate your calculus professor so much?  uh... i assume you haven’t been on this blog long enough to see me chronicle my adventures in advanced calculus this semester.  
  
sigh.  
  
where do i even begin?  
  
the very beginning, perhaps.  
  
so, my major has nothing to do with calculus — it’s as far away from the realm of calculus and math as possible (it’s political science btw) — and this asshole, on the very first day of class starts off by mispronouncing my name (it was on purpose if you ask me) and tells me that he sees no point in teaching “someone like me”.  
  
to which, of course, i asked what that was supposed to mean. and you know what he said? i’m quoting him here, word for word— “it doesn’t make sense for a _girl_ from the field of arts to learn complex topics like integrals.”  
  
and... do i need to go further?  
  
well, while we’re at it i must also add that he has stopped calling me a _girl_ after the power-walk i mentioned [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826439/chapters/65448025#return21).  
  
anyway. in conclusion, he is a misogynist. an asshole. scum of the earth. and definitely should not be allowed to exist. :))))  
  
thank you for listening to me.  #nobody asked but when has that ever stopped me from oversharing amirite #ANYWAY i took up calculus because... #let’s say i had a point to prove #people i had to prove wrong #people who had been saying the same shit as my professor for quite some time #idk i get pretty riled up that way #everytime someone says i CAN’T do something #i just go: #oh yeah? you sure, asshat? WACTH ME #*watch #i don’t even know why i’m ranting #k bye #it’s not even 3 at night and i can’t stop talking in the tags #what the fuck

Suki 💚  
  
**Today** 9:45 AM  
T-15  
  
*throws confetti*  
  
Bye :)  
  
**Today** 9:55 AM  
T-5  
  
🎊🎊🎊  
  
**Today** 10:00 AM  
Okay, bestie. Time to spill.  
  
I hate you  
  
The cafeteria  
  
Now  
  
I'm willing to bribe you with some chocochip ice cream too  
  
FINE  
  


thepaintedlady my best friend is a bully 😢 

thepaintedlady **brighterthan-themoon** asked:  this might not mean a lot coming from a random person on the internet but more power to you. i have been going through some stuff personally recently and reading your posts about how you stand up to condescending misogynists has given me so much strength. thank you for being so fierce and so powerful. you are a gem 💙  thank you. it does mean a lot.  
  
i’m sorry that things have been difficult lately. whatever it is that you are going through, please know that you’re not alone.  
  
if you ever want to talk or just rant, my DMs are always open. sending you lots of love and strength 💜 

The Gaang 💨🌊🌏⚔🎎🔥  
  
**Today** 11:34 AM  
Sokka 💩  
What do we call a crying sister?  
😑😑😑  
Suki 💚  
I'm muting this group  
Zuko 🍺  
What's happening?  
Sokka 💩  
Zuko, my man  
Tell me  
What do we call a crying sister?  
Please don't answer  
Toph  
i know this one  
Sokka 💩  
YES  
Aang  
I don't 🥺  
Zuko 🍺  
Me... neither?  
Toph  
a crisis  
Zuko 🍺  
What?  
Toph  
a cri-sis get it?  
this one's 10/10  
This is the dumbest thing you have ever come up with, Sokka  
Zuko 🍺  
I'm sending this to my sister  
Sokka 💩  
Am I going to be Caldera-famous now? 🥺  
🤮🤮🤮  
Toph  
hey sparky  
i hear your sister's hot  
Zuko 🍺  
Um  
TOPH  
Aang  
I'm going to pull a Suki now  
Talk later guys!  
Sokka 💩  
Such babies  
Toph  
lmao ikr  
so sparky?  
what's your sister's type?  
Zuko 🍺  
Uh I gotta go  
Toph  
huh interesting  
Spirits  
Toph  
relax mom  
TOPH  


Zuko 🍺  
  
**Today** 12:12 PM  
Spirits, I am SO sorry  
  
They are all idiots  
  
Especially my brother  
  
And Toph... oh SPIRITS  
  
Hey, it's completely alright.  
  
You have nothing to be sorry about.  
  
Do you hate me for introducing you to them?  
  
I could nevr hate you  
  
*never  
  
And, I like your friends.  
  
They are chaotic, yes. But the good kind.  
  
You're just too nice  
  
⭐⭐😘  
  
aNYWAY how's work?  
  
*Anyway  
  
Well. Despite all odds, it's somehow... better?  
  
😂😂  
  
One more client meeting and this project ends.  
  
This truly feels like a dream.  
  
Lol  
  
  
  
For good luck  
  
I was wondering when the mongoose would show up.  
  
It's all about the consistency  
  
Indeed  
  


thepaintedlady is it just me or do you guys sometimes freak out and type weird messages?  #dni if you haven't accidentally typed a KISSING EMOJI #not once but twice in the last 48 hours #also dni if you haven't panic-typed and interchanged capital letters with small letters #yES tHIS iS wHAT mY pANIC tYPING lOOKS lIKE #ugh bye

thepaintedlady of-pink-auras of-pink-auras I bought this for one of my best friends (the one who is better known as my muse 😉). So, she has the prettiest hair in the world and I love how she tries to pretend that she doesn’t care much for it but in reality she is always fussing over it. Anyway I thought it was time that I spoil her a little!! 🖤  #HELLOOOOO?? #this is the cutest thing ever jsjdsjkjll #also this is me talking from the spirit world #SCREAMS

thepaintedlady of-pink-auras aunt--wu **the fool:** what journey have you recently started?  
  
**the magician:** do you feel that you have the right tools and resources in your life to achieve your goals?  
  
**the high priestess:** do you pay more attention to your heart or your mind?  
  
**the emperor:** do you believe you have control over your life?  
  
**the empress:** do you love yourself?  
  
**the hierophant:** what traditions or rituals or mantras have you created for yourself?  
  
**the lovers:** do you feel alone? are you waiting for perfect harmony in your life?  
  
**the chariot:** what forces are pulling you in opposite directions?  
  
**the hermit:** how do you get in touch with your emotions?  
  
**strength:** in what ways are you strongest?  
  
**wheel of fortune:** do you feel like you are a victim of fate?  
  
**justice:** do you believe in karma, or that hard work manifests as success?  
  
**the hanged man:** are you truly open-minded?  
  
**death:** have you had to bury another version of yourself? what came out of it?  
  
**temperance:** have you found a comfortable balance in your life?  
  
**the tower:** what was the last reason you really cried?  
  
**the devil:** do you have everything you want? why do you want it?  
  
**the star:** are you an optimist? why or why not?  
  
**the moon:** what are you hiding from yourself or from others?  
  
**the sun:** what makes you happiest?  
  
**the world:** are you satisfied? do you love life or do you just tolerate it?  
  
**judgment:** are you sure that you want your life to head in the direction that it is?  #oohh this is fun #please ask #(i totally don't have work that has to be done)

thepaintedlady **anonymous** asked:  high priestess?  **high priestess:** do you pay more attention to your heart or your mind?  
  
heart, always.  #it’s kind of a natural instinct #sometimes i worry i'm far too much heart than i need to be #but i wouldn’t be who i am if it was not for my heart #so yeah #anonymous

The Gaang 💨🌊🌏⚔🎎🔥  
  
**Today** 2:14 PM  
Sokka 💩  
Why do plants hate math?  
Go away  
Zuko 🍺  
Because it gives them square roots?  
Sokka 💩  
YES YOU GET IT  
Toph  
2.5/10  
Sokka 💩  
Noooo  
This deserves a higher score  
This is Zuko and me right now  
  
I'm muting this group too  
Sokka 💩  
Okay baby sister  
🥰🥰🥰  
Toph  
free reign lmao  


thepaintedlady  fiirelord thepaintedlady is it just me or do you guys sometimes freak out and type weird messages? fiirelord #also dni if you haven't panic-typed and interchanged capital letters with small letters #yES tHIS iS wHAT mY pANIC tYPING lOOKS lIKE  
  
My panic-typing yields nO and wHAT on a regular basis.  thepaintedlady wELCOME tO tHE cLUB fRIEND 

Zuko 🍺  
  
**Today** 6:23 PM  
In a meeting that lasted 2 hours, my client said “my cabbages” 98 times.  
  
And you... counted?  
  
Yes  
  
Damn  
  
Not the best 2 hours you have had, I’m guessing?  
  
Far from it.  
  
I'm sorry  
  
  
  
It’s not a duck but it’s still cute?  
  
It's adorable.  
  
Chan just asked me why I'm smiling like an "idiot"  
  
Chan The Man?  
  
The One and The Only.  
  
Such great company  
  
I'm jealous  
  
As you should be.  
  
😂😂😂  
  


thepaintedlady  fiirelord thepaintedlady is it just me or do you guys sometimes freak out and type weird messages? fiirelord #also dni if you haven't panic-typed and interchanged capital letters with small letters #yES tHIS iS wHAT mY pANIC tYPING lOOKS lIKE  
  
My panic-typing yields nO and wHAT.  thepaintedlady wELCOME tO tHE cLUB fRIEND  fiirelord I also eat up letters while panic-typing. See: never becomes nevr.  thepaintedlady are you me because this is eerily similar 😨 

thepaintedlady yes yes i am getting to the tarot asks  #for someone who begs for questions to be asked #i sure take a lot of time to reply

Sokka 💩  
  
**Today** 8:45 PM  
So, I was talking to Suki  
  
And you know how a true artist draws inspiration from all corners of life?  
  
  
  
**Today** 9:01 PM  
I WILL KILL YOU SOKKA  
  
Pls appreciate the art 🥰  
  
GO AWAY  
  


Zuko 🍺  
  
**Today** 9:23 PM  
Hi, do you have a minute?  
  
**Today** 9:45 PM  
Of course  
  
Everything okay?  
  
Yes  
  
Peachy  
  
Dandy  
  
Katara?  
  
I need your help  
  
Of course  
  
What is it?  
  
It's nothing serious. In fact, it's kind of stupid  
  
That makes it all the more fun?  
  
Agni, Li and Lo are calling me again.  
  
Ninth time in 48 hours.  
  
Someday I'll ask you to explain why you keep a count of everything  
  
You raise a good point.  
  
Don't I always?  
  
Anyway, talk to them. Shoo  
  
Are you sure?  
  
I can always call them later.  
  
I'm sure  
  
Besides, this way I'll get to know what Azula has sent in a list this time  
  
Fair enough. 5 minutes, okay?  
  
Yep  
  
**Today** 9:58 PM  
Sometimes I'm convinced the three of them are doing this on purpose  
  
Who needs throwing knives on a vacation?  
  
The three of them?  
  
Yes  
  
Azula, Mai and Ty Lee  
  
Oh  
  
I thought this trip was only you and Azula?  
  
Oh no. That never happens.  
  
They're all really close. A strange little unit of sorts.  
  
Right  
  
Yeah, that makes sense  
  
Does it?  
  
I gotta go  
  
Something just came up  
  
Oh  
  
Nothing serious, right?  
  
No no. Don't worry about it.  
  
Right. Talk to you later?  
  
Sure  
  


Suki 💚  
  
**Today** 10:15 PM  
Bbz  
  
Ssup  
  
**Today** 11:25 PM  
I'm calling in 5  
  
I've got some red hot gossip 😏😏  
  
**Today** 11:43 PM  
I tried calling but your phone's switched off  
  
Is everything okay?  
  
Call me when you get these  
  
**Today** 1:56 AM  
Hey, Suki. I had no idea my phone had discharged.  
  
Everything's fine though! 😘  
  
It's pretty late. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?  
  


thepaintedlady **fiirelord** asked:  I don’t think this is how it works but whichever question you want to answer the most from the tarot asks, please? i can’t tell you how much i appreciate this.  
  
something shitty happened a few hours ago and i haven't been able to do anything since that. i really needed this. thank you so very, very much. this truly means the world to me.  
  
(i'm choosing a loaded ask, i know, but i need to get this off my chest.)  
  
**the moon:** what are you keeping buried within yourself?  
  
i just... feel like an idiot. i let the same thing happen all over again. i promised myself i wouldn’t. i told myself i wouldn’t read into anything and not have any expectations like last time but i ended up doing _exactly_ that somehow.  
  
i am so stupid. i can’t even _believe_ how stupid i am.  
  
i mean, what was i thinking? did i think things would suddenly be different this time?  
  
lmao i sound like a rambling idiot. but i do feel slightly better?  
  
thank you for letting me vent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. So, that happened. On a scale of 1 to Ozai, how much do you hate the miscommunication?
> 
> (I feel like I must say that this fic is for the fluff and the feels so all kinds of terrible communication will lead to more shenanigans. Promise.)
> 
> @bombshells left a comment in the last chapter that made me laugh for 5 minutes straight, and that is how the Epic Handshake Meme was born. I'm laughing again as I type this out, ahhh—
> 
> On a separate note, I wrote a little something on Tumblr explaining how the coding here works. It covers the absolute basics so if that's something you are interested in, you can find it [here.](https://the--descension.tumblr.com/post/635147144836399104/i-would-die-for-a-how-to-use-html-and-css-to)
> 
> Finally, thank you so very, very much for reading and kudos-ing and commenting and bookmarking!! Last week's kind of been shitty for me, and I also have exams coming up next week, so to know that you all have been enjoying reading this has meant the world to me. 💖


	8. favorite mutuals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ty Lee finds signs from the universe.

of-pink-auras The skies are clear, the ocean is bluer, and my aura is sparkling!!! Ember Island, here I come!!! 💖 

🚫 Peasants 🚫  
  
**Today** 7:16 AM  
Guys!!!  
You will not believe me when I say this but Ember Island is prettier than it was ever before!!  
**Today** 8:03 AM  
When do you all land??  
Azula ⚡  
10.15  
Zuko 🦆  
9-45  
Mai 🖤🔪  
10:30  
I am SO EXCITED!!!  
In the meantime, I am going to go and look for the perfect photography spot!!  
Azula ⚡  
Agni, here we go again.  


of-pink-auras  thepaintedlady of-pink-auras The skies are clear, the ocean is bluer, and my aura is sparkling!!! Ember Island, here I come!!! 💖  thepaintedlady AM I ABOUT TO BE INDULGED IN THE GREATEST PHOTOGRAPHY OF ALL TIME NOW????  of-pink-auras Thank you for being my #1 supporter! ILY 💘  #also i just read your tags and i’m so sorry you have been having a tough few days #i’m sure things are going to be alright eventually #you are the best and you deserve the world #i love you so so much #and you know my DMs are always open for you #thepaintedlady

🚫 Peasants 🚫  
  
**Today** 8:19 AM  
Oh, Azula? Is everything okay with your mongoose?  
Azula ⚡  
Yeah. I think he’s a little scared of flying though.  
Zuko 🦆  
Hold the fuck on.  
Are you flying WITH it?!  
It is WITH you??!  
Azula ⚡  
Of course it is. What are you even saying?  
Zuko 🦆  
It’s WITH you??!!!  
Azula ⚡  
Zuzu, you astound me with how bad you can be with words.  
The same incomprehensible question asked in three different ways.  
Brilliant, brother.  
I think what Zuko means to say is aren’t there special cabins for pets?  
Right, Zuko?  
Zuko 🦆  
Yes  
Thank you.  
Azula ⚡  
This is an emotional support mongoose.  
It’s not a pet.  
Don’t talk like a peasant for Agni’s sake.  
Mai 🖤🔪  
your brother looks like shit  
Zuko 🦆  
Excuse me?  
Mai 🖤🔪  
you look like shit  
Zuko 🦆  
And you know this how?  
Mai 🖤🔪  
your 3 o’clock  
please don’t try and come and talk to me  
there’s a reason why i’m taking a different flight  
Zuko 🦆  
Yeah, okay.  
Mai 🖤🔪  
cool  
Zuko 🦆  
I wasn't planning on it, by the way.  
Mai 🖤🔪  
k  
The next two days are supposed to be about good vibes and wholesome feels  
Right, guys?? 🤗  
Zuko 🦆  
Sure  
Azula ⚡  
The question is, why do you look like shit, Zuzu?  
Everything okay in peasant paradise?  


hiding dead bodies ☠  
  
**Today** 8:43 AM  
Mai 🖤🔪  
it took me 5 mins to find this group  
who changed the name?  
Azula ⚡  
Who do you think?  
Mai 🖤🔪  
anyway  
i really think something’s wrong with your brother  
Azula ⚡  
Why?  
Mai 🖤🔪  
he looked like someone was repeatedly stabbing him in the gut when you mentioned that girl  
Azula ⚡  
Katara?  
Mai 🖤🔪  
ya  
Maybe they fought  
A lovers’ tiff 🤧🥺  
Azula ⚡  
But why?  
He is disgustingly in love with her.  
Sorry, Mai. You probably don't want to hear this.  
Mai 🖤🔪  
no it’s okay  
Azula ⚡  
Really?  
Repressed emotions are like blades killing us from the inside.  
👆 My therapist said this.  
Mai 🖤🔪  
i don’t have repressed emotions  
or whatever  
not about your brother anyway  
he pulled the final dick move  
but i’m not going to pretend that i didn’t see it coming  
I’m so sorry, Mai.  
Mai 🖤🔪  
you don’t have to be  
we’re better off this way  
but thanks  
Always 💝  


of-pink-auras Found the perfect photography spot!! 🏖

Mai 🖤🔪  
  
**Today** 1:02 PM  
hey  
  
Hi, Mai!!  
  
do you want to get out of here?  
  
i know i said i’m okay with zuko being here  
  
and i am  
  
but i don’t really want to be around him rn  
  
does that make sense?  
  
Of course!  
  
I completely understand.  
  
Where do you want to go?  
  
idk  
  
do you want to go to the beach?  
  
the photography spot you found?  
  
i can dress up and you could work on your portfolio?  
  
YES!!!  
  
I'D LOVE TO 💖💖  
  
great  
  
Before that, I have something for you  
  
oh?  
  
i have something for you too  
  
Really??  
  
ya  
  
Can I come to your room???  
  
open your door  
  
i'm here  
  


of-pink-auras I got a little something 🥰🤭  
  
~~Not unlike[this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826439/chapters/67692395#return10) ~~ #this is so funny aaahhh #every single time we end up getting each other the same kind of gifts #last year we bought cushions for each other #she bought me heart shaped cushions #and i bought her these jet black cushions with mini knives printed on them #and then the year before that we ended up buying each other tickets to the same play #i can’t stop squealing about this!!!

of-pink-auras  thepaintedlady thepaintedlady hey @of-pink-auras what’s the secret to your soulmate recipe? 👀  of-pink-auras 🙈🙈🙈 

hiding dead bodies ☠  
  
**Today** 5:56 PM  
Azula ⚡  
Where did the two of you go?  
Zuzu has run away to his room because he is scared of my mongoose.  
Mai 🖤🔪  
we're at the beach  
will be back in an hour  
Yes, I am just finishing taking a few shots of Mai.  
The sunlight is glorious 🧡  
Azula ⚡  
Very well, then.  
Also, I spoke to Zuzu about his girlfriend.  
According to him, she hasn’t been talking to him “properly” over the last few days.  
Agni knows what “properly” means.  
Has she stopped replying to his texts?  
Azula ⚡  
No, not really.  
Zuzu says she has been colder.  
Again, I have no idea what that is supposed to mean.  
Mai 🖤🔪  
knowing your brother he probably said something stupid to piss her off  
Azula ⚡  
Yeah, he thinks he has upset her somehow.  
He should just talk to her  
Azula ⚡  
Well, Zuzu needs his own time to mope and sulk and be a drama queen before he can do what needs to be done.   
I feel really bad for him  
Mai 🖤🔪  
me too  


of-pink-auras  thepaintedlady thepaintedlady okay, so i have decided it’s time for a revamp on my life. what should i start with? url change or display picture change?  of-pink-auras Can I suggest a display picture change?  #i hope you like this #you remind me of the waves so i clicked this for you #💙💙💙

🚫 Peasants 🚫  
  
**Today** 6:34 PM  
Let’s go out for dinner together??  
Mai 🖤🔪  
ok  
Azula ⚡  
Yes, please.  
I can't stay in this house anymore.  
Zuko 🦆  
You guys go ahead. I’m not in the mood.  


Zuko 🦆  
  
**Today** 7:12 PM  
Hey, Zuko!  
  
What’s up?  
  
Hi  
  
Nothing much.  
  
I’m just a little tired.  
  
Everything okay?  
  
Yeah  
  
You know you can talk to me about anything, right?  
  
I know  
  
Thanks  
  
But things are okay.  
  
I’m really good at giving relationship advice, you know.  
  
My friends at Kyoshi always come to me whenever they need help.  
  
Um okay  
  
That’s nice to know.  
  
I get the occasional Tumblr ask about relationships too.  
  
I've had anons tell me how helpful my advice was.  
  
That’s great, Ty Lee.  
  
I am really reliable.  
  
I know what you're doing and I don't want to talk about it.  
  
That's okay! But in case you want to...  
  
I really thought things were finally falling into place and now it’s come to this again.   
  
I know what comes next after this kind of strained conversation.  
  
It happened last time. It'll happen again. We'll just stop talking and that'll be it.  
  
Oh, Zuko.  
  
I don't even know what I did wrong.  
  
Hey, I’m sure whatever this is it can be fixed.  
  
From what you told us, she really likes you, okay?  
  
Yeah, I’m not so sure.  
  
You’d be surprised to know how many relationships crumble because of poor communication  
  
Maybe that’s what this is.  
  
I don’t know, Ty Lee.  
  
Katara has never shied away from telling me what’s on her mind.  
  
Look, Zuko. There’s no point in playing this guessing game.  
  
You should just ask her  
  
I can’t do that  
  
Why not?  
  
I just can't  
  
Zuko  
  
I need some time, okay?  
  
Thanks for checking in on me.  
  
You never have to thank me 💖  
  
Btw we are going to the new restaurant that’s opened near the beach.  
  
Are you in the mood for some komodo chicken?  
  
You don’t have to. There are leftovers from lunch.  
  
Okay, I’ll get it packed for you.  
  
Thanks, Ty Lee.  
  


of-pink-auras  thepaintedlady thepaintedlady okay, so i have decided it’s time for a revamp on my life. what should i start with? url change or display picture change?  of-pink-auras Can I suggest a display picture change?  thepaintedlady i don’t even know what to say. you always swoop in on my bad days and make them so much better. thank you so much. for everything. i don’t know what i’d do without you 💙  of-pink-auras I'm just glad that this could help you on a tough day 💖 

**thepaintedlady + of-pink-auras**  
  
**Today** 10:32 PM  
**thepaintedlady**  
hey, it’s been a while since we talked but i just wanted to say thanks again the last few days have been the worst and you have no idea how much better you made me feel **of-pink-auras**  
Hey, you know you don’t have to thank me ever. I’m really sorry things have been tough for you. But I'm sure they’ll get better very soon! And I’m always here to listen if you ever want to talk or rant.  **thepaintedlady**  
you’re the best 💙 i feel so stupid to be affected by something as petty as this. i don’t even have time for boy drama haha, what am i even doing moping around like an idiot? **of-pink-auras**  
Well, you can’t ever help how you feel. **thepaintedlady**  
i know, right? it sucks **of-pink-auras**  
Haha, I know I have to admit that I went through your blog and if I’m not wrong this is the same person you thought could have been more than a friend? **thepaintedlady**  
lol yes is it that obvious? **of-pink-auras**  
Only if someone has a good eye 🙈 **thepaintedlady**  
well yeah, funnily he texted me the day after i made that first post and then we got talking and i thought things were going great till he said he’s going on a vacation with his ex and the strangest bit is that he just said it so... normally? like it was no big deal that he was going to spend days on end at a beach with his ex?? **of-pink-auras**  
Oh I’m so sorry **thepaintedlady**  
it’s alright i'm okay i'll be okay **of-pink-auras**  
It’s his loss, you know. You are the kindest, fiercest, most badass person I know. **thepaintedlady**  
you're too nice **of-pink-auras**  
It's only the truth 💖 **thepaintedlady**  
thank you 💙 **of-pink-auras**  
💗💗

of-pink-auras It's darkest before the dawn.  #for two of my favorite mutuals #it will get better 💜

Zuko 🦆  
  
**Today** 12:09 AM  
Did you have to make that post on Tumblr?!  
  
Your friend is messaging me now.  
  
I really don’t feel like talking to anyone.  
  
What?  
  
Your friend  
  
thepaintedlady  
  
But I never tagged you.  
  
How many times have you called us your favorite mutuals before?? 😑  
  
Oh, no.  
  
Yes  
  
I'm so sorry. I never thought of this.  
  
I don’t want to talk to her.  
  
I don’t want to talk to anyone.  
  
But can I tell you something?  
  
She has been going through some of the same things as you actually.  
  
What?  
  
Yes. I spoke to her.  
  
HOLD ON  
  
This must be the universe's sign, Zuko!!  
  
What? 😑  
  
It’s difficult to confide in people you know but strangers? That’s a lot simpler.  
  
Maybe this is the universe hinting you should talk to her!!!  
  
Sure, why not?  
  
Look, isn't it her post that made you talk to Katara in the first place?  
  
Yeah, so?  
  
So. SIGNS!!!!  
  
You don’t make sense at all.  
  
BUT I DO!!  
  
Trust me, Zuko. Some auras attract each other. There's nothing you can do about it.  
  
Yeah, okay.  
  
So...??  
  
So, I'm going to sleep now.  
  
At least think about it?  
  
Maybe  
  
YES!!!  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello, I feel like it's been ages since I last uploaded this, haha. Long story short, my exams which were supposed to end in November went on till Saturday because of a cyclone that hit the state where my college is. I'm calling it the 2020 charm :))))
> 
> ALSO, Zutara Fanworks Appreciation Week happened, and I absolutely and completely lost my shit because [this](https://pineapple-frenzy.tumblr.com/post/635694706579456000/zkfaw-day-3-fanart-tuesday) and [this](https://owedbetter.tumblr.com/post/635941179145469952/for-fluff-friday-if-my-wishes-came-true-it) happened. I kid you not, I was barely a functional human being when I saw pineapple-frenzy's art and heard owedbetter's cover. I screamed. A lot. It wasn't a pleasant experience for the ones around me. 
> 
> In related news, mimicking different social media is what I do now apparently, so I have very courageously started a series to contain all of my Zutara social media graphic format works. ~~If college leaves me alive, there will be more than two works there.~~
> 
> Now, question. Did you like the glimpse into Ty Lee's world? I was a little skeptical going into it but there was no other way I could have set up this premise. And, I really enjoyed writing the tiny Mailee moments. :")
> 
> Finally, it's been extremely overwhelming to see this story get so much love. Your kudos-es and comments and bookmarks give me life. A lot of things have fallen apart around me over the last few weeks, and I have been extremely grateful to have this story to fall back to when things have seemed especially tough. So, thank you for being here, and thank you for being the absolute best <3


	9. our person™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Katara makes a ~~new~~ friend.

Zuko  
  
**Thursday** 11:12 AM  
I think you were right. I do have a counting problem.  
  
I just counted how many times Chan said bruh in a minute.  
  
23, just by the way.  
  
**Thursday** 4:35 PM  
Lol  
  
**Thursday** 11:34 PM  
Your flight’s in the morning?  
  
Hi  
  
yES  
  
*Yes  
  
Travel safe! Let me know once you land  
  
I will. Thanks, Katara.  
  
:)  
  
**Friday** 10:12 AM  
Hi. I just landed.  
  
Great!  
  
Have fun!  
  
Believe me, I’d rather be back home than anywhere near my sister’s mongoose.  
  
Haha. I’m sure it won’t be that bad  
  
I’m not.  
  
I gotta go now  
  
Oh  
  
Okay  
  
Talk later?  
  
Sure :)  
  


Suki 💚  
  
**Today** 1:07 PM  
Pakku  
  
Is  
  
Watching  
  
You  
  
Quit  
  
Staring  
  
At  
  
Your  
  
Phone  
  
Oh  
  
Thanks, Suki  
  
**Today** 1:53 PM  
Okay, I haven’t said anything yet but you and I are going to have a long, proper conversation after class  
  
About what?  
  
You know what  
  
Uh... no?  
  
I have lost count of the number of times I have caught you re-reading your old messages  
  
What?  
  
I do nothing of that sort  
  
At least tell me what he has done to piss you off?  
  
Who?  
  
Katara  
  
There’s pretending to be oblivious and then there’s acting downright stupid  
  
Do we have to talk about this?  
  
It’s been three days  
  
I'm worried  
  
I’m sorry. You don’t have to be worried  
  
It’s no big deal  
  
In fact, it’s really stupid and really unimportant   
  
Does it have something to do with his ex?  
  


thepaintedlady i hate how inactive i have been the last few days but i have done what must be done when confronted with shitty life situations and i am ready to take it all in my stride and quit moping  #pls tell me my gif is funny #it IS right?? #well anyway in case you are wondering what it is that must be done #when life is a pain in the ass #it’s called a little bit of ✨ cathartic crying ✨ #it helps okay? #and follow it up with chocochip ice cream with your best friend #and you are good to go

The Gaang 💨🌊🌏⚔🎎🔥  
  
**Today** 3:24 PM  
Sokka 💩  
Why didn’t the koala bear get the job?  
Toph  
9/10  
Aang  
How do you understand everything Sokka says? 🥺  
Toph  
idk twinkles  
Suki 💚  
Because they share one (1) braincell  
Toph  
pls  
ALL of us share one (1) braincell  
Aang  
Not Katara 🥺  
And I mean that in the best way  
Toph  
we know  
Sokka 💩  
Zuko and I share one (1) braincell though  
The lolcode memes  
Nothing gets better than that   
Toph  
the nerd jargon you mean?  
Sokka 💩  
I’m offended  
Toph  
i am offensive  
Sokka 💩  
Where is Zuko when I need him?  
Suki 💚  
Babe, how does your one liner end?  
Sokka 💩  
OH YES  
Please don’t distract me from my one (1) liners ever again  
Aang  
Wait  
I think I get this!  
Is it because the koala wasn’t koala-fied?  
Toph  
ding ding  
twinkles 1 snoozles 0  
Sokka 💩  
Excuse you?  
My cumulative score is probably around 1618 now  
Toph  
nerd  


Suki 💚  
  
**Today** 4:13 PM  
I know what you did back there  
  
Thank you  
  
At some point, you’re going to have to tell your brother  
  
And everyone else, I think?  
  
If not the entire details then at least the fact that the two of you aren’t exactly talking anymore?  
  
Yeah, I know but I don’t really want to?  
  
I don’t remember the last time I saw Sokka geeking out with someone like this  
  
And it is kind of adorable to see their budding bromance  
  
I guess I just don’t want to be the reason to ruin it all  
  
Katara, that makes zero sense  
  
You won’t be ruining anything wtf  
  
No, you see, I introduced him to you guys  
  
And you know what, if I’m being really honest, it’s not his fault that I feel this way  
  
Lmao we really were just friends  
  
And it’s completely on me that I assumed this was leading to something more lol  
  
I still think you should talk to him  
  
Don’t take this the wrong way but him just casually saying he was going on vacation with his ex sounds a little off to me  
  
Please, Suki  
  
Let’s not  
  
Okay  
  
Whatever you want  
  
Thank you 💖  
  
You thank me one more time and I promise I’ll maim you  
  
I can totally see why Sokka likes you  
  
🙄🙄  
  


thepaintedlady to the ever-amazing spot of sunshine and happiness @of-pink-auras, i love you and the display picture you clicked for me 😭❤️  #okay but how do you do it?? #i mean i understand shit about photography #but i know i would kill to have your talent #the colors #the beauty #the EVERYTHING #please know i am IN LOVE witj you and your work #*with #typos sneaking in which means it’s time to stop typing in thetags #*the tags #ok bye #pls stan of-pink-auras for ckear skin #*clear skin #dammit

thepaintedlady sometimes i’m grateful a few people i know irl aren’t very active on social media because if they were i’d probably spend the entire day checking their accounts to see what they have been upto lmao  #i swear i’m not a stalker or anything #you know when you kinda stp talking to someone all you can think about is them #*stop #FOR TUI AND LA’S SAKE CAN I TYPE PROPRLY #okay i give up #it’s just one of those days you know #when i simply can’t type #ANYWAY #so i’m not creepy or anything #(which is probably what all creeps say fuck) #it’s just the jarring disorientimg feeling of losing touch witj someone #and then wanting to know what they have been doing #i can’t be the only one right? #lmao i sure hope not #becaude that would be weird af #SPIRITS WHAT IS UP WITH ALL THE TYPOS

Suki 💚  
  
**Today** 7:09 PM  
Hey, random question  
  
Let’s say there’s this person I kind of know via my internet life  
  
Secret Internet Life (TM)?  
  
Um yeah  
  
And I know they have been going through a bit of a rough patch  
  
So I reach out and message them  
  
Is that too much?  
  
You know this person?  
  
We’ve kind of interacted before   
  
How do you “kind of” interact?  
  
Umm  
  
Spirits, that hellsite is so difficult to explain to someone who doesn’t use it   
  
Let’s just say we have talked but not privately  
  
So, like through comments?  
  
Something like that  
  
Um okay  
  
I don’t think it’s too much  
  
Huh  
  
Thanks  
  
Have you been left on read?  
  
...i’m not sure?  
  
He has been liking my posts 😑  
  
When did you text?  
  
Last night  
  
Yikes  
  
Yeah, I know  
  


Wan Shi Tong

liking my posts

**why is he** liking my posts **but not texting me**  
**ex** liking my posts  
**ignoring me but** liking my posts  
liking my posts **meme**  
**guy** liking my posts

thepaintedlady brighterthan-themoon monkey-feathers 🌟 - I like you  
💜 - I love you  
👀 - I’m interested in you  
💖 - I’m aesthetically attracted to you  
🎮 - I have the same interests as you  
👾 - You’re so different to me  
🎨 - I like your art  
✏ - I like the text posts you make  
📦 - I like the posts you reblog  
💣 - You’re a superstar  
🐞 - You’re pretty desperate for attention, aren’t you?  
🐌 - You need to slow down  
🚫 - You need to stop  #yes i’m once again seeking validation from the internet because real life kinda sucks #hey but thepaintedlady didn’t you just say that you were okay now with cathartic crying or whatever #yes yes i did but please? #(please don’t send me the ladybug because i know okay?) #(and if you send me the stop sign i’ll probably crumble into pieces) #(lmao no i’m just going to ignore you)

thepaintedlady **brighterthan-themoon** asked:  💜 omg you are so nice!!! brb i’m crying out a river rn 😭😭  
  
and ily too and i really hope things have become better for you 💝  #my mutuals>>> #i’m kidding before someone comes for my life #brighterthan-themoon

Sokka 💩  
  
**Today** 8:12 PM  
  
  
...okay  
  
How have you fucked up?  
  
Baby sister, you are hurting my feelings right now  
  
Why are you being so nice?  
  
I am always nice  
  
Sure  
  
Just tell me what you need  
  
I am a responsible adult, Katara  
  
Right  
  
😇😇😇  
  
I’m sorry but you’re being really weird  
  
Are you high on cactus juice??  
  
I take offense  
  
Good  
  
I just love you a lot, okay?  
  
Wow  
  
Definitely weird  
  
Are you alone??  
  
Is Suki with you?  
  
Okay, listen  
  
Suki won’t tell me what it is but she kind of blurted out that you’ve been having a rough few days  
  
I just want you to know that I’m here if you need anything  
  
That... is really sweet of you  
  
Uncharacteristically so but yeah  
  
Now you’re just ripping my heart into a thousand pieces  
  
🙄🙄  
  
Thank you btw  
  
I hate you a little less now  
  
  
  
Sorry I take that back  
  
Don’t make me resend the meme 😢  
  
🖕🖕🖕  
  
💔💔  
  


thepaintedlady **anonymous** asked:  🐞🚫 wow, anon, you really think you did something here, huh?  #see here’s the thing #i hate myself more than you ever could hate anyone #so lmao when i say don’t send me these mean emojis #just don’t you know? #’cause i won’t bawl out my eyes over your middle school meanness but i’ll have to sit and type out these tags #which quite honestly is kind of a pain in the ass #so don’t #just don’t okay? #😊😊😊

**fiirelord + thepaintedlady**  
  
**Yesterday** 11:33 PM  
**thepaintedlady**  
hey, i hope this isn’t intrusive or anything. please feel free to ignore me if you think it is but i just wanted to ask if you were alright? i just saw of-pink-auras’ post and knew it was about the two of us and i know we haven’t talked much but your blog (and you) has always made me very happy so here i am, haha spirits, i hope this isn’t too weird lol **Today** 9:12 PM  
**fiirelord**  
Hey, thanks for reaching out. It isn’t weird at all. At least I don’t think it is? Not like I’m any authority on what’s weird and what isn’t, haha. And I’m doing fine now! Thanks for asking. Are you doing okay? Also, I’m really sorry it’s taken me so long to reply. I’m away on this family thing and it’s just been a lot. **thepaintedlady**  
haha no need to apologize! i completely understand how crazy family can be lmao i’m really glad you’re doing okay. and i think i am too now? not entirely okay but i think i’m getting there it hurts. obviously it does but i’m trying to look at it from his perspective and i don’t think i can entirely blame him? which, of course, doesn’t help how i am feeling but i’m still trying to be rational about it? **fiirelord**  
I’m sorry. **thepaintedlady**  
oh no. please don’t be ugh i totally didn’t mean to word vomit **fiirelord**  
No no, you’re fine. I wish I had as much clarity as you do. **thepaintedlady**  
yeah? **fiirelord**  
I thought things were going alright. And I know it’s something I have done because I always find a way to fuck things up but for the life of me, I cannot figure out what it is. **thepaintedlady**  
wait, just so we’re clear we’re both talking about our Person (TM)? **fiirelord**  
Haha, yes. That’s a nice way to put it. **thepaintedlady**  
spirits, i feel responsible now **fiirelord**  
Why? **thepaintedlady**  
because i made that awful overshare-y post at 3:00 in the night and that’s what started all of this **fiirelord**  
Please, texting her that day was the best thing I have done in a long time. **thepaintedlady**  
aww you're so sweet did you try asking her what went wrong? **fiirelord**  
I’ll probably sound like a coward but I don’t think I can. We weren’t really anything more than friends. And technically, she is still talking to me but I don’t how to put it? The air has changed, I guess. All of it just feels colder. **thepaintedlady**  
oh, i’m so sorry. i totally know what you mean can i give you some unsolicited advice? **fiirelord**  
Yes, please. Your advice hasn’t ever led me astray, haha. **thepaintedlady**  
lol i think you should reach out to her. and if not directly bring up the whole “cold” thing, at least ask her if everything is alright? **fiirelord**  
What if I make it worse? **thepaintedlady**  
buddy, there’s not too many ways in which this could take a turn for the worse **fiirelord**  
Fair enough. **thepaintedlady**  
you can do this! at least one of us deserves a good sappy love story lol **fiirelord**  
Or both of us? **thepaintedlady**  
lmao i think it’s too late for me **fiirelord**  
Why? **thepaintedlady**  
he likes somebody else. i think he always has. i misread something as simple as friendship for something more lmao **fiirelord**  
That’s terrible. **thepaintedlady**  
kind of ANYWAY GO you have work to do **fiirelord**  
I’m nervous. **thepaintedlady**  
don’t be! you sound like a wonderful person and i’m sure if you can just find out why she is mad, things are going to be fine **fiirelord**  
That sounds daunting. **thepaintedlady**  
not to be fake deep but love is daunting? **fiirelord**  
I think I’m going to do it. Am I really doing this? **thepaintedlady**  
YES **fiirelord**  
Can I get more of your unsolicited advice if the situation calls for it? **thepaintedlady**  
of course! you got this 💜 **fiirelord**  
Holy shit, I can’t believe I’m going to do this. This is not who I am. I can’t believe this. **thepaintedlady**  
hey, hey deep breaths **fiirelord**  
Okay, I’ll stop rambling and just go. **thepaintedlady**  
okay 😂 good luck **fiirelord**  
tHANK YOU *Thank you **thepaintedlady**  
lol

thepaintedlady  brighterthan-themoon **anonymous** asked:  🐞🚫 **thepaintedlady** answered:  wow, anon, you really think you did something here, huh?  sheesh_i_was_only_teasing Hey, anon. Fuck off, why don’t you?  brighterthan-themoon Anon, I just want you to know that if it weren’t for @thepaintedlady I never would have found the courage to stand up to my family that still expects me to follow outdated misogynistic traditions. So no, I don’t think she should stop or that she is desperate for attention. And I really think you should take your rotten opinion and leave.  thepaintedlady @brighterthan-themoon i’m so sorry you had to go through that shit but i’m also so glad that you got yourself out of that situation. you are amazing 💙  
@sheesh_i_was_only_teasing ma’am ily 🖤  #i said it once so i’ll say it again #my mutuals>>>

thepaintedlady **fiirelord** asked:  💣 NO YOU 💜  #i have a gnawing feeling you still haven’t done what you’re supposed to do #PLEASE DO IT #i expect a full status report in the morning lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello, did you know it's pretty much science that the number of lmao's someone uses is directly proportional to the Pain™ they are in? Really, I'm not kidding. ~~But I totally am.~~
> 
> In related news, Katara lmao's 9 times. Just so you know. 
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter is late (again) but I'm in the middle of exams (again) but I have a few days off and I spent the entire night writing. It's 7:45 here, just for context. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm clearly operating on sleep-clogged brain cells here so please don't mind me. As always, if you're here, if you're reading, if you're kudos-ing and commenting and bookmarking, you're amazing and you give me life. Thank you 💖


	10. the d@mn m0ng00$e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zuko is chased by mongooses and mistakes alike.

Wan Shi Tong

how to start a conversation with

how to start a conversation with **someone who hates you**  
how to start a conversation with **out looking like an idiot**  
how to start a conversation with **with a girl**  
how to start a conversation with **with a boy**  
how to start a conversation with **out being awkward**

Badger Frog Notes  
  
~~Hey Katara, it’s been a while since we talked last so I thought I’d see if you were doing alright?~~  
  
~~Hi Katara, how are you doing? I was thinking about you~~  
  
~~Hey Katara, how are you doing? Been some time since we talked and I guess it just feels a little weird this way. Haha, anyway I just wanted to know if you were doing alright!~~  
  


Wan Shi Tong

cute duc

cute duc **kling**  
cute duc **k**  
cute duc **k drawing**  
cute duc **k gif**  
cute duc **k names**

🚫 Peasants 🚫  
  
**Today** 10:35 PM  
Azula  
Where the fuck is the bottle of fire whiskey that I had been so carefully saving for tonight?  
Mai  
you don’t know?  
Azula  
Know what?  
Mai  
can’t you hear your brother’s constant droning?  
Azula  
I’m listening to a podcast on chaotic energy and its importance.  
So, no I can't.  
Mai  
lucky  
Azula  
It’s pretty mediocre tbh  
Mai  
i’m sure it’s better than listening to “why am i so bad at being good” on repeat  
Azula  
Oh, he’s back in That Phase.  
Mai  
thanks to your fire whiskey  
Azula  
Please  
Zuzu doesn’t need fire whiskey to induce an existential crisis.  
That’s his way of living.  
Ty Lee  
Guys!! He can read these texts!!!  
Azula  
That’s the intention.  
Mai  
hey ty  
where are you?  
couldn’t find you in your room  
Azula  
Zuzu??  
You are online and ignoring these?!  
Where’s my fire whiskey??  
Ty Lee  
I am at the beach, Mai. Needed to think about a few things!  
Mai  
everything okay?  
Ty Lee  
Yes, perfect! 💖  
Azula  
ZUZU  
Mai  
he is reading our texts  
Ty Lee  
Let’s just leave him be, you guys! 🥺  
Azula  
Why?  
What do you know that we don’t?  
Ty Lee  
Nothing!!  


Badger Frog Notes  
  
~~Hey Katara, it’s been a little since we talked last so I thought I’d see if you were doing alright?~~  
  
~~Hi Katara, how are you doing? I was thinking about you~~  
  
~~Hey Katara, how are you doing? Been some time since we talked and I guess it just feels a little weird this way. Haha, anyway I just wanted to know if you were doing alright!~~  
  
~~I know I am an idiot and that I do stupid things all the time and say stupid things but I really really like you and I hate that we arent talking anymore and I am so scared this is going to be just like last time and we will stop talking completely~~  
  


🚫 Peasants 🚫  
  
**Today** 10:47 PM  
Azula  
ZUZU  
HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM THIS??  
ZUZU I AM TALKING TO YOU  
WHAT DO YOU WANT  
Azula  
Where’s my whiskey??  
How am I supposed to know  
Azula  
Are you drinking?  
No  
Azula  
Where’s your punctuation?  
What  
I’m NOT drinking  
Mai  
lies  
Ty Lee  
Let’s not bother Zuko, guys!  
Mai  
boring  
Azula  
I need my whiskey  
Now  
NOW  
Or what  
Are you going to let your mongoose loose on me lol  
Azula  
You fool  
Boohoo Azula you can’t scare me  
Azula  
You bloody fool  
BOO HOO  
Ty Lee  
This is kind of tense  
Mai  
i’m loving it  
**Today** 10:59 PM  
Mai  
oh fuck  
Ty Lee  
What happened??  
Mai??>  
Guys??  


Badger Frog Notes  
  
ADZXCS45SDA23E3WD  
23213434  
3143RGRT34  
43242REFFGFG5E  
FGFVFVB32RFE2F  
  


🚫 Peasants 🚫  
  
**Today** 11:27 PM  
Ty Lee  
Guys???  
Why aren’t you all answering your phones??>?  
Where are you?!  
Zuko??  
Are you reading my messages??  
Wa1t  
Ty Lee  
Zuko??  
S0rry  
**Today** 11:56 PM  
Mai  
fuck  
sorry about that  
azula left her phone at home  
and mine was on silent  
things got really weird  
i’ll explain when we get home  
5 mins  
Ty Lee  
ARE YOU OKAY??  
Why is Zuko typing like that??>!  
Mai  
we’re fine  
sorry ty  
Ty Lee  
I was so worried!!  
Mai  
i’m really sorry  
look  
  
Ty Lee  
Is that..?  
Did Azula...??  
Mai  
yes  
and then it chased zuko out of the house  
onto the beach  
into the water  
you should have heard him scream lol  
1 d1d n0t screa%  
Mai  
his phone’s not working properly   
the touch is gone in some places apparently  
A99are*t1y??!!  
Mai  
stop typing zuko  
it’s making my eyes bleed   


fiirelord thepaintedlady of-pink-auras Just one more day left before I have to go back to real life. I can’t believe my time on this beautiful island is over. 😭💔 

fiirelord thepaintedlady thepaintedlady portia babe i feel you  fiirelord

Ty Lee  
  
**Today** 1:34 AM  
YAY YOUR PHONE IS WORKING!!  
  
^0 1t 1s^t  
  
What?  
  
F*c& %y 11fe  
  
Wa1t  
  


**of-pink-auras + fiirelord**  
  
**Today** 1:40 AM  
**fiirelord**  
Hi **of-pink-auras**  
Hiii Our first Tumblr chat!! **fiirelord**  
Forgive me if I’m not thrilled about the circumstances **of-pink-auras**  
I thought your phone was working? **fiirelord**  
Why would you think that? **of-pink-auras**  
Because you are on Tumblr? **fiirelord**  
I’m on my laptop. I cannot believe this. What nonsense is this? This entire trip is a disaster. **of-pink-auras**  
Oh, Zuko. I’m sorry you feel that way 😣 **fiirelord**  
Everything’s just falling apart. **of-pink-auras**  
This doesn’t sound like it’s just about your phone? **fiirelord**  
Of course it doesn’t. Because it isn’t. **of-pink-auras**  
I still think you should ask her whatever is on your mind! **fiirelord**  
You think I don’t know that? I was about to And then Azula and her stupid mongoose happened. I cannot believe this is real. **of-pink-auras**  
Well, you know how upset Azula gets sometimes. **fiirelord**  
I was in the middle of a crisis and I just needed some liquor courage. She didn’t need to unleash her mongoose on me for fuck’s sake. **of-pink-auras**  
I know **fiirelord**  
Anyway, I should probably get going. See if my phone’s working. **of-pink-auras**  
Wait Did you drink? **fiirelord**  
Barely **Today** 2:03 AM  
**of-pink-auras**  
listen stop being such a coward and just talk to that girl for fuck’s sake  **fiirelord**  
Mai? **of-pink-auras**  
ding ding **fiirelord**  
What are you doing? **of-pink-auras**  
telling you to get your head out of your ass **fiirelord**  
No, I meant what are you doing with Ty Lee’s phone? **of-pink-auras**  
we are in the middle of a photo shoot and you keep butting in **fiirelord**  
Isn’t it really late? **of-pink-auras**  
zuko you are a nice guy and all that but sometimes you can just be so dense that i want to stab you **fiirelord**  
Wow **of-pink-auras**  
just fucking talk to her **fiirelord**  
Yeah Um are you okay with this? **of-pink-auras**  
ugh please spare me i do not give a flying fuck **fiirelord**  
You sound pissed. **of-pink-auras**  
i just want to spend some time with ty lee before we leave tomorrow and you aren’t letting me do that **fiirelord**  
Um Okay **of-pink-auras**  
please go and text her **fiirelord**  
Yeah **of-pink-auras**  
and stop your weird theatre nerd flirting with the lady in paints or whatever **fiirelord**  
What are you even talking about? **of-pink-auras**  
bye zuko it was good fun talking to you :) **fiirelord**  
Bye, Mai. **of-pink-auras**  
and just so you know, there’s a bottle of fire whiskey in my room **fiirelord**  
Really? **of-pink-auras**  
bye :)

Badger Frog Notes  
  
asadfdg8923dsd  
sdrfd45599  
acascg3  
  


From: zuko_here@messengerhawks.com

Subject: Test

To: zuko_here@messengerhawks.com

Hey Katara, it’s been some time since we last talked. I guess I just wanted to check in and see if you were doing okay?

Katara  
  
**Today** 2:43 AM  
Hey Katara, it’s been some time since we last talked. I guess I just wanted to check in and see if you were doing okay?  
  


From: zuko_here@messengerhawks.com

Subject: Test

To: zuko_here@messengerhawks.com

And I’m really sorry about texting so late. I hope I’m not disturbing you.

Katara  
  
**Today** 2:43 AM  
Hey Katara, it’s been some time since we last talked. I guess I just wanted to check in and see if you were doing okay?  
  
**Today** 2:55 AM  
And I’m really sorry about texting so late. I hope I’m not disturbing you.  
  
**Today** 2:59 AM  
Hi Zuko! What’s up?  
  
I have been really busy with college and time’s just been an extremely weird concept, you know?  
  
And you’re still on vacation so I didn’t want to bug you  
  
**Today** 3:06 AM  
That wouldn’t have happened at all, believe me. How have you been?  
  
I have been good  
  
Busy but okay  
  
**Today** 3:13 AM  
Right. You mentioned.  
  
Sorry  
  
Am I keeping you from your work?  
  
No, not at all  
  
I’d tell you if that was the case haha  
  
**Today** 3:16 AM  
You would, right?  
  
Of course  
  
Have I ever shied away from letting people know when they get in my way?  
  
Lol  
  
**Today** 3:19 AM  
Haha, no.  
  
You would tell me if anything was wrong, right?  
  
Of course  
  
Is everything alright?  
  
You sound a little... off?  
  
**Today** 3:21 AM  
Everything’s perfect. I’m just really happy to be talking to you.  
  
Anyway, I should have mentioned this before but my phone’s not really working which is why it’s taking me ages to reply.  
  
**Today** 3:34 AM  
Wait, what?  
  
What happened?  
  
And wait, so how are you texting right now?  
  
**Today** 3:43 AM  
Well, the touch has stopped working in some places. It’s not a great story. It involves my sister’s mongoose and my worst nightmares.  
  
I feel like I absolutely have to know this now  
  
But hold on. I still don’t understand how you’re texting?  
  
**Today** 3:47 AM  
You totally don’t have to know.  
  
Amd I just found a way around it.  
  
Which is?  
  
**Today** 3:49 AM  
You know, just typing on my laptop and then some emailing and copy-pasting, hehe  
  
Modern problems, modern solutions, right?  
  
wAIT  
  
*Wait  
  
Zuko, what the fuck?  
  
You don’t have to do that  
  
**Today** 3:52 AM  
Hey, it’s no big deal. I really wanted to talk to you so it’s absolutely fine  
  
You’ve been doing this for more than an hour now  
  
I don’t see how this is fine  
  
Why didn’t you just tell me??  
  
**Today** 3:55 AM  
I don’t know. It just didn’t occur to me, I guess?  
  
Fuck you’re still doing it  
  
I keep jabbering and you keep sending yourself mails  
  
Okay stop  
  
STOP  
  
Not because I don’t want to talk to you because I do  
  
But stop  
  
1f 1 st09 th1s 1s what the texts w111 100& 11&e  
  
...  
  
I feel really bad for you but this is kind of funny?  
  
Rude  
  
One 👏 whole 👏 text 👏  
  
H11ar10*s  
  
😂😂  
  
Sorry  
  
It’s funny  
  
D0^t  
  
Don’t?  
  
Yes  
  
😂😂  
  
We’ll talk later okay?  
  
When you don’t have to send mails anymore  
  
  
  
Bye, Zuko  
  
  
  
Ah, GIFs. Smart  
  
  
  
As an afterthought  
  
  
  
  
  
😂😂  
  


fiirelord thepaintedlady thepaintedlady what the fuck did i just do?  #a constant mood

🚫 Peasants 🚫  
  
**Today** 2:56 AM  
Ty Lee  
I forgot to send these!!  
  
  
  
Azula  
These are lovely  
The lighting is perfect  
Thanks, Ty Lee 🖤  
**Today** 4:13 AM  
What must I do to not be exposed to Azula’s mongoose 24/7?  
Mai  
how are you typing  
Azula  
So chirpy, Zuzu  
???  
Mai  
i need my whiskey back  
  
1eav1^g 1t 0*ts1de y0*r r00%  
Azula  
Come out to the porch  
We’re all here.  
Besides it’s too late to do the mental gymnastics required to understand your texts.  
**Today** 4:19 AM  
And your mongoose?  
Azula  
Asleep  
On my lap  
Ty Lee  
It’s totally safe, Zuko!  
1ts 1ate  
Azula  
It’s our last night here, Zuzu  
Don’t be a killjoy  
Mai  
surely you can compromise on your beauty sleep for one night  
Ty Lee  
Come on out, Zuko!  
It’ll be fun!!  


fiirelord thepaintedlady of-pink-auras All about last night (and today morning)! ⭐⭐⭐ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> It's 2021. Would you believe it? Personally, I'm still somewhere in between March'20 and May'20, so you know. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This chapter took some time. And that's mostly because there was a little bit of a writer's block problem that came up. This fic is not meant to take itself seriously but I always try to keep these characters true to themselves, and I had this gnawing feeling that I was messing up their voices. I'm still a little skeptical about this but I had to post it before I completely drove myself crazy by staring at the screen. Please let me know if you feel there's something a little awry.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, and thank you for being so kind and supportive with your kudos-es and comments and bookmarks. They mean the world to me, and I often find myself coming back to read your words. Thank you. So very, very much. 💖
> 
> And finally, from me to you, at the very outset of this year that'll hopefully be better than what 2020 was:  
> 


	11. bad decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Suki connects a few dots and Katara keysmashes to the best content on the internet.

thepaintedlady thepaintedlady thepaintedlady what the fuck did i just do? thepaintedlady in the harsh glaring light of the day, i can safely say that i hate FEELINGS  #no i will not be elaborating #but i hate them so much #please take them away from me #i am ready to sell my soul for that to happen #just... please take them away from me

Sokka 💩  
  
**Today** 11:08 AM  
Katara  
  
KATARA  
  
KATARAAAAA  
  
KATAAARAAAAAAA  
  
What the fuck?  
  
DID YOU HEAR????  
  
  
  
Please talk like an actual human being  
  
It’s way too early for me to decode this shit  
  
YOU ARE NOT READY FOR THIS  
  
Just  
  
Spill  
  
GRAN GRAN MET SOMEONE  
  
HER CHILDHOOD BEST FRIEND  
  
AND NOW THEY’RE TOGETHER???  
  
Wait  
  
WHAT???  
  
TOLD YA  
  
How did this even happen?  
  
IT'S TOTALLY A ROMCOM  
  
Wtf  
  
Wait, I'm calling you  
  


thepaintedlady guess i’m the only one in my family who didn’t get the romcom gene 😔🙏  #you’ll have to bully me for some context #because contrary to what most of you on this blog may believe #i don’t always rant in the tags #i do have some self control #read: send me one ask and i’ll cave #k bye

thepaintedlady **fiirelord** asked:  Please be bullied? bullied. thank you 💜  
  
okay, so instance #1:  
  
so, you know the trope where the guy is a Man (TM) and goes around mansplaining everything and then he meets a badass woman who knocks him out and makes him see the error of his ways and then he emerges a better person— not because he wants to impress her or whatever (ew) but because he just genuinely wants to be better?  
  
yeah, that trope. that’s my brother.  
  
and. and. and.  
  
they’ve just gotten more and more _cutesy_ with time. they wear matching t-shirts (they have these ‘big spoon’ and ‘little spoon’ tees that they take turns wearing), he wears her hoodies (i feel like i ranted about this once?), she wears his shirts, she has picked up all his food habits, they finish each other’s sentences... it’s endless. it’s exhausting. i love them.  
  
moving on, instance #2:  
  
(please be aware that this is what provoked the previous post.)  
  
so, the trope where you are in love with your childhood best friend and then one of you moves away and you lose contact with them but you meet years and years later and you realize you have always been in love and they are The One?  
  
yup. yuuuppp. my grandmother.  
  
so, yeah. that’s that.  
#*nervously glances around* #*sees scattered pieces of my own love life* #*nopes out* #will i just forever pine and pine and pine? #i am so tired #ANYWAY #this isn’t the time for that #3 am is reserved for the miserable matters of my heart #fiirelord #thank you for the consensual bullying #also we have to have words #full status report and all 👀👀

Sokka 💩  
  
**Today** 1:12 PM  
How do you merge Kanna and Yagoda into a ship name?  
  
Please don’t  
  
Don’t you ever pay attention in class?  
  
Unlike you, I actually do  
  
But I have an hour free now  
  
ANYWAYYYY  
  
Kagoda?  
  
Kannoda?  
  
Yaganna?  
  
Yanna?  
  
I’m lost  
  
These are all such good options  
  
Please shut up, Sokka  
  
  
  
🙄🙄🙄  
  
Next time we go back home I’m painting them a portrait  
  
I’ll warn them in advance  
  
  
  
Is this going to be a thing now?  
  
Only if you keep breaking/crushing my heart  
  
Well, it IS going to be a thing then  
  
Are you and Zuko a thing yet? 😏😏  
  
Excuse me?  
  
Now, come on, Katara  
  
I have been a very supportive and not-nosy brother  
  
Surely I deserve some crumbs now?  
  
There isn’t anything for me to tell you  
  
How many times did the two of you “hang out” since game night?  
  
None  
  
Zero  
  
Nil  
  
Really?  
  
Yup  
  
Why?  
  
Well, he was busy  
  
On vacation, actually  
  
Huh  
  
That adds up  
  
I was wondering why he had been so silent on the groupchat  
  
Yeah  
  
So strange  
  
Wait a minute  
  
What?  
  
You know the one thing that you’re really bad at?  
  
...being nice to you?  
  
The other thing that you’re really bad at?  
  
...making memes?  
  
Katara  
  
Yes?  
  
The reason why you were upset  
  
Last week  
  
What Suki wouldn’t tell me about  
  
What?  
  
Sweet winter child  
  
There’s pretending to be oblivious and then there’s acting downright stupid   
  
...  
  
This is exactly what Suki told me two days back  
  
Do you sit and rehearse lines together?  
  
More like  
  
Great minds think alike  
  
Anyway  
  
When do your classes end today?  
  
Why?  
  
I’ll be free by 3:00  
  
You?  
  
Why?  
  
When?  
  
3:00  
  
Perfect  
  
You know where to find me  
  
The cafeteria?  
  
The library  
  
It’s not easy being a genius  
  
🙄🙄🙄  
  
  
  


thepaintedlady oh, the day when i learn to shut the fuck up 

thepaintedlady of-pink-auras of-pink-auras **[1/?] Ember Island: The Muse**  
I know I posted a few photosets already but now that I am back home, I’m going to go through my reel and compile the pictures theme-wise! Please enjoy!!! 💖💖  thepaintedlady ‘the muse’ is something that can actually be so personal 

Suki 💚  
  
**Today** 1:43 PM  
Hi  
  
What’s up?  
  
How’s your day going?  
  
**Today** 1:54 PM  
...  
  
What?  
  
Why are you talking like that?  
  
Excuse you?  
  
This is exactly how I talk  
  
Sure  
  
Like when you're trying to flirt with the cute girl in your class and asking her which school she goes to  
  
FUCK OFF  
  
Are you even my friend?  
  
Unfortunately, I am  
  
In my defense, she was very pretty  
  
And my brain short-circuited  
  
Momentarily  
  
Sure bbz  
  
Please stop  
  
No ❤️  
  
Ugh  
  
Okay, what did you do this time?  
  
I spoke to Zuko  
  
Wow  
  
Yeah  
  
“Wow, Katara. You were a drama queen all of last week and moped and cried over this stupid boy and now you’re back at it one more time. Well fucking done.”  
  
Hey, that is absolutely not what I’m saying  
  
You might as well be  
  
And I wouldn’t even blame you  
  
Why don’t you tell me what exactly happened?  
  
He double texted me  
  
And it was 3:00 at night  
  
You caved  
  
I did  
  
And I can’t say I regret it?  
  
Suki, his phone wasn’t working and he was emailing himself texts to talk to me  
  
Wait, for real?  
  
YES  
  
While on vacation with Miss Perfect Winged Eyeliner  
  
This doesn’t make sense  
  
No, it doesn’t  
  
Unless...  
  
Okay, hear me out  
  
So he told you he was going on vacation with Mai very casually, right?  
  
Yes  
  
Like it was the most natural thing in the world  
  
And what if it was?  
  
You said they have known each other forever  
  
I don’t understand your point  
  
What if it was a... family thing?  
  
So his girlfriend is close enough to be family?  
  
Cool cool  
  
For fuck’s sake  
  
No, you dummy  
  
His sister went   
  
And Ty Lee  
  
How do you know Ty Lee?  
  
Oh well  
  
  
  
Remember you ghosted me?  
  
I did not!  
  
Sure you did  
  
Anyway, a friend of mine in Kyoshi knows Ty Lee  
  
They freelanced at the same wedding a few months ago  
  
Freelanced as what?  
  
Photographers  
  
This conversation is all over the place  
  
Shush  
  
It isn’t  
  
Just listen  
  
So my friend told me Ty Lee had been chattering all month about her upcoming trip and how she was excited to meet her friends  
  
Especially the guy who was so in love with someone he met in college that she couldn’t wait to see how pink his aura had become  
  
I think you can do the math here  
  
**Today** 2:23 PM  
Katara?  
  
Are you ghosting me again?  
  
**Today** 2:26 PM  
I’m sorry  
  
None of this makes sense  
  
IT DOES  
  
HOW??  
  
Zuko is just friends with Mai and the only reason they were on vacation together is because they are BOTH friends with Azula and Ty Lee  
  
Think of it this way  
  
If Sokka and I break up, I won’t exactly stop hanging out with you guys right?  
  
That’s a fucked up comparison  
  
Not to mention unrealistic  
  
Just take the fucking example  
  
...  
  
So just because I’m on vacation with you guys doesn’t necessarily mean I am dating Sokka  
  
Get it?  
  
Yes, I guess  
  
You guess?  
  
This is all... a lot  
  
I know  
  
But it explains everything  
  
Maybe  
  
Look, he obviously cares about you  
  
Emailing himself texts to talk to you?  
  
That’s definitely something  
  
He’s just sweet  
  
I think he’d do it for anyone  
  
But he did it for you  
  
Suki  
  
You know I’m right  
  
In other news, I am meeting Sokka after class  
  
I might have accidentally made it painfully obvious why I was a mess last week  
  
Brace yourself for Meme Therapy  
  
Still better than Cactus Juice Therapy  
  
Agreed  
  


thepaintedlady asking for a friend: how much do you think the phrase “in love with” is overused for exaggeration purposes while narrating incidents?  #let me know pls #it's for science

thepaintedlady _song_ miyuki 1: Let’s start with a tricky one; what is the real reason you are confused right now?  
2: Do you ever get “good morning” texts from anyone?  
3: What time do you go to bed?  
4: Can you text as quickly with one hand as you do both?  
5: Do you always answer your texts?  
6: Do you hate the person you fell the hardest for?  
7: What colour is the shirt you are wearing?  
8: How many more days until your birthday?  
9: If you had to get a piercing (not ears), what would you get?  
10: Do you believe exes can be friends?  
11: Why aren’t you pursuing the person you like?  
12: When was the last time you took a long drive?  
13: Who do you text the most?  
14: What was the last movie you saw?  
15: Do you curse around your parents?  
16: Picture of yourself?  
17: Who was the last person you talked to last night before you went to bed?  
18: Ever meet anyone you met on Tumblr?  
19: Anybody on Tumblr that you’d go on a date with?  
20: Hugs or kisses?  
21: Do you know who you’ll kiss next?  
#hello i have some time to kill #my brother has abandoned me because there is a discount at his favorite seal jerky shop #send me asks maybe? #there are a few here that i do not want to answer at all #because if i do i’ll end up oversharing 😁😁😁 #but there are some that i reallyyyy want to talk about #so please ask #also don’t ask for a picture because that’s not going to happen at all

thepaintedlady  fiirelord thepaintedlady asking for a friend: how much do you think the phrase “in love with” is overused for exaggeration purposes?  fiirelord Definitely a lot.  thepaintedlady #a close friend of mine keeps saying this #and it is so annoying #and she keeps saying this about me to others #and i also know others who do this #so it is definitely overused in conversation  
  
👆👆👆 

**fiirelord + thepaintedlady**  
  
**Today** 3:02 PM  
**fiirelord**  
Hey! I’m here about that full status report, hehe. **thepaintedlady**  
hi hi i was only kidding! You don’t actually have to tell me anything about your personal life lol **fiirelord**  
No, I want to. Your advice has led me here, sifu. **thepaintedlady**  
lmaooo you’re funny **fiirelord**  
I really am not. But I digress. I texted my Person (TM) and we ended up talking for some time. I couldn’t bring myself to ask her why she is/was mad at me and she never brought it up either.  But we did talk and joke around a little. So, that was nice. **thepaintedlady**  
awww i am so happy you got round to talking to her! can I tell you something? **fiirelord**  
Of course. Anything. **thepaintedlady**  
my Person (TM) reached out too. And I understand a lot of what you are saying. **fiirelord**  
Oh wow. That’s great! **thepaintedlady**  
lol, i guess thanks for letting me know, haha **fiirelord**  
Of course! Also, an ask is already in your inbox to help you kill time. Have fun! **thepaintedlady**  
you are the sweetest, i swear. thank you so much 💜💜 **fiirelord**  
😃😃

thepaintedlady **fiirelord** asked:  4 and 17, please? **_4: Can you text as quickly with one hand as you do both?_**  
  
i tried doing this!!! and i’m afraid i wasn’t very subtle about it (ouch) and all the people in the college cafeteria stared at me but that’s alright because now i know— that i unfortunately cannot.  
  
**_17: Who was the last person you talked to last night before you went to bed?_**  
  
my Person (TM) lol.  #about q17: #if you know you know #lol #thanks for asking #fiirelord

**fiirelord + thepaintedlady**  
  
**Today** 3:16 PM  
**fiirelord**  
Hey, can I ask you one last thing? Please ask me to get lost if I’m being annoying. **thepaintedlady**  
not at all! tell meeee **fiirelord**  
So, if you were in my Person’s shoes (you know, probably a little mad at me), would you be offended if I sent you something that’s somewhat an inside joke between the two of us? **thepaintedlady**  
oh of course not  i love inside jokes but you’ll know best how she’ll react  **fiirelord**  
True I think she’ll like it **thepaintedlady**  
go for it then **fiirelord**  
Haha, thanks. **thepaintedlady**  
💜💜💜

Sokka 💩  
  
**Today** 3:23 PM  
How much longer???  
  
There are two more people in front of me  
  
These are things I must do for seal jerky 🥺  
  
I’ll kill someone if I have to wait a minute longer  
  
You should probably not leave behind evidence in your text messages then, baby sister  
  
That’s Homicide 101  
  
Sokka  
  
5 minutes please 🙏🙏  
  


thepaintedlady **of-pink-auras** asked:  20 and 21!!!! **_20: Do you know who you’ll kiss next?_**  
  
Um, I know who I want to. Does that count?  
  
**_21: Hugs or Kisses?_**  
  
#btw i am still swooning over the ember island pictures #MORE THE MUSE PICTURES WHEN #(no pressure though!) #i am just so excited

thepaintedlady did i— did i just spend hours with my brother and still not want to punch him?  #he was so patient while he sat and listened to my boy drama #i was judging myself at that point #but he was just so nice about it all #and he even gave me useful advice #is this a parallel universe??? #what is hapening?? #*happening

Sokka 💩  
  
**Today** 7:!2 PM  
I took a really pretty picture of you today  
  
Really?  
  
Wow  
  
You have been so nice today  
  
  
  
DUDE WHAT THE FUCK  
  
Love you loads  
  
😘😘😘  
  


thepaintedlady thepaintedlady thepaintedlady did i— did i just spend hours with my brother and still not want to punch him? thepaintedlady update: i want to punch him again 

Zuko  
  
**Today** 9:36 PM  
Hey  
  
1s y0ur ph0n3 0k@y?  
  


thepaintedlady **anonymous** asked:  11 **_11: Why aren’t you pursuing the person you like?_**  
  
oh damn.  
  
this is long so please feel free to scroll past. i would add the keep reading thing but i am on phone. sorry!  
  
to be really honest, we are in a weird place. or i am in a weird place when it comes to him idk.  
  
let’s say i had this whole perception of him going on. i was convinced he didn’t like me the way i liked him and i was going to slowly move on from that. but now—  
  
but now he did something yesterday and i heard something today and i spoke to two (2) people irl about the whole thing and now i am no longer sure of where he stands and where we stand.  
  
again, all the _theories_ that my friends and i worked out today are purely conjecture so i think the best way forward is to just be friends (because dammit. i can admit this here that he is really important to me) and not worry too much about what may or may not happen in the future.  
  
and, quite predictably i haven’t answered your question.  
  
**tl; dr: basically it’s just that he is very important to me and i would rather have him as a friend in my life than hope for something more.** #look look #oversharing hours came early today #thanks for this question anon #i got to introspect a little lol

Zuko  
  
**Today** 9:36 PM  
Hey  
  
1s y0ur ph0n3 0k@y?  
  
**Today** 10:12 PM  
Hilarious  
  
Oh no  
  
Is it working?  
  
Yep  
  
Had to buy a new one.  
  
💸💸💸💸  
  
Funny  
  
I am  
  
The water got to the motherboard, I really didn’t have another option.  
  
I’m just messing with you  
  
And that reminds me. I have something for you.  
  
rEALLY?  
  
*Really?  
  
Since you like them so much  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ZUKO THESE ARE ALL SO CUTE WTF  
  
...  
  
Look at it lying down!!!  
  
It’s the CUTEST  
  
How?  
  
I love these!!!  
  
THANK YOU  
  
Try being chased by it into the water and maybe you’ll change your mind.  
  
Is that what happened??  
  
I will neither confirm nor deny that statement.  
  
ZUKO  
  
I am just thinking of you running away from a harmless mongoose  
  
Aren’t you funny?  
  
We just established that  
  
Why do I even try with you?  
  
Yeah, why do you?  
  


thepaintedlady thepaintedlady thepaintedlady oh, the day when i learn to shut the fuck up thepaintedlady i never fucking learn, do i? 

thepaintedlady **anonymous** asked:  10 and 19? **_10: Do you believe exes can be friends?_**  
  
i am really close friends with one of my exes, so yep!  
  
**_19: Anybody on Tumblr that you’d go on a date with?_**  
  
i would say @of-pink-auras but she and her muse are soulmates so i don’t want to break that up lol. so i’m just going to say @fiirelord. #i’d probably date all my mutuals tbh #i love them all #thanks for the ask anon!

Zuko  
  
**Today** 10:56 PM  
Because I'm really good at taking bad decisions  
  
And  
  
  
  
Did you just makeme a mongoose meme?  
  
*make a  
  
Let's pray I never have to do that.  
  
I found this online.  
  
Asdsdsjkdssdl  
  
Did you just keysmash?  
  
I did  
  
And I have zero regrets  
  
Good. I'm glad.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, mongoose memes are real. You may or may not want to look that up on Google. I was taken over to the dark side by @Favlie and I have not regretted a single second since that. So, all the mongoose memes that appear from here on out are all thanks to her— @Favlie, I hope you like this. 😂
> 
> Also, catch me trying to prove that although Zuko would readily and willingly do a lot of things for a lot of people, he still does them _only_ for Katara. Am I referring to something from canon here? Yes. I most definitely am.
> 
> This fic is a joy—a delight, a ride—to write. And I cannot ever express how grateful I am to all the readers who tune in every time I put out a new chapter. Thank you so much for being here, for reading, and for commenting, kudos-ing and bookmarking! 💖


	12. soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zuko struggles with metaphors, mongooses, and memes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please use the play button when you see it? 🥺

Ty Lee  
  
**Today** 11:33 PM  
ZUKO!!!!  
  
DID YOU SEE??  
  
😭😭💖💖  
  
See what?  
  
CHECK TUMBLR  
  
[ https://thepaintedlady.tumblr.com/post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826439/chapters/70474464/#return12)  
  
AAAHHHH  
  


Wan Shi Tong

online friend wants to date me

online friend wants to date me **meaning**  
online friend wants to date me **suspicious**  
online friend wants to date me **probability**  
online friend wants to date me **reason**  
online friend wants to date me **why**

Wan Shi Tong

cute duc

cute duc **kling**  
cute duc **k**  
cute duc **k drawing**  
cute duc **k gif**  
cute duc **k names**

Ty Lee  
  
**Today** 11:56 PM  
Zuko??  
  
Isn’t it the cutest???  
  
No  
  
Of course not  
  
What is wrong with you?  
  
Is this the Tumblr norm? To tag random people on deeply personal posts?!  
  
Because if it is, it makes no sense!  
  
Oh Zuko!  
  
I get where you’re coming from! But mutuals do this all the time!!  
  
I’d rather they didn’t.  
  
🥺🥺🥺  
  
I thought it was cute!!  
  
And I thought the two of you were friends!!  
  
We spoke twice!  
  
Two times  
  
That doesn’t make us friends in any way.  
  
What is wrong with you?  
  
I don’t even know who she is!  
  
You’re right.  
  
But somehow I can’t help but love all my mutuals! 🧡  
  
Good for you.  
  
And I think, K has a spectacularly bright aura! She is amazing 💙💙  
  
Who's K?  
  
thepaintedlady!  
  
Oh  
  
See, you don’t even know her name! How can you say she’s amazing?  
  
Names aren’t important, Zuko. It’s all about our inner auras 🔮  
  
I'll agree to disagree, I guess.  
  
😔😔😔  
  


fiirelord  thepaintedlady **anonymous** asked:  10 and 19? **thepaintedlady** answered:  **_10: Do you believe exes can be friends?_**  
  
i am really close friends with one of my exes, so yep!  
  
**_19: Anybody on Tumblr that you’d go on a date with?_**  
  
i would say @of-pink-auras but she and her muse are soulmates so i don’t want to break that up lol. so i’m just going to say @fiirelord. fiirelord Hehe 

fiirelord **anonymous** asked:  are you going to continue with #musings from my uncle? Hey, I fully intend to! Life got a little busy and hence, the delay. Expect more soon! :)  #asks #anonymous

Ty Lee  
  
**Today** 12:01 AM  
I have a question.  
  
Oh?  
  
Why does your Tumblr friend think you and Mai are soulmates?  
  
**Today** 12:32 AM  
She does?  
  
She keeps saying it over and over again.  
  
Sometimes I feel like it’s all she talks about. You haven’t noticed?  
  
No!1!  
  
Weird  
  
Us being soulmates, right? 😂😂😂  
  
No  
  
The fact that you never noticed it.  
  
Ever since your friend brought it up, I can actually see the two of you being soulmates.  
  
😂😂😂😂  
  
Zuko, that’s the funniest thing you’ve ever said!!!  
  
Oh! Do you think you and Katara are soulmates? 🥰🥰  
  
**Today** 1:01 AM  
...no  
  
But you like her so much!!! 🥺🥺🥺  
  
Yeah, and we weren’t talking for half a week and I still don’t know why.  
  
Didn’t she say she was busy?  
  
She did  
  
Then??  
  
I don’t know.  
  
It’s just a feeling I have.  
  
Zuko, you have to ask her!! Good relationships are built on good communication!! ✨✨  
  
I know  
  
And if you ask me, I think she is your soulmate 💖💖  
  
That's ridiculous.  
  
You don’t even know her.  
  
It’s all about the auras, Zuko!!!  
  
Yeah, sure.  
  
Anyway, I should go to sleep. It's late.  
  
Good night!! 💕💕  
  
Good night.  
  


06:00  
Monday, 25 January  


fiirelord It’s time for you to look inward and start asking yourself the big question: who are you and what do you want?  #musings from my uncle

Uncle  
  
**Today** 7:01 AM  
Good morning, Uncle. I was wondering if I could come and see you some time this week?  
  
**Today** 8:14 AM  
Good morning, nephew...!! It is so nice to hear from you...  
  
Of course you can come and visit me whenever you want to...  
  
If you decide to come tomorrow... the Jasmine Dragon is hosting a special night... two cups at the price of one... 😏😏  
  
  
  
In case you have a special lady friend you want to woo...  
  
**Today** 9:02 AM  
I don’t. But thank you, Uncle.  
  
No one...?  
  
No  
  
I can drop by after work tomorrow, then.  
  
But Azula told me... there is a beautiful lady who has captured your heart...  
  
I see  
  
Of course she did.  
  
👀👀👀  
  
It’s not very simple, Uncle.  
  
Nephew... life is like a beautiful embroidery sewn on a piece of fine cloth...  
  
Sometimes we start to look at it from the wrong side... and the intricacy of the patterns stops making sense to us...  
  
It is then that we must turn the cloth... find our direction... look at the embroidery the way it was meant to be...  
  
Um thank you, Uncle.  
  
You never have to thank me, Nephew...  
  
But you could perhaps do me a favor...  
  
Of course  
  
Your sister promised to send me pictures from your trip... she said they would make me laugh...   
  
And at this age... there is no better medicine than laughter...  
  
I was wondering if you too had pictures from the trip...?  
  
I’m afraid I don’t.  
  
Not an issue...  
  
Perhaps I’ll send them to you when I receive them...  
  
That’s alright. I think I’m good.  
  
Very well...  
  
I’ll see you tomorrow, then.  
  
👍👍👍  
  


Azula  
  
**Today** 10:13 AM  
You and I need to talk.  
  
Morning, Zuzu.  
  
Are you despairing yet again?  
  
You told Uncle about Katara??  
  
And you told him you’ll send pictures??  
  
And you taught him how to use emjois???  
  
*emojis  
  
My mongoose is hungry. Will get back to you.  
  
😘😘😘  
  
AZULA  
  
Back in some time!  
  
I HAD TO READ THE WORD WOO IN A TEXT  
  
DON’T RUN AWAY FROM THIS  
  
**Today** 10:43 AM  
Woo is a nice word 🥰  
  


Wan Shi Tong

cute duc

cute duc **kling**  
cute duc **k**  
cute duc **k drawing**  
cute duc **k gif**  
cute duc **k names**

fiirelord of-pink-auras of-pink-auras **[2/?] Ember Island: The Cuisine**  
My muse gets cranky when she is hungry so we end up spending a lot of our time at restaurants and beach joints. 🙈🙈 

FAMILY...  
  
**Today** 1:03 PM  
Uncle  
  
  
Azula  
The last GIF looks exactly like Zuzu trying to make through life.  
**Today** 2:12 PM  
Azula  
Uncle, he is ignoring us.  
What a disrespectful man he has grown up to be 😔  


fiirelord  thepaintedlady fiirelord It’s time for you to look inward and start asking yourself the big question: who are you and what do you want?  thepaintedlady wow, this hit me hard. i have been struggling a lot lately with... Things™ irl and reading this really helped. thank you @fiirelord for these beautiful words!  fiirelord @thepaintedlady Glad this could help! 

The Gaang 💨🌊🌏⚔🎎🔥  
  
**Today** 2:56 PM  
Sokka  
Behold  
A master piece titled soulmates  
For my little baby sister  
  
Katara  
Suki, please kick him out of here  
Sokka  
Are you insulting my art??  
How dare you?  
I made this for YOU  
  
Aang  
Wow Sokka, this looks really good!  
Yes! :)  
Toph  
yeah snoozles, i love the colors  
and the concept  
it’s so rare these days to get to see such talent   
truly brilliant  
10/10  
Sokka  
Thank you, Toph  
You’re a true friend  
WAIT  
TOPH!!!!!  
I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS  
Toph  
too bad  
Aang  
Sokka, your art is great!! 🧡  
Especially the clouds! They look so floofy! ☁️☁️  
Sokka  
What clouds?  
Aang  
The white... things?  
Sokka  
THAT IS SNOW  
Aang  
Ah  
Still beautiful!  
Toph  
hey sparky  
how’s your sister?  
Hi Toph! She’s good :)  
Toph  
can i get her number now?  
Katara  
TOPH  


Katara  
  
**Today** 4:23 PM  
I’m going to take a leaf out of my Uncle’s book and send you a GIF that accurately captures my state.  
  
  
  
😂😂😂  
  
You have every right to mute that group whenever Sokka and Toph start talking  
  
Noted. Duly noted.  
  
Also, you are allowed to say Sokka’s drawing is horrendous 😂  
  
He knows it’s bad. It’s why he does it  
  
Wow, really?  
  
It’s how he cheers people up 😂  
  
That’s really sweet.  
  
He’s a loser but yes  
  
So, someone needed cheering up now?  
  
Ah  
  
Yes  
  
He drew it for you.  
  
He did  
  
Are you okay?  
  
I am now  
  
It was a momentary breakdown of not knowing where life was heading  
  
(They don’t tell you this but the internet can really make people second guess themselves)  
  
Ah, the internet.  
  
Can I tell you something my Uncle told me today?  
  
Please  
  
In fact, I’m going to forward the messages to you.  
  
I’m not sure I can explain all the metaphors well.  
  
Metaphors  
  
Wow  
  
Nephew... life is like a beautiful embroidery sewn on a piece of fine cloth...   
  
Sometimes we start to look at it from the wrong side... and the intricacy of the patterns stops making sense to us...  
  
It is then that we must turn the cloth... find our direction... look at the embroidery the way it was meant to be...  
  
Your uncle is a wise man  
  
He is  
  
Also, the ellipses ✨✨  
  
Hahaha, yes.  
  
Thank you, Zuko  
  
This means a lot to me  
  
Maybe it’s time to turn the cloth and try to look at things differently  
  
I think I can say the same for me.  
  
I hope it works.  
  
Yeah  
  
Me too  
  


Wan Shi Tong

mongoose

mongoose **meme**  
mongoose **plural**  
mongoose **cute**  
mongoose **sleeping**  
mongoose **dancing**  


Katara  
  
**Today** 5:13 PM  
I found this monstrosity online.  
  
But I think you could like it?  
  
  
  
😂😂😂  
  
I do  
  
I really really do  
  
And some more  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, really?  
  
This is brilliant  
  
Your collection is exquisite  
  
Traumatizing, more like it.  
  
😂😂😂  
  
I have a question about Sokka’s masterpiece, btw.  
  
Can I ask you something?  
  
Sorry you were saying?  
  
Nothing   
  
You go first  
  
Sokka’s masterpiece?  
  
Right  
  
I still don’t know who he was trying to draw  
  
😂😂😂  
  
I’m sorry, I completely forgot to give you context  
  
That’s my Gran Gran and her best friend turned stranger turned girlfriend  
  
(They are soulmates)  
  
  
  
My father sneak-clicked this  
  
Wow  
  
I know, right?  
  
It makes me feel so warm  
  
And happy  
  
And hopeful  
  
I get what you mean.  
  
Yeah  
  
We also know where Sokka gets his sneak photography skills from.  
  
🚨  
  
Holy shit  
  
You are right 😂  
  
Haha  
  


fiirelord  of-pink-auras thepaintedlady thanks for tagging me @_song_! this looks like a lot of fun!! (if i can’t fit things within twelve words, i’ll just ramble in the tags 😂)  
  
**_Rules: Answer the questions using at most twelve words, and then tag the last person in your notifications!_**  
  
The meaning behind my url: my favorite character from my favorite book! (find more: [x](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826439/chapters/65448025#return20))  
  
Age: 21  
  
Ideas of a perfect date: uh, star-gazing?  
  
Relationship status: lmao  
  
A random fact about me: i am a pro at penguin sledding!  
  
i managed this within 12 words. wow, i am so impressed with myself. tagging  @of-pink-auras 💖  of-pink-auras Thanks for the tag @thepaintedlady!!! 💙💙  
  
**_Rules: Answer the questions using at most twelve words, and then tag the last person in your notifications!_**  
  
The meaning behind my url: I really like pink auras and want to be all about them!  
  
Age: 21  
  
Ideas of a perfect date: Anything to do with the beach and photography! (Perhaps some food too!!)  
  
Relationship status: I choose to skip!  
  
A random fact about me: I wanted to join the circus when I was a kid!  
  
This was so tough to do in only twelve words!! I’m tagging @fiirelord (if you want to do this!!) 💞💞  fiirelord Thank you @of-pink-auras!  
  
**_Rules: Answer the questions using at most twelve words, and then tag the last person in your notifications!_**  
  
The meaning behind my url: The protagonist of my mother’s favorite play, “The Firelord and the Ambassador.”  
  
Age: 23  
  
Ideas of a perfect date: Stealing @thepaintedlady’s reply: Star-gazing.  
  
Relationship status: Skipping.  
  
A random fact about me: I have a very distinct scar.  
  
I don’t know who else to tag, really. So, if anybody sees this and finds it interesting, please go ahead with it!  #tag games

fiirelord thepaintedlady miyuki Hands  thepaintedlady every once in a while i’ll see one of these pictures that will take away all my fears and all my worries and will only make me want to fall in love 

Uncle  
  
**Today** 5:56 PM  
Uncle, can I ask you something?  
  
**Today** 7:13 PM  
Of course...  
  
Do you think soulmates are real?  
  
What a fascinating question...  
  
Do you want the short answer or the long answer...?  
  
Both?  
  
If you have the time, that is.  
  
All I have is time now...  
  
The short answer would be yes...  
  
The long answer would be... yes but you cannot always leave things in the hands of fate...  
  
Sometimes you have to take things into your own hands... turn the cloth of life... and make things fall into place...  
  
Thank you, Uncle.  
  
I hope that helped you...  
  
It did.  
  


Badger Frog Notes  
  
~~This will sound really last minute but if you’re free tomorrow evening, do you want to come with me~~  
  
~~I know we’re talking now and it’s perfect but I can’t help but think about the few days when we weren’t talking and~~  
  
~~Do you think~~  
  
Are you free tomorrow evening? I’m sorry how last minute this is but I was wondering if you and I could hang out together?  
  


Ty Lee  
  
**Today** 8:12 PM  
Hi Zuko!!  
  
Just a quick heads up  
  
I’ll be posting the mongoose pictures tomorrow!!   
  
You might want to blacklist the tag 🥺🥺🥺  
  
I’ll be using ‘the mongoose’  
  
Okay  
  
Cool  
  
Great  
  
Thanks  
  
Zuko?  
  
Are you okay?  
  
Yup  
  
Absolutely fine  
  
Really???  
  
I’m going to send a message and switch off my phone, okay?  
  
Will probably switch it back on in another 3 hours  
  
Zuko, you’re scaring me!!!  
  
It’s nothing to be worried about  
  
Thanks!  
  
Bye  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'll admit that the use of sound for the alarm was completely gratuitous. I have been playing around with sound and some more on AO3 ~~for future projects~~ and I really wanted to use it here. And hence, the ducks as Zuko's alarm tone. I wish I could do something better with the play button but AO3 doesn't allow JavaScript. And, before I devolve into a Web Programming manual, I'll stop. :P
> 
> ALSO, THE LOVELY @PINEAPPLE-FRENZY DREW [ZUKO BEING ATTACKED BY THE MONGOOSE](https://the-descension-inks.tumblr.com/post/640785302665986048) AND THE AMAZING @BLAHBLAHBAYERN DREW [SOKKA IN SUKI'S OVERSIZED HOODIE.](https://the-descension-inks.tumblr.com/post/640875005718282240)
> 
> I'm still recovering from it, and I'm decidedly Not Okay™. 
> 
> I had never explained why Zuko's username was fiirelord here, and a comment from @susiesundrop made me want to explore a little more of what I have in mind for this modern AU. Also, mongoose meme courtesy for this chapter goes to Tumblr and @Favlie (I'm currently living off her mongoose memes). And Sokka's drawing is brought to you by poor editing skills of yours truly. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, thank you for coming back every time I upload, and thank you for all the kudos-es and comments, and bookmarks! It means the world to me. Truly. 💖
> 
> Oh, and btw, things go boom next chapter. 💥😂


	13. 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Katara's worlds collide.

Zuko  
  
**Today** 8:53 PM  
Hey! Are you free tomorrow evening? I’m sorry how last minute this is but I was wondering if we could hang out together?  
  
**Today** 8:58 PM  
It’s obviously fine if you aren’t or you don’t want to!  
  
I just thought I’d ask you!  
  


Suki 💚  
  
**Today** 9:02 PM  
Okay, I have a problem  
  
Spill  
  
  
  
Hmmm  
  
Seems to me my intel from Kyoshi was right  
  
...no  
  
...he is asking you out  
  
No??  
  
He’s literally asking if we want to hang out  
  
Which is something friends do  
  
Even when they’re dating other people  
  
...are we still stuck on that?  
  
Did we collectively decide to forget the whole email thing??  
  
Look, I don’t want to assume anything  
  
It helps no one  
  
And like I said, people hang out with friends even when they’re dating other people  
  
...yes but this is different?  
  
You and I hang out!  
  
Even though you’re dating my brother for some unbelievable and completely confusing reason  
  
Honey, I’m going to stop you right there because you and I don’t throw heart eyes at each other  
  
I throw plenty of heart eyes at you!  
  
🙄🙄  
  
Not the point  
  
And you know it  
  
No, I don’t  
  
I cannot believe I’m about to do this  
  
Do what?  
  
Shut up and listen  
  
....  
  
So, Zuko 1.0 and Katara 1.0 met when Katara 1.0 had just broken up with Aang  
  
Katara 1.0 was understandably not ready for another relationship  
  
I feel like I’m in a bad sci-fi movie with all these numbers floating around  
  
Shh  
  
So, what Katara 1.0 and Zuko 1.0 had was a thing  
  
Much wow  
  
And then  
  
Zuko 1.0 went back to dating Mai  
  
And Katara 1.0 was 💔💔💔  
  
Time went on  
  
Like it always does  
  
Okay stop, time out  
  
Time never outs  
  
Why are you talking like Sokka?  
  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
...just end me  
  
Have mercy and end me  
  
You are literally the most dramatic person I know  
  
Please shut up  
  
  
  
FML  
  
So time went on  
  
And then, Zuko 2.0 reached out to Katara 2.0  
  
Did we... level up?  
  
Yes  
  
...why  
  
You matured with time  
  
Yeah, right  
  
Are you not in a better place now than when you first met Zuko?  
  
I’d like to think so  
  
Well. Actually, yes  
  
Hence 2.0  
  
Okay?  
  
I guess  
  
Good  
  
Zuko 2.0 and Katara 2.0 have been talking for a while now, have met two (2) times out of which one was most definitely a date  
  
Nope  
  
And you know what they say  
  
Mercifully, I don’t  
  
Three’s the charm  
  
Zuko 2.0 and Katara 2.0 are on a whole new level now  
  
They’ve moved on from a thing to a Thing (TM) and Date 2.0 is going to be 💣💣💣  
  
Wow  
  
Is this the big message?  
  
The purpose behind this whole... thing?  
  
🙄🙄  
  
Tell him you’re free  
  
He’s probably losing his mind over you not replying  
  
You know what’s keeping me from doing that  
  
You’ve levelled up  
  
2.0  
  
2.0 baby  
  
I can ask him?  
  
Yes, you can  
  
Am I really going to do this over text?  
  
You have a better plan?  
  
No?  
  
🤷🤷  
  
Here goes nothing  
  
It’ll be alright  
  
Thanks 💙  
  
💚💚  
  


Zuko  
  
**Today** 8:53 PM  
Hey! Are you free tomorrow evening? I’m sorry how last minute this is but I was wondering if we could hang out together?  
  
**Today** 8:58 PM  
It’s obviously fine if you aren’t or you don’t want to!  
  
I just thought I’d ask you!  
  
**Today** 9:56 PM  
Hi! I’m free!  
  
And that sounds amazing! I’d love to!  
  
I wanted to ask you something though if that’s alright!  
  


thepaintedlady ever read your own texts and see the ridiculous number of exclamation points and instantly want to die of mortification?  #why is language so hard?? #if i don’t put those exclamation points #i’ll sound rude #if not rude then indifferent #and i am NOT indifferent about this #i am very very NOT indifferent about this #but too many exclamation points make me look... eager?? #and low-key hostile?? #idk language is just hard #k bye

thepaintedlady okay, i need a distraction. please indulge me and send some anonymous assumptions? 🥺👉👈  #i promise to answer everything #as long as it is respectful and not a load of crap #please please please?

thepaintedlady **anonymous** asked:  You’re the nicest, kindest person ever 🧡💛💚💙💜❤️ i— i don’t think i am but thank you? 🥺🥺  #hmm i wonder who this could be #i totally have no idea #thank you for this #you beautiful stranger #😂😂😂

thepaintedlady **anonymous** asked:  why do u need a distraction none of your business :)  #also anon #how is this an assumption??

Wan Shi Tong

average time to reply

average time to reply **to a text**  
average time to reply **to an email**  
average time to reply **to your ex**  
average time to reply **to your boss**  
average time to reply **to a job offer**

thepaintedlady thepaintedlady thepaintedlady okay, i need a distraction. please indulge me and send some anonymous assumptions? 🥺👉👈 thepaintedlady please please please?  #yes i just reblogged a post from a little over an hour ago #yes i am going a little crazy #yes this was a long time coming #yes and what about it?

**of-pink-auras + thepaintedlady**  
  
**Today** 11:01 PM  
**of-pink-auras**  
Hey!!! You doing okay? 🧡💙🧡 **thepaintedlady**  
hi hi hi yes i am sorry did you read my tags on the last post? 😩 **of-pink-auras**  
I did 🙈🙈🙈 Just wanted to make sure if everything was alright? **thepaintedlady**  
it is! (mostly anyway) i’m sorry, it’s something really stupid and i was just rambling in the tags and hoping tumblr could help with the nerves lmao **of-pink-auras**  
I relate to that so much!! You can always ramble at me btw if you want to!!! 💖 **thepaintedlady**  
you are literally the nicest person ever thank you 💙💙 but i think i’m okay it’s just that i sent out a message to someone that’s slightly... idk how to put it? risqué? but not in a sexual way not AT ALL and i still haven’t heard back from him so yeah fuck does this even make sense? i think i have completely forgotten how to use words ugh **of-pink-auras**  
I completely understand what you’re saying!! Words can be so difficult 😔😔 I always say auras are easier to read than words!!! **thepaintedlady**  
haha, you’re right **of-pink-auras**  
I don’t want to assume anything but I get the feeling this is about your friend who isn’t quite a friend? 🙈 **thepaintedlady**  
aahhhh yes i am so so predictable ugh **of-pink-auras**  
It’s not bad to be predictable!! And don’t worry, I’m sure he’s going to reply soon!! 💕 I have a good feeling about this!!! **thepaintedlady**  
you’re the nicest aahhh enough about me how are YOU doing?? **of-pink-auras**  
Good!!! I’m still basking in all the good auras from the trip 🙈🙈🙈 **thepaintedlady**  
adsgdsdsdsdsjkl this feels like a good time to say that your photographs are ✨✨✨ **of-pink-auras**  
THANK YOU!!!!! 💖💖 **thepaintedlady**  
i do not mean this lightly at all but i NEED more of your muse pictures but like, without putting any pressure on you **of-pink-auras**  
You are going to make me cry!!! 😭😭🥺🥺💚💚 My muse and I ended up doing everything but clicking pictures this time around though 😭😭 **thepaintedlady**  
whaaaattttt i am so happy you got to spend time together but also at the same time, where’s my dose of serotonin going to come from?? **of-pink-auras**  
Hahaha 💖💖 I was totally going to work on my portfolio!!! But then we’d start talking and that would be it. **thepaintedlady**  
you two are the cutest 💙💙 (i really need the recipe to your soulmatism) **of-pink-auras**  
🙈🙈🙈 I’m so sorry I have to go now because work calls 😔😔 **thepaintedlady**  
of course! and thank you so much 💜💜 **of-pink-auras**  
You never have to thank me!!! 💖💖💖

thepaintedlady **anonymous** asked:  You’re in love i’m not sure?  #i don’t think i’ll make an awful lot of sense right now #so i’m just going to ramble in the tags #(like i always do) #ugh okay so #i think i have said this before but #for a long time every time i thought of love #i would think about all the what ifs in life #'what if that day went differently?' #'what if he never graduated early?' #'what if we met sometime different?' #you know? #but lately it’s been different #it’s more about where i am than where i could be #it’s about the stupid inside jokes and memes and emails #and i have been thinking this is wxactly where i am supposed to be #*exactly #so idk what that means? #i mean i vaguely do but i’m not sure #and i’m in a weird place so i don’t want to think too much about it #but yeah #that's more or less it #fin

thepaintedlady fiirelord fiirelord The right kind of love— the kind that's real, that sacrifices— that kind of love doesn't blind you. 

thepaintedlady fiirelord fiirelord Tui and La, your moon and ocean, have always circled each other in an eternal dance. They balance each other. Push and Pull. Life and Death. Good and Evil. Yin and Yang. 

thepaintedlady fiirelord fiirelord Love is brightest in the dark.  #@fiirelord #i'm sorry if you have to log in to find a barrage of notifs from me #i was having a moment™ #and thought your words could help #and they did #they always do 💜

Wan Shi Tong

messages most likely to be

messages most likely to be **seenzoned**  
messages most likely to be **deleted**  
messages most likely to be **ignored**  
messages most likely to be **burnt**  
messages most likely to be **heeded**

Suki 💚  
  
**Today** 11:52 PM  
Hello?  
  
Ssup   
  
I tried very hard not to panic-text you but he still hasn’t replied  
  
Uhh  
  
How long has it been?  
  
2 hours 56 mins  
  
Katara  
  
I’m sorry but this is really tough  
  
Oh shit  
  
H textd  
  
SEE  
  
Go talk to him  
  
Fuck fuck fuck  
  
Bye  
  


Zuko  
  
**Today** 8:53 PM  
Hey! Are you free tomorrow evening? I’m sorry how last minute this is but I was wondering if we could hang out together?  
  
**Today** 8:58 PM  
It’s obviously fine if you aren’t or you don’t want to!  
  
I just thought I’d ask you!  
  
**Today** 9:56 PM  
Hi! I’m free!  
  
And that sounds amazing! I’d love to!  
  
I wanted to ask you something though if that’s alright!  
  
**Today** 11:55 PM  
Of course!  
  
Anything that you want to!  
  
Hi  
  
Hey  
  
What’s up?  
  
Nothing much. I did some laundry, haha.  
  
Ah, that’s productive  
  
Hehe thanks  
  
So, you wanted to ask something?  
  
Right  
  
Yeah  
  
I don’t really know what’s the best way to do this?  
  
But it’s been on my mind for a long time and I think it’s best if I just ask you?  
  
Sure  
  
Should I be nervous? 😅  
  
No no  
  
I don’t think so  
  
Okay  
  
I’m ready to answer if you’re ready to ask.  
  
Okay  
  
Thanks  
  
Anyway  
  
So, remember when you were at Ember Island and we didn’t talk for a few days?  
  
Yes  
  
I do  
  
And then you asked me if everything was okay and I said yes  
  
Yes  
  
So, everything wasn’t really okay then  
  
Not really  
  
Oh  
  
Yeah  
  
I probably should have told you sooner but I didn’t know how to  
  
I kept thinking about what happened after you graduated  
  
And how that was a strange time  
  
Strange in a bad way  
  
And when you went to Ember Island with everyone, it felt like it was the same thing happening once again  
  
Wait  
  
Oh  
  
Fuck  
  
Yeah  
  
I'm an idiot  
  
Fuck  
  
Can I call you?  
  
If that's okay?  
  
If you want to?  
  
Just give me five minutes, alright?  
  


Wan Shi Tong

songs to

songs to **calm you down**  
songs to **play for your partner**  
songs to **dedicate to loved ones**  
songs to **fall asleep to**  
songs to **cheer you up**

Zuko  
  
**Today** 1:32 AM  
Shit sorry, you were saying something and I disconnected  
  
No, it's okay.  
  
It wasn't anything important.  
  
Just good night.  
  
Good night, Zuko  
  
  
  
Really?  
  
Bye 😂😂  
  
I'll see you tomorrow  
  
Today  
  
Oh, yes  
  
Today  
  
Good night, Katara.  
  
Good night 💫  
  


thepaintedlady you know when you’re talking to someone and hours feel like minutes? yeah, i like that very much.  #welcome to me being emo on main 

Suki 💚  
  
**Today** 1:43 AM  
You’re probably asleep but I wanted you to know that it worked out fine   
  
Thank you for putting up with my bullshit  
  


thepaintedlady it’s 3:00 and i really feel like oversharing today. should i do it?  #if everyone ignores this i’ll just delete #and pretend this never happened #😬😬😬 #what can i say? #i have excellent coping strategies

thepaintedlady **anonymous** asked:  overshare! :) thank you very much, anon! you are now my most favorite person in the whole universe. 🥺💙  
  
alrighty. so, today has been a good day. i did something that i should have done a long time ago. ~~that’s pretty much my life summed up but any _way_.~~ and right now i feel a lot at peace?  
  
things haven't radically changed or anything but i think there is a lot of clarity and i know where i stand and where we stand. so that's nice.  
  
anyway, so it's not like i know what comes next but i think this could be good?  #it's oversharing hours again #teehee #thank you anon #you saved me from having to delete a post #and from the mortification and embarrassment that would have kept me up at night

thepaintedlady  thepaintedlady **anonymous** asked:  You're in love **thepaintedlady** answered:  i’m not sure?  thepaintedlady i’m slightly surer. does that count?  #anyway it’s late so maybe i’m not thinking very clearly? #but whatever #k bye #time to go to bed

11:54  
Tuesday, 26 January  
**Alarm**  
Snoozed for 10 minutes  
**Tumblr**  
**fiirelord:** Just read your post, and wanted to say thank you for putting into words what I feel. You have no idea how much you’ve helped over the last few days. So, thank you, once again! (And no worries about all the notifications, haha.)  
**Messages**  
**Zuko 💫:** Good morning! You’re probably asleep but I read something, and I thought about our conversation last night. You have no idea how much better I feel after talking to you. So, thank you!  
  
  


Suki 💚  
  
**Today** 1:43 AM  
You’re probably asleep but I wanted you to know that it worked out fine   
  
Thank you for putting up with my bullshit  
  
**Today** 12:13 PM  
I TOLD YOU IT’LL BE FINE  
  
I NEED DEETZ  
  
ASAP  
  
AND DATE TONIGHT???  
  
Spirits, you are way too excited  
  
And it's not a date  
  
GOOD MORNING  
  
2.0 BABEEYYYYY  
  
Okay, calm down  
  
I like that we spoke and that we’re on the same page or whatever  
  
But I don’t want to go overboard  
  
What page are you on? 😏😏  
  
That we’d both hate it if we stopped talking to each other again  
  
No emphatic declarations of love?  
  
Wtf no  
  
😏😏😏  
  
Shut up  
  
I have a question  
  
Shoot  
  
How often have you seen two different people text in the same way?  
  
What?  
  
Like, two different people but same sentence structure and punctuation and all?  
  
I’m not sure  
  
Why?  
  
What's happening?  
  
Nothing  
  
Just a thought  
  
Anyway I need to go shower  
  
See you in class?  
  
Yep!  
  


thepaintedlady of-pink-auras of-pink-auras **[3/?] Ember Island: The Mongoose**  
I had to ask @fiirelord to block the tag ‘the mongoose’ because he’s still recovering from the ocean bath he had to take 🙈🙈  thepaintedlady THIS IS ADORABLE 💕💕 

Zuko 💫  
  
**Today** 6:12 AM  
Good morning! You’re probably asleep but I read something, and I thought about our conversation last night. You have no idea how much better I feel after talking to you. So, thank you!  
  
**Today** 12:33 PM  
Ty Lee sent another one so here you go  
  
  
  


Wan Shi Tong

songs to

songs to **calm you down**  
songs to **play for your partner**  
songs to **dedicate to loved ones**  
songs to **fall asleep to**  
songs to **cheer you up**

Suki 💚  
  
**Today** 12:41 PM  
SUKIIIIIIII  
  
SUKSIDSDYGASJDASDHJA  
  
SUKIDJHUKFHDSUKDSAKDSA  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks*
> 
> Um. Hi? 😂 
> 
> So, that happened. Yeah. ~~The second-hand embarrassment I felt writing it, oh my god—~~
> 
> I have been giggle-snorting for the last 10 minutes, so I really need to calm down, but I hope this made you laugh? When I started writing this fic, this moment— the reveal, that is— existed somewhere in the 3rd or 4th chapter, so when I say this story got away from me, you know what I mean. I have zero regrets though. Absolutely zero regrets.
> 
> As always, thank you so very, very much for reading, for the constant support, for the kind words, for everything. It truly means the world to me! 💖


	14. role-play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Katara reels, reels some more, but doesn't reveal.

Suki 💚  
  
**Today** 1:12 PM  
WHAT AM I DOING IN THIS CLASS???  
  
WHAT IS EVEN THE PURPOSE OF LEARNING CALCULUS FROM A SEXIST LOSER WHEN MY ENTIRE WORLD IS CRASHING AND BURNING AROUND ME???  
  
Calm down  
  
My eyes are beginning to hurt from all the capital letters  
  
And since I still don’t know what has exactly happened, everything that you say kind of sounds exaggerated to me  
  
SOME FRIEND YOU ARE 💔  
  
Shit  
  
Pakku  
  
Is  
  
Staring  
  
FUCK HIM  
  
AND FUCK MY LIFE  
  
I CAN’T EVEN RANT ON TUMBLR????  
  
DO YOU REALIZE HOW TERRIBLE THAT IS?????  
  


Wan Shi Tong

can i delete my tum

can i delete my tum **blr account**  
can i **deactivate** my tum **blr account temporarily**  
can i **disable** my tum **blr account temporarily**  
can i delete **all** my tum **blr posts at once**  
can i delete my tum **blr on mobile**

Suki 💚  
  
**Today** 1:34 PM  
Stop clicking your pen and tapping your feet  
  
I can hear you from the first fucking row   
  
DO YOU KNOW TUMBLR CANNOT BE DEACTIVATED???  
  
IT’S DELETE OR DIE IN MORTIFICATION  
  
Very ride or die  
  
I like it  
  
NO  
  
Half an hour, okay?  
  
And then we go to the cafeteria and get you some food and figure out whatever this whole thing is  
  
THERE IS NO FIGURING THIS OUT  
  
IT’S OVER  
  
EVERYTHING IS OVER  
  
Shut up  
  
I HATE YOU  
  
Okay 🙄  
  
I’M JUST SCROLLING THROUGH EVERYTHING AND HOW COULD I NOT SEE???  
  
Not see what?  
  
I AM LITERALLY ABOUT TO COMBUST  
  
CAN YOU JUST 🔪🔪🔪 ME???  
  
I’m really trying to understand what’s up but this makes no sense to me  
  
ME NEITHER????  
  


Zuko 💫  
  
**Today** 6:12 AM  
Good morning! You’re probably asleep but I read something, and I thought about our conversation last night. You have no idea how much better I feel after talking to you. So, thank you!  
  
**Today** 12:33 PM  
Ty Lee sent another one so here you go  
  
  
  
**Today** 1:44 PM  
Hey, it’s me again!  
  
So, I just found out that the new client we’re taking on is from Omashu which means he’s a good 4 hours behind us, which also means that the meeting I mentioned isn’t at 12:00 our time but is at 12:00 his time which is 4:00 our time.  
  
Sorry that probably sounds very confusing. What I mean to say is I’m not sure if I can make it before 7:00?  
  
And I know that’s not what we talked about yesterday, and I’ll completely understand if you think this is an inconvenience and if you don’t want to come.   
  
I’m very sorry though. I was really looking forward to today, and now I have screwed it all up.  
  


Suki 💚  
  
**Today** 1:46 PM  
Hii!! It’s alright! Don’t worry about it! I can make 7:00 happen, it sounds perfect to me!!   
  
Can you tell I’m currently losing my mind from this text?  
  
Yes  
  
HPW  
  
*HOW  
  
You’re overdoing the !!!  
  
Shit yes  
  
**Today** 1:49 PM  
Hi! You don’t have to worry about it. 7:00 sounds great. I’ll be there!  
  
Now?  
  
Too shop assistant like  
  
....  
  
ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS??  
  
What am I even doing?  
  
Proofreading your texts to your boyfriend?  
  
HE IS NOT MY BOTFRIEND  
  
I sure hope he isn’t your bot friend  
  
🤖🤖🤖  
  
I hate you  
  
😘😘  
  
**Today** 1:53 PM  
Hey Zuko, don’t worry about it please. Everything’s alright and this is not an inconvenience at all. 7:00 or whenever you get off work sounds perfect to me. And for what it’s worth, I’m really looking forward to today too  
  
This?  
  
Huh  
  
Are you two always like this?  
  
Do I sound like I’m losing my mind or not?  
  
Nah  
  
Cool  
  
Why are you so jittery about your texts?  
  
You’re only like this when you’re lying  
  
I have no idea what you’re taljing about  
  
*talking  
  
WAIT  
  
IS YOUR LIFE COLLAPSING AROUND YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR BOT FRIEND??  
  
Who’s going ham with the capital letters now, huh?  
  
HOW ARE THE TWO OF YOU THE MOST DRAMATIC PEOPLE I HAVE EVER MET???  
  
YOU LITERALLY HOP FROM ONE CRISIS TO ANOTHER  
  
Believe me when I tell you this, you don’t even know the half of it   
  
?????  
  


Zuko 💫  
  
**Today** 6:12 AM  
Good morning! You’re probably asleep but I read something, and I thought about our conversation last night. You have no idea how much better I feel after talking to you. So, thank you!  
  
**Today** 12:33 PM  
Ty Lee sent another one so here you go  
  
  
  
**Today** 1:44 PM  
Hey, it’s me again!  
  
So, I just found out that the new client we’re taking on is from Omashu which means he’s a good 4 hours behind us, which also means that the meeting I mentioned isn’t at 12:00 our time but is at 12:00 his time which is 4:00 our time.  
  
Sorry that probably sounds very confusing. What I mean to say is I’m not sure if I can make it before 7:00?  
  
And I know that’s not what we talked about yesterday, and I’ll completely understand if you think this is an inconvenience and if you don’t want to come.   
  
I’m very sorry though. I was really looking forward to today, and now I have screwed it all up.  
  
**Today** 12:33 PM  
Hey Zuko, don’t worry about it please. Everything’s alright and this is not an inconvenience at all. 7:00 or whenever you get off work sounds perfect to me. And for what it’s worth, I’m really looking forward to today too  
  
Are you sure you don’t mind?  
  
Yes, of course!  
  
There’s this one thing that I wanted to tell you though  
  
Is everything okay btw?  
  
What?  
  
Sorry, you were saying?  
  
No, why did you ask that?  
  
It’s kind of stupid. Never mind.  
  
I’d still like to know?  
  
Ah well, it’s just a feeling. I mean, you're generally gushing over the mongoose.  
  
Oh  
  
Like I said, it’s stupid. Please don’t mind me.  
  
No, it’s not stupid  
  
You’re right  
  
I am?  
  
Yeah, it’s just that I have a lot on my mind  
  
Anything I can help with?  
  
Yes, I think so  
  
But I think it’d be best to have that conversation in person  
  
Right  
  
Yeah  
  
Sorry I gtg now  
  
I think my professor knows I’m texting  
  
Oh, that sounds like trouble. Bye, Katara.  
  
Bye!  
  


Suki 💚  
  
**Today** 2:08 PM  
I’m in so much trouble, Suki  
  
WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME CRUMBS??  
  
GIVE ME THE WHOLE LOAF OR NOTHING  
  
Bread jokes, seriously?  
  
Who are you? Sokka?  
  
TELL ME  
  
This is going to disappoint you just so you know  
  
So brace yourself  
  


Wan Shi Tong

does a side blog

does a side blog **notify main blog followers**  
does a side blog **remain connected to your main blog**  
does a side blog **have any connection to your main blog**  
**how** does a side blog **work**  
**how** does a side blog **work on tumblr**  


Suki 💚  
  
**Today** 5:13 PM  
Okay, the other blog idea is the smartest you have ever been in your entire life  
  
🙄🙄  
  
And I’m going to say it one more time  
  
Thanks no thanks for your horribly misplaced optimism  
  
🙄🙄  
  
Now, onto the important stuff  
  
What are you wearing to your date?  
  
An invisibility cloak preferably  
  
And it’s not a date  
  
Where are you going anyway?  
  
Just his uncle’s tea shop  
  
Does everyone have a tea shop?  
  
Who else has a tea shop?  
  
This really nice man Toph has been teaching GIFs and group chats to  
  
Oh  
  
Anyway  
  
Is he picking you up? 👀👀  
  
Yes  
  
Which makes it all the more difficult  
  
Why?  
  
All that time alone in a car??  
  
What am I even supposed to do?!  
  
Tell him the truth   
  
And then what?  
  
Have him lose control of the car?  
  
No, thanks I'll pass  
  
Like I said, you’re both the most dramatic people I know  
  
Sure 🙄  
  
Btw your brother wants to know what’s up   
  
Of course he does  
  
But I think it’s alright if he knows  
  
As long as he doesn’t make memes  
  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  


ambassador-pippinpaddleopsicopolis 🔪🔪🔪 

ambassador-pippinpaddleopsicopolis it has physically hurt me not to overshare on tumblr the whole day. how am i even doing okay at this point?  
  
oh wait, i am not 🤡🤡🤡  #am i glad to have this blog? #yes of course #but do i miss my mutuals? #SO DAMN MUCH #and it’s so hard not to interact with them and pretend to be MIA when i can see everything that’s happening in their lives

Sokka 💩  
  
**Today** 5:52 PM  
  
  
Do you love this or do you love this?  
  
SOKKA I WILL KILL YOU  
  
I have more  
  
  
  
What part of I will kill you do you not understand???  
  
  
  
Are you done?  
  
I actually am  
  
So, what’s up little baby sister?  
  
Bye  
  
No no wait  
  
What  
  
Why are you so unnecessarily worked up?  
  
EXCUSE ME???  
  
I BASICALLY TOLD ONLINE-ZUKO THAT I LIKE REAL-LIFE-ZUKO???  
  
NEVER MIND THAT ONE OF MY CLOSEST TUMBLE FRIENDS IS ALSO HIS REAL-LIFE-FRIEND AND I HAVE ALSO CONFIDED IN HER THAT I LKIE HIM???  
  
NOT TO MENTION MY TUMBLE FRIEND IS PROBABLY IN LOVE WITH HIS REAL LIFE SCARY EYELINER-ED KNIFE THROWING EX???  
  
AND YOU THINK I AM UNNECESSARILY WORKED UP???  
  
Hey hey  
  
I’m just saying that most couples start to role-play using multiple identities in their 40s  
  
And the two of you are already there  
  
This just speaks volumes about your compatibility  
  
No big deal  
  
.......  
  
I just... have nothing more to say  
  
  
  
BYE  
  


Zuko 💫  
  
**Today** 6:23 PM  
Hey, I’m almost done here at work.  
  
7:00, right?  
  
Yup!  
  
See you in a bit, then!  
  
Yes!  
  


The Gaang 💨🌊🌏⚔🎎🔥  
  
**Today** 6:34 PM  
Sokka 💩  
Hey Zuko  
I have a question for you  
Zuko 💫  
Oh, okay.  
Sokka 💩  
How do you feel about role-playing?  
WTF  
Zuko 💫  
I don't think I have an opinion?  
Toph  
boring  
Zuko 💫  
Yeah, I guess?  
Toph  
i’m sure your sister on the other hand has plenty of opinions about it  
You left  


Sokka 💩  
  
**Today** 6:40 PM  
  
  
I’m literally one text message away from blocking you  
  
  
  


Zuko 💫  
  
**Today** 6:23 PM  
Hey, I’m outside your place! Made it in time, hehe.  
  
You did, haha  
  
Be there in a minute!  
  


ambassador-pippinpaddleopsicopolis me right now:  #it's just one car ride #and one evening #i can do this

Secret Ops 🕶  
  
**Today** 7:40 PM  
Sokka 💩 added you  
Toph  
update #7  
i think i broke her  
i asked sparky if he was into role play and sugar queen choked on her tea  
Aang  
Um  
Hey, Katara!  
What's happening?  
Toph  
yeah snoozles wtf is happening  
Sokka 💩  
WHOOPS  
Sokka 💩 removed you  


Zuko 💫  
  
**Today** 7:52 PM  
Hey, are you okay?  
  
Yes  
  
I just need a minute  
  
I’m sorry  
  
Why?  
  
You have no reason to be.  
  
I just stomped out  
  
I think I do  
  
Well, to be fair, your friend was kind of being a pain.  
  
Still is, actually.  
  
I really should have put two and two together when Uncle said there was a Ms. Beifong helping him with GIFs and group chats.   
  
It’s not that I mind Toph being here   
  
It’s just that everything’s a lot right now and I need to talk to you and need to tell you things but somehow this whole situation is funny to all my friends and that’s just getting to me  
  
They have a group chat where they’re discussing this for fuck’s sake  
  
This?  
  
Us together  
  
Out together, that is  
  
Oh  
  
Yeah  
  
And I know they mean no harm but when it starts to happen all day every day, I just don’t know what to do  
  
Spirits, I don’t even know why I’m rambling   
  
You surely don’t want to listen to this  
  
I always want to listen to you, Katara.  
  
**Today** 8:07 PM  
Katara?  
  
Do you mean that?  
  
Yes, of course. And I meant what I said last night.  
  
You are so important to me, and I’m sorry I ever made you feel differently.  
  
We're dumb  
  
Don’t know about you, but I definitely am.  
  
Well, your dumb self is important to me too  
  
More important than this?  
  
  
  
I’d be lying if I said yes 😛  
  
💔  
  
But Zuko, I really need to talk to you   
  
You will.  
  
We have plenty of time. Whenever you’re ready.  
  
**Today** 8:13 PM  
You there, Katara?  
  
Do you think you could come and be somewhere near me right now?  
  
I think I’d like that   
  
Okay  
  
I think I’d like that too.  
  
However, there’s a tiny problem with that.  
  
What?  
  
I don’t actually know where you are.  
  
😂😂😂  
  
Sorry, I’m just behind your uncle’s shop. The stairs looked very homey  
  
Well, you found 16 year old Zuko’s favorite spot.  
  
Hold on, I’ll be right there.  
  


ambassador-pippinpaddleopsicopolis never a good sign when my heart beats _this _fast__ _ _ #praying to whatever spirits there may be #to grant me some semblance of control #🙏🙏🙏 __

__  
__

____

____

__

__

katacombs **345** likes  
**katacombs** They cannot scare me with their empty spaces  
Between stars — on stars where no human race is.  
I have it in me so much nearer home  
To scare myself with my own desert places. View all 12 comments **boom-boom-erang** smh kids these days being fake deep on social media 😔

__

__

____

__

__

Suki 💚  
  
**Today** 10:03 PM  
Did you kiss? 👀👀  
  
Are you five?  
  
Fuck you  
  
Did you tell him?  
  
I couldn’t  
  
Tonight seemed too perfect to mess up   
  
Oh babe  
  
I feel so dirty seeing his and Ty Lee’s posts on my main   
  
I need to tell him  
  
This feels so wrong  
  
It’s okay to take your time   
  
As long as you don’t end up hurting yourself or him   
  
I know  
  
Which is why the answer to your first question is no  
  
I don’t think anything important should start on shaky ground   
  
You’re right   
  
And I know things seem like a mess right now   
  
But I also know that it’ll be alright  
  
Thanks, Suki   
  
  
  


__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, author who disappeared for more than two weeks here!
> 
> I'm sorry for this long wait— the hiatus was completely unplanned, and definitely not what I wanted. In between college work, my project for the Zutara Big Bang ( ~~which I'm super excited for but cannot talk about~~ ), and a little social media one-shot that I needed to write, this break happened. 
> 
> I thought it'd be nice to mix things up a little and have another Katara chapter before Zuko returns ~~with his own set of epiphanies and realizations~~. Also, that quote in Katara's Instagram picture is one of my favorite ever from Robert Frost's _Desert Places_. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed reading this! All the soft Zutara in this chapter kind of wrote itself, and I was like, okay, if you're going to be soft, I'm going to send you two star-gazing, and oop— 
> 
> As always, thank you so, so much for reading, for being here, for all your support, and all your kind words! I know I say it every time, but it truly, truly means the world to me. 💖

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me screaming in the tags on [Tumblr](https://the--descension.tumblr.com) or being completely hapless on [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/the_descension)


End file.
